Touhou Shinryaku : Gensokyo Invaders
by Ryo Abstrak
Summary: A Middle-teenage boy spirited away to Gensokyo, working as a Crime Investigator at the local Defense Force. Meanwhile, somebody is trying to invade Gensokyo. Together with Reimu, they're investigating the Incident whether it's Youkai's doing or Human's doing. Genre-shift may occur. Previously Titled Lost In Gensokyo. Currently in Final arc! Part 1 of Kyushutsu Gensokyo Trilogy.
1. Prologue : Spirited Away

Prologue : Spirited AWay

It was a fine day when Fujiwara No Mokou, the Immortal who guards the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, take a quick noon patrol before lunch time. She roams around while looks like she walks aimlessly, she does know which path are she at.  
"Sigh..." she took a deep breath "..why am I doing this afterall? It's not like there are any villagers who stupid enough to lose here..." then she settle down and opens up a box the covered with a napkin.  
It was a boxed lunch, home-made by Keine, whom is one of Mokou's friend in the human village. After finishing it in no time, she took a cup-like container that contains water in it. "Aah, that was good, as expected from Keine's home-made box lunches..."  
When she decides to take a nap and begin to close her eyes, she hears a small sound of something hit the grounds.  
She stand up, look around her, while her hand in her trouser's pocket holding her spellcard, just in case. Then she notice a something on the ground not far from her.  
"Is that...?" she walks closer to take a good view "...a person!" she quickly ran to the body.

When she close enough to the person, she see that he appears to be a relatively young man, perhaps around teen ages.  
"Hey, are you okay?" she tried to ask but the man didn't respond "Hey..." she turned the man that now's lying on his back. She tried to poke his cheeks and checking his body temperature and heartbeats. It looks like that the man's fainted because of exhausting.  
"Perhaps I need to bring him to Eientei..." Mokou put the man to her shoulder while he noticed that there's a big bag and a pair of glasses on the ground that likely belongs to the man's possesion.  
She attach the bags on her back and putting the glasses to the man's head, then walks toward the Eientei.

Short after it, they've reached Eientei.  
After spoke up with Tewi to meet Eirin. Eirin comes and treat the man as quick as possible.

"Come, lie him here..." Eirin said as Mokou brings the man inside the examination room. She lies the man on the bed then putting his bag to the table beside it.  
Eirin makes a serveral examining that doesn;t looks different like the one that Mokou's done earlier, but considering Eirin is more intelligent than her.

"It's okay, he's just a fainted because of fatigue but..." Eirin takes a glance to the man "...he's a bit strange, isn't he?" Mokou continues Eirin's sentence "..yes"  
The man's physical appearance is not differ than usual men from the village. He has a straight black hair, which is a messy one. His skin is tanned a little bit. His build and muscles are quite builded even it's not very showed because he's thin and tall.  
But the one that makes him strange that his clotes.  
He wears a short sleeve white shirt with a strange emblem on his pocket, while he was founded wearing a grey jacket over it. He wears a grey-aqua-ish necktie and a pair of trousers which is in a same color. The glasses he wears is more smoother by it's lenses cut and frames than the one that maded in Gensokyo. His shoes, was made by a black cloth-like fabric and the sole was made of rubber, thightened to the feet with white laces. And a wristband with a small watch attached on his left hand, the watch of course is much smaller to the most-modern pocket watch in Gensokyo.  
"I'm pretty sure he comes from the outside world..." Eirin declared her mind "So that Yukari is fooling around again..." says Mokou with a troublesome face.  
"Mokou, can you please contact Keine and the shrine maiden? While I treated him here, make them sure to check if there's anymore humans like him who spirited away.." Eirin asked to Mokou "Okay, I'll tell her and I'll go now while that stupid not-any-good NEET princess noticed me and shows up..." Mokou leaves the room "Thanks before" Eirin mentioned "Nah, don't mention it.."

As soon as Mokou leaves, Eirin called for Reisen, her assistant which is a moon rabbit. "You've called master?" Reisen asked "Yes, could you please bring this man to the one of the empty patient's room? Alongside his belongings too..." Eirin ordered "Of course, right away master..." Reisen picks up the bag first when she noticed that the bag is pretty heavy, then she carry the man by her hands "..and please watch for Tewi not to makes prank on our patient"

After a short walk, Reisen opens a sliding door that belongs to an empty room with a set of futon and drawers.  
She lie the man on the futon and let him rests. She puts the heavy bag by the room's corner "Huff, I really want to know what is it in this bag..." she felt her shoulders stiff. She hanged the man's jacket and necktie by the hanger beside the drawer, his shoes next to it, and putting his glasses beside his pillow.

"Well, perhaps he'll sleep for a few more hours..." she closed the sliding door and leaves. 


	2. Welcome to Gensokyo

Chapter One : Welcome to Gensokyo

Roughly 12 hours after the man's arrival at Eientei, Eirin and Reisen visits the room. While Reisen brings a tray of warm breakfast, Eirin opens the sliding door.  
"He should be awake any minute now..." Eirin and Reisen sat beside the man.  
Few minutes afterwards, the man's moving "Master! He's awake!" Reisen said noticing it. The man sighed and opens his eyes slowly. He just stares blankly at the ceiling, when a few seconds later he gets his back up. His face is a confused face when she glanced at Eirin and Reisen and the room he's in.  
"Uh.. ah.." the man tried to speak "How do you got here?" Eirin guessed "No, I mean, yes! I mean, where's my glasses? I can't see good without my glasses!" the man is in a little panic. "Here you are.." Reisen hands out his glasses "Oh, thank you..."  
When he wears his glasses, which is Eirin and Reisen barely noticed that the lenses are very thick ones.  
"A.. ah.. yeah, that question... why am I here? I was only walked on the street when suddenly I've enveloped in darkness, then I ended up on a strange bamboo forest while there's no bamboo forests anywhere near my city, then..." the man begins to explain in hurry. "Whoa whoa calm down, okay maybe I'll say this first...

THIS IS NOT YOUR WORLD.."

The man silenced "..sorry?" he asked again "This is Gensokyo, a land which is seperated by a great border from the outside world where'd you belong... some sort of other dimension... where's there are not only humans here but also other creatures like youkai, fairies, and such nature deities" Eirin explained calmly, The man just stared in unbelieving "Okay... I've heard about stories like this hundered times, but... seriously? I've been spirited away to a fantasy land named Gensokyo?" he asked "Roughly, yes... you are spirited away, judging by the events you've described..."  
"O..kay, so how did i end up here.. I mean in your.. house?" he asked again "Well, one of our friend finds you fainted in the forest, she brounghts you here so perhaps you should thanks her when you meet her later..." Eirin explained.  
"Alright, I've owed you too... thanks for the hospitality" the man said nad bows his head a little "It's okay, It's our job after all, now why don't you eat a bit? You've must be exhausted and hungry don't you? My assistant have prepard food for you..." Eirin offers.  
Reisen puts a small table over the man "Excuse me, sorry..." then she served the food.  
It's a complete dish. Rice, miso soup, some fried meat, and a cup of tea. "Ah, thank you very much!" the man takes the chopsticks right away and eats the food like he's never been eat for a long time.  
He finished right away "Ah, that's relieving, I was hungry..." he puts the empty tea cup "Thank you very much for the food, hope I'm not bothering you very much..."  
"It's fine, I'm glad too seeing you back in health..." says Eirin.  
"Oh, that's right... I've havent tell you my name have i? My name is... Satrio Akbramanta, but if you prefer Japanese name, I've recently using Sakakibara Ryoichi as an alias, you can call me Ryoichi or just simply Ryo..." Ryo introduces himself. "Well, Ryo-kun, My name is Yagokoro Eirin, and this is my assistant and apprentice, Reisen Udongein Inaba..." Eirin introduces herself "Ah, you could call me Reisen.." Reisen added "Uh, okay.. Yagokoro-san and Reisen..."

"Can you stand now?" Eirin asked "Uh, I'll try.." Ryo tried to stand up "Let me help you.." Reisen assists him by holding Ryo's arm "Thank you... well, still a bit unstable but I'll do fine I guess..."  
"Good, then please drink this.." Eirin gives a small phial to Ryo "What's this?" Ryo asked "It's to reaccupate your stamina and fatigue, the food are not enough to restore all of your stamina..." Eirin explained "Oh, well then.."  
Ryo drinks it and he suddenly feels lighter "Wow, now's that an energy drink!"  
"Well, Ryo get your belongings and please meet me at the guest room after this... Reisen will keep you a company for awhile.." said Eirin while she's walking down the hallway.

"Okay, now where's my belongings?" Ryo asked in a polite tone while his words isn't "I've put your bag on the corner, your jacket, necktie, and shoes are beside the drawers" says Reisen, she's not annoyed at all because Tewi is more impolite than Ryo. "Oh, thanks.." Ryo takes his necktie and wears it, then puts on his jacket, then his shoes. Then carry takes his bag on his back "Well then, I'm ready Reisen... let's go to the guest room as Yagokoro-san's asked" said Ryo with a cheerful tone "Okay, follow me!" Reisen replied with a cheerful tone too, because she's very easygoing and good to adapted to peoples.

"Say, I thought this is a house but this is a mansion!" Ryo astonished with the long corridor and the numbers of room "Well.. this is Eientei, The House of Eternity which is located in the heart of Bamboo Forest of the Lost... This mansion is also a very superior hospital and pharmacy, notice that my Master, Yagokoro-sensei is a genius lady that able to make potions and drugs for any and every purpose..."Reisen explained "Wow so she's a super genius then? Then how old is she if you know?" Ryo asked. Reisen puts her finger on her chin "Well, I don't know precisely either... she had lived for few hundred if not thousand of years..."  
"Thousands of what? So she's not an ordinary human?" Ryo is surprised "Oh yeah, you're an outsider so you haven't get used to this... master is a Lunarian, a human being that comes from the moon, while the princess Kaguya is also a lunarian, I'm a Lunar Rabbit myself..." Reisen explained "Oh, I thought this is just an accessory for cosplays..." Ryo touches Reisen's ears "Hey! Don't touch it! I'm very sensitive there!" she embarassed a bit "Whoops sorry!"  
They've still walked down the long corridor "You've mantioned a princess living here right?" Ryo asked again "Yes, Princess Kaguya is a Lunarian that was banished from the moon because she drank the Elixir of Immortality..." Reisen explained "Whoa, Elixir of... Immortality? Even Yagokoro-san could make that kind of elixir?" Ryo astonished even more "Well, ha ha.. I was didn't believe it either the first time she told me..." Reisen chuckled.  
Ryo take a glance at Reisen's face when she laughed, she was kind of... cute, he thinks.

They've arrived at the guest room. But there's not only Eirin waiting, there's another woman, who is perhaps is at adultery age.  
She has a two-toned long hair, which is blue and silver-ish. She wears a blue dress with white trimmings. She wears red scarf by the collar. She also wears some sort of odd hat.  
By the time Ryo and Reisen arrived, she and Eirin were chatting.

"...oh, now you're here, please meet this is Kamishirasawa Keine, the guardian of the human village and also the history teacher by the village's school..." Eirin said noticing the presence of Ryo and Reisen. "Hi, my name is Sakakibara Ryoichi, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kamishirasawa-san..." Ryo bows "Yeah, I'm Kamishirasawa Keine, the guardian of the village and also the teacher, as Miss Eirin said..." Keine bows. Then suddenly Ryo streches his arm to Keine, in meanings to shakehands "Uh, I'm sorry but I don't very fond of outside world culture?" Keine is a bit confused "Oh! Sorry! I was meant to shake your hand but perhaps it's uncommon here to shakehands when meet" Ryo takes his hand back, noticing it "It's okay, It is quite hard to adapting to other people's culture suddenly.." Keine lifted her shoulder while smiling a bit.  
"Well, now you're healthy and strong enough to do a living, would you like to tell us what you're gonna do now?" Eirin asked. Ryo is thinking for awhile.  
"I don't know... I do want to get back to my home as soon as possible, but in other hand, I want to know more about Gensokyo, I love learning and exploring something new..." Ryo answered with a light smile "Well, as returning you home I'm afraid there's so little chance if not impossible, since the boundary was repaired yesterday's night, It'll be harder to break through, I'm not saying it impossible, maybe I could help you in some way..." Keine answered, Ryo is only disappointed a bit "..but if you'd like, you could settle in the human village and make a living there while you're looking of the way out.." Keine continues, which is making Ryo's face happier.  
"Really? Then I'll come with you then.." Ryo said "Well, okay if you said so.." Keine replies.

They've walks toward the enterance. "Thank you for your hospitality Miss Yagokoro..." Ryo bows to Eirin "It's okay, don't mention it.."  
"Ah! I forgot..." Keine slaps her forehead "...I must visit Mokou for a bit, looking at the time maybe I'll come back at the nightfall" she continues "Well, it cannot be helped, Reisen could you please escort Ryo-kun to the village? Since you're know quite much of it too.." order Eirin to Reisen "Well, of course master..." Reisen answered happily,  
"Ah, Udon-san, please take Ryo-kun to my house for rest okay? Perhaps you could cook for dinner too since I'll be home nightfall..." Keine asked "Okay, Miss Keine.."  
"Now, take care..." Keine waved and walks to the separate way."Now, let's go Ryo-kun..." Reisen grabs Ryo's arm, tagging him along.  
Eirin noticed Reisen's behavior and a blush on her face was. "My, my, isn't this once in a eternity?" she chuckled when Reisen and Ryo is out of her sight.

It's already 2.00 PM at Ryo's watch when he and Reisen arrived at the village's gate.  
"Wow, this village's quite lively..." Ryo noticed with the crowds "...back in my world, a village is very deserted place that so little people lived there" Reisen smiled "Well, this is the largest human village in Gensokyo..."  
They've walked while few people seeing them in curiosity and strange looks. Well, his clothes is quite similar with Reisen's clothes, while the villagers are wearing traditional kimonos.

When they passed a large building, Ryo noticed the nameboard "Kamishirasawa Academy? So this is Miss Keine's school..." he said "Yes, also the first and only school in the village..." Reisen explained. Ryo took a glance at the stores and buildings along the street. The book store, flower shop, tea shop, sake bar, butcher, blacksmith, and many more...  
"This way.." Reisen turned right by the intersecton. The street is pretty emptier than the previous street. "It's less crowded here, was that the main street?" Ryo asked "You could say so, it was the market district... if you'd go straight you'll reach the Village square where you'll find the village hall and offices and such, this is the suburban..." Reisen explained.

Then they stopped at a two story house with a nameboard "Kamishirasawa". So they've reached their destination "This is Miss Keine's house, she asked me to escort you to her place, maybe she meant to let you stay a night or more until you could go by yourself here..." Reisen explained "WEll, maybe I should thank her later when she's home..."  
Reisen opened the door and enters the house, followed by Ryo. She perhaps already been here for few times, since she's walking like she owns the house herself, then she opened a room at the second floor. "Here, this is the guest's room..." Reisen asked Ryo to get in.  
The room is not very big, yet it's quite comfortable. There's a window facing the steet and it bears a beautiful view of the village. Ryo puts his bag by the corner.  
"Well, thank you for escorting me here, Reisen..." Ryo thanked Reisen with a smile. Reisen, panicked a bit while her face suddenly blushed "Ah, oh.. it's master's order anyway... so it's okay, I'm happy when I could help you too, ah! Since Miss Keine will return by the nightfall, I'll prepare the dinner for you!" Reisen offered with panicked tone.  
"Oh, thanks, but it's not very necessary, actually I've had plenty of food inside my bag..." Ryo refuses "Food? Well okay then..." Reisen answered with hesitation "... uh, but I'm curious by the way, why is your bag that heavy? What were you doing in the outside world before you spirited away here?" she asked when suddenly there's someone by the door "Hello? Is anyone home already?" Keine's voice shouted from the downstairs "Perhaps I'll tell you along with her downstairs..." Ryo answered and asked Reisen to get downstairs. Keine noticed that they've already arrived "Ah, there you are... It's not as long as expected, so i've returned early..."  
"Yeah, well Miss Keine, awhile ago, Reisen asked about my story being spirited away here, would you like to listen too?" ask Ryo "Of course! I was wanted to ask you the same thing by the way..." Keine answered.

They're sitting by the small the table at the living room, Ryo came back with 3 cans of coffee, milk, and lemon tea. "Here, I've stocked a bit inside my spacy bag, it may be tastes different from the manually blended coffee and milk, but it's still good.." he offered the milk and coffee to Keine and Reisen. He demonstrated how to open the can.  
Then he begins his story... 


	3. New Life in Gensokyo

Chapter Two : New Life in Gensokyo =======================================================================

"I was still a High school teenager..." Ryo started "...I was not from Japan, though I've speak fluently, but I came from Indonesia, a country by the ecuator and at the South eastern Asia in the outside world. How I did spirited away from Indonesia to Gensokyo, which according to the situation is located in Japan, is unknown either by me...

I was in a school's field trip, and it spends three days and two nights, that's why I've bring my large bag stuffed with clothes and other needs for me, Including emergency tools and food.  
The first destination was a mountain by the next province. Because the bus can't climb up the mountain, we climb it by walking by the side of the road. Well, after few kilos, there's a... gap... suddenly opened below us... and I'm sure, It's not only me that spirited away to Gensokyo..." Ryo explained. Reisen and Keine looks at Ryo's eyes deeply, as they're very interested with Ryo's story.

"If you said so... could you at least guess how much another outsiders that drifted away here?" Keine asked "As I recall..." Ryo remembering for seconds "...there were two of my friends nearby me at I could see that there's my teacher's car passing by, so let's call it another 3 or 4 human and a car..." Ryo said. "Sorry, but what's a car?" Reisen asked "It's an auto land transportation that moves with gasoline for it's fuel, it's four wheeled" Ryo describing.  
"Well, perhaps if somebody's seeing one, they'll report or telling it to people anyway..." Keine said.

"Ah! It's already this late?" Reisen noticed that the sun is in his halfway to set "Sorry, Miss Keine, Ryo-kun, I must go back to Eientei to prepare dinner... or else princess will go rage again.." Reisen stand up and bowed afterwards "Oh, yeah, sure... Thanks for your escort before... Reisen..." Ryo thanked her "Well then, until next time..." Reisen leaving the room. "Wait! Reisen..." Ryo stopped her before Reisen go outside "Yes, Ryo-kun?" Reisen answered while looking back. "U..um.." Ryo can't make his words "...uh, could you come by again tomorrow, I mean... It's fun to chat with you and... I want to know about you a little more..." he asked with a little blush on his face.  
Hearing Ryo's request, Reisen's face turned red too. "Ah... um, sure... when I'm finished with house chores, perhaps I'll visits you Ryo-kun... but I can't promise the time since Eientei always busy..." she answered "...and, thanks for asking that because I'm sort of... wants to know you more too.." she continued.  
By the time Reisen look at Ryo's face, their eyes met. It feels like the time just stopped and their hearts skips a beat at that moment.

"Ehm..." Keine coughed from the living room. "Aah.. well, thank you then... see you tomorrow if you can" Ryo gives his farewell "Ah, see you tomorrow too..."

Ryo walks back inside the living room again, with some sort of unamused face when he noticed Keine's smiling face. "Well, well, it's your, roughly first day in Gensokyo and you've just fallen in love don't you... my, my, teenagers..." Keine comments with a slight joking tone "I'm...!" Ryo wants to yell but holds it.  
"Now then, Ryo... we could have a serious talk now..." Keine's expression and tone.  
Ryo sat on the floor again. "I'm listening..." he said. "Okay, first... now you are one of the citizens of Gensokyo, of course no matter how hard you want to go outside, you still need to have a place to live, food to eat, and other needs. As place to live, I'm willing to lend you the guest room in this house, so starting from today until you could get your own settlement, Kamishirasawa House is your house..." she explained "Food and supplies, is also in my charge of it... so basicly you're a freeloader here... but I'm not letting you to be a pure freeloader, even here in Gensokyo nothing is free..." she continued. "So you want me to pay you?" Ryo asked "Well, no... I'm not putting you any charge, but I want you for the time being, to be the part of the Gensokyo or at least this village's civilization..." she continues "That means you need to find a job, you're roughly 16-17 right? Well in this village those who aged 15 up is applied to do various job in the village according to their speciality, this we will discuss later..."  
"...and also, you need to officially register yourself as a villager here, laws here perhaps are not greater than the laws in outside world, but still..." she explained.

"Oookay, so I need to register myself as a villager here and find a job?" Ryo cleared "Yes, as for your education, perharps you'll not needing it since the school in this village is way back..." Keine stated "Well, next week is a long term holiday so i think it's fine..." Ryo said. "Very well then, tomorrow I'll accompany you to the village hall to register, then for your jobs... actually there's always a pile of job vacancy by the village hall, so you could choose yourself tomorrow.." Keine explained. "Okay, I understand..." Ryo replied with a small nod "Good, now let's eat dinner..." Keine stands up then walks toward the kitchen.  
Keine takes out the pan and starts cooking, while Ryo is going back to his room, at least for now..  
He stares at his large bag "Perhaps I should unpack these..." he said to himself. So he opens the bag's zipper, unveals tons of 'outside world' stuff. He takes out his clothes and group it then store it inside the empty drawer. He takes out miscellaneous stuffs such as his small notebook, mangas, and his field trip guidebook. Then he takes out his Digital Camera. "Hmm, perhaps I could use this... I'm in a foreign place anyway..." he puts the camera and few extra batteries of it on the drawer. Then in the side pocket, he takes out his cellphone. "Hah, like I could use this... but It's fine for listening musics.." he takes out the cellphone and the headset, and he just remembered he has portable charger that will lasts few days, just in case.  
He finishes unpacking his bag, he stares to his new temporary room. "Well... now just make myself comfortable here" he whims.  
From the window, he could see the village's night life. It's not as bright as the city's, but he still can see faint glowing lights from the buildings and the street.  
"Ryo-kun! Dinner's ready!" Keine shouts from downstairs "Okay, coming..." Ryo replied. Remembering now he's as good as 'home' he takes off his jacket and puts it on the hanger by the drawer. Then he walks downstairs.  
The kitchen's smells very good of freshly cooked food. "Can't help but keep making my smelling sense feels good..." Ryo said as he entered the kitchen "Haha, It's just an ordinary household cooking, you haven't smells those on the village shops..." Keine replies with small laugh "I'm just being honest..." Ryo sits on the chair.  
Then Keine serves a plate of fried sliced meat, with soy sauce-like sauce that makes the meat's color is brownish. "I've seen this food before, it's called... yaki.. yaki?" Ryo trying to guessed the food "Yakiniku, made from fresh beef and other ingridients..." Keine tells Ryo as she gives Ryo his chopsticks.  
Ryo eats the frist bite "Okay, call me over reacted but this is very good..." he comments as he swallow the beef "Thanks, but It's just my ordinary cooking" Keine smiled and eats her portion.

Few moments later, they finished. "Thank you for the food Miss Keine..." Ryo thanked Keine as she taking the plates to the dishwasher sink, traditional sink to be precise. "Now then, let's continue our conversation..." Keine sits in front of Ryo, with a serious tone. "But first of all... are you sure you want to stay in Gensokyo? Usually people will keep bugging he wants to get back home but you're so easily says you'll stay here..." Keine asked "Well..." Ryo scratches his cheek "...to be honest I'm living by myself all this time, My parent's lives in the different city, so I'm pretty bored with my life's out there... I don't have much friends to be missed, and also I DO... really want things like this happens to me..." he answered with a smile "Hmm, that's wierd enough... okay aside of that, you do need a job here, either it's part time or full time..." Keine continues "..well, what's your speciality? Actually, there's a thing that will be expected from an outsider like you and it's the knowledge of the outside world's civilization and technology..." Keine explains.  
"Uuh, I'm a science person myself, I'm very good at especially Mathematics, science subject Biology, Chemistry, well.. maybe not very good at Physics, I'm also studying a little bit of sociology and crime psychology..." Ryo answered "...you could say I'm a common smart kid" Keine rubs her chin "We've studied Biology here, as for Chemistry it's more like an Alchemy here, as for Physics, we don't do much so perhaps you could use your physics knowledge to work here..." Keine said "..but beside from your speciality do you have any hobbies? That could be a job reference too..." Keine asked "Let's see... I'm fond of books, in fact I'm also writing a cheap novel, journalistic, photography, and I'm a painter myself too..." Ryo replied "...well sometimes I'm a consultant too for problems"  
"Well, if so, there's quite much job you could do, or even start yourself..." Keine said with a light tone "...now, let's go to bed, tomorrow's gonna be a quite long day..." Keine stands up "Okay..." Ryo follows Keine walks out of the kitchen. "My room is in the first floor, yours upstairs, the futon is in the lowerest drawer ok?" Keine explains "Got it, oh yeah how about bathroom?" Ryo asked from half of the stairs "Right below you..." Keine pointed to the door below the stair "Okay, thanks... Good night Miss Keine..." Ryo climbs the stairs "Good night, Ryo-kun..." Keine replies as she entered her room.

Ryo enters his room, changes his uniform into a boxer shorts and simple t-shirt. He draws out the futon and lies in it. "Well, here it goes Ryo..." he muttered "... an unordinary everyday life will starts tomorrow" as he shuts the candle, taking off his glasses and fell asleep.

A loud music played from Ryo's cellphone. "Argh.. already?" Ryo tries to grab his phone and turned off the alarm "Fuck..." he pulls the futon over his face. When he starts to fell asleep again, someone knocks on his door. "Ryo-kun! Wake up!" Keine shouts from the outside "Aw, okay..." Ryo said with a lazy tone "...just a minute..." he wears his glasses, takes his unifom and walks out of the room. He walks downstairs, finds Keine only in her sleeping robes. "Morning, miss Keine... *yawn*" he greets Keine "Morning, Ryo-kun... I'll get the breakfast, you may use the bathroom first.." Keine walks to the kitchen "Ah, don't mind my portion, I'm not used to eat rice for breakfast..." Ryo tells Keine while walking into the bathroom "Suit yourself then..."  
The bathroom is a traditional one, bamboo tub, and a fireplace heater. "Lucky I've had a mirror..." Ryo said to himself as he didn't see any mirror inside it. He takes a short cleaning, just rubbing his upper body with wet towel. He washed his face, cleans his hair without shampoo, and brushed his teeth. "Well, good as new..."  
He walks back to his room while he smells an aroma of fresh miso soup. In his room he opens the front pocket, taking a pack of cheese bread and a carton of milk. Yes, he do stores a plenty of instant and canned food too, though probably he didn't need it.  
He walks back to the kitchen, finds Keine in the middle of eating her breakfast. "What do you got for breakfast usually Ryo-kun?" she asked "Cheese bread..." Ryo shows a pack of bread "...and chocolate milk" he raised his another hand "Well enjoy yourself, since we Japanese aren't good with western diary products as cheese, by the way how did they made chocolate milk?" Keine asked "Um, simple.. you just mix a hot cocoa with milk... well it'll be not a very good taste since it's a simple recipe, the good one is complicated..." Ryo answered.

They've finished their breakfast sooner. "Get ready Ryo-kun, we'll go to the Village hall shortly before It's too crowded..." Keine said "Anytime..." Ryo answered as he puts on his jacket. "I'm going to change now..." Keine enters her room, close the door, but suddenly opens it again "..no peeking" she warned. Ryo stares awkwardly at the closed door "As if I'll do it to my landlady..." he whims.  
Keine gets out of her room with her daily blue dress. "Let's go..." she said to Ryo while wearing her outdoor slipper while Ryo wears his sneakers. They get out of Keine's house and walks down the street. "Is the Village hall far?" Ryo asked "It's just barely 15 minutes from here..." Keine answered.  
Along the trip, Ryo learns about the neighborhood around Keine's house, since he'll stay there for awhile he need to know the closest facility around. There's a convinience store just across the street, a sake shop just few houses from Keine's house, and a paper and stationery shop not far.  
Few minutes later they've arrived at the market district. They take the way to the Village square. Since it's still early in the morning, it's not very crowded. Ryo is able to see the shops more clearly, few of them is not opened yet though, except few restaurants and groceries. Come to think of it, even though this is a village, and they say it's a small one, It's quite large and as large as a small town. Perhaps because the gensokyo's human civilization is centered here.  
Before Ryo knows it, they've already arrived at the village square. It's a large field with a fountain in the middle of it. At the fountain, stands a big round Yin-Yang orb. Around the fountain, there's few bench for people to sat on. The buildings around the square is bigger than the building he saw before. There's the largest white building with a high tower, there's written 'Village Hall and Council'.

"Well, this is the Village square... there's the village hall as you can see..." Keine pointed at the white building "..in there, you can do the village bussiness as the registration, job vacancies, birth and death, and others.." she explained " then she pointed at the building beside the hall "There, is the Village's Defence Force, they take care of this village's security from threats from both humans and youkai..." "Wait, Youkai?" Ryo asked "Well, the departement of youkai threats only contains peoples that able to use their powers properly..." Keine explained "And there's the city library, runs under the Hieda family..." she pointed to the large building by their left "Hieda family?" Ryo asked "It's a long story to explain, I'll explain it later... now that we're arrived at the Village Hall, let's register yourself..." she pulled Ryo into the Village Hall.  
The village hall's interior, is very similar to a city hall back to the outside world. "Here, lets go..." Keine takes Ryo to a door by the west hallway.  
Inside the door, is a small office, only a middle aged man sitting on his desk. "Excuse me..." Keine mentioned the man of their presence "What? Oh, Miss Kamishirasawa! It's unusual for you to go to this office" the man replied "Well, as I told you two days ago, I have an outsider with me to register..." Keine pulls Ryo into the room "Uh, hi...?" Ryo greeted the man. "Ahaha, don't be so stiff... I'm pretty much an easy person, now why don't you sit down here?" the man said with a small laugh. Ryo sat on the chair in front of the man.  
"Now then, my name is Nakamura Yoshiki, just call me Yoshiki, then you are?" Yoshiki introduced himself "Sakakibara Ryoichi..." Ryo tells Yoshiki his name "Ok then, Sakakibara-san, if you want to be this village's villager, then you must fill in this form..." Yoshiki takes out a parchment, bottle of ink and it's brush. The form is mostly in Kanji and less Hiragana. Ryo who is not very fond of Kanji, just guessing by the arrangements. Name, he wrote it in Katakana, age, 1 and 7 in separated kanji, which is wrong of course, and other informations by asking Keine or Yoshiki.  
When he done, Yoshiki stares at the parchment in a strange look "One and Seven? Do you mean seventeen by any chance?" he asked "Uh, yes..." Ryo answered in a embarassed tone "...and why is your name in katakana? Don't you have Kanji spelling of your name?" Yoshiki asked again "Uh, I'm not a Japanese myself, So if there's any explanation in my name, Ryo is my real name and Ichi because I'm the first son... and Sakakibara, is the family name of a certain charater in a manga..." Ryo explains "Well, katakana or hiragana in names are very rarely used, so if you could, maybe you can find a kanji meaning of your name..." tells Yoshiki "I'm not very fond of Kanji myself..." Ryo replied.  
"Ah! I've got an idea!" Keine said "How about this: Sakaki as in Sacred Tree, and Bara as in Field?" she suggested "So Sakakibara could means Sacred Tree Field?" Ryo asked "I'm just suggesting, and Ryo as in Good kanji" she continued "Then, Sakakibara Ryoichi means One Good Sacred Tree Field? That's kinda..." Ryo scratched his head "I don't think it's odd... Well few of our villagers has a funny names too you know, and what's funny is most of us often misread kanji 'Ya' as in Eight, int 'Ya' in Old Hag..." Yoshiki chuckled "Hahaha, I wonder if they do mean Old Hag..." Ryo said "...well, that's all for the registration... you must get an identification photograph and aura at the Village's Defence Force, now for your job..." Yoshiki takes out a scroll "My, my, many kinds.. no, there is all kinds of jobs here listed, name it you have it..." Yoshiki browses the list.  
"Hmm... let's see, My body is not as strong as it seen so I'd prefer jobs that doesn't requires strengths and powers..." Ryo describes "Hmm, most of those jobs aren't full time, and even it's full time it's dull..." Yoshiki said "It's okay, what's hte full time one?" Ryo asked "This... a job as Crime Investigator at the Village's Defence Force, it's said that they need the more intelligent and smarter person to fill the position, there will be an inteligence test first before signing in, no other specifications... you'll take this?" Yoshiki asked "Well, I'ts requires intelligence at least so I'm taking it..." Ryo replied "Well if you say so, here, take this pamphlet, and you'll go straight to the office to take the test" Yoshiki gives the job pamphlet "Okay thanks for your help..." Ryo thanked Yoshiki "Not at all, It's my job though..." Yoshiki smiled.  
Ryo and Keine get out of the room and walked out of the village hall.  
"Well then? Let's get to the Defence Force Office to get your identification and your job.." Keine asked "Okay..." Ryo answered as they entered the DF Office. The DF office interior is not much different than the Village Hall, unless it's much smaller. They've go to the receptionist and talks with the officer. "Excuse me, I want to make an Identification..." Ryo asked "Go straight the Hallway B, third door in the right..." the officer said "Thank you...". They've entered the said office "Excuse me, I'm here for identification or something..." he greeted "Well, we may begin now, since you're the first person to do..." the officer replied as he prepares the camera. The camera is an old camera that uses strobe with gunpowder, such as latter 1800 cameras. "When your photograph being taken, you'll feel a little bit of energy force, so please try to hold still ok?" the officer said "Huh? Why?" Ryo asked while sitting at the prepared stool "This camera is an outside world camera modified by Tengu and Kappa technology, named the YinYang camera, it could takes two plates of film at one shot, while the first plate showing the clean photo and the other is the photo of your aura... both used for identification and archives, since nobody shares the same aura..." the officer explains "Oh, I see now..."  
FLASH!  
"Ooof! You're right..." Ryo felt a little dizzy after the flash "...let's see..." the officer takes out the films, Keine take a look at it too. "Well, not so bad, but your aura is somehow... different..." the officer said "Maybe because i'm an outsider..." Ryo said "An outsider? Oh, then it explains perhaps... well, that's all then, what's your name?" the officer asked "Sakakibara Ryoichi..." Ryo answered "How's the kanji for ichi?" the officer asked again "One.."  
"Okay, this'll be archived.. thank you" the officer puts the both photograph into a box. "Thank you officer, by the way, do you know where I could applies the job for the Crime Investigator?" Ryo asked "Eh? You wan't to be the Investigator?" the officer asked in astonishment "Well yes, why?" Ryo asked "It's been 4 months since the last investigator being fired because his lack of intellegence, just a tip... consider it again, the test for the job is pretty much hard..." the officer said "Well, I've made my decision though, thanks for the tip anyway..." Ryo said "up to you then, take the east hallway, the last door..." the officer guides "Thank you..." Ryo and Keine left the room.  
"4 months? No offence but there aren't intelligent person enough to fill the positin in this village?" Ryo asked in wonders "True, the position requires a person with multi-knowledge and high logic level, most of the villagers here doesn't have a proper education because there's no school before Kamishirasawa Academy was estabilished 8 years ago by me..." Keine explained "8 years ago? So your age is..." Ryo asked "It's not polite to ask women their age..." Keine replied with a little annoyed tone "Okay, sorry about that..." Ryo apologized.  
They've entered the door at the end of the hallway as the officer said. There's a sign 'knock first' on the door. "Hello, excuse me...?" Ryo knocked the door and greeted from outside "Ah, sorry, this is a private office, only important bussiness allowed..." said a man from inside the office "But I'm here for the job interview..." RYo replied "Ah! Why don't you say earlier? Please come in..." the man asked Ryo to come in "YOu could handle this by yourself could you?" ask Keine before Ryo entered the room "Well I suppose I'll try to handle this..." Ryo replied "Okay then, It's almost the time for me to teach at the school, when you're done you could take a tour of the village or go straight home ok? Here's my spare key..." Keine gives her home's spare key. "Thanks Miss Keine, take care..." Ryo waves as Keine walks away.  
Ryo opened the office door, and there's a middle aged man inside there, sitting by his desk. "Hello, good morning young lad... so you're here for the Crime Investigator position interview and test?" he asked "Uh, yeah... I think the job didn't requires more than intelligence so I think I'll try..." Ryo replied "If so, please sit down... and I'll see if you're the right person to fill this position..." he said as he asked Ryo to sit down and takes a book from underneath his table... "Here, please fill this questions as it is... after that I'll consider wheter you are who I'm looking for or not..." the man said as he giving Ryo the book and a brush with it's ink "Ooo...kay..." Ryo recieves the book and brush then he starts working in it.

When he opened the book, he astonished. The questions and problems are all only simple logic questions and mathematical problems. He starts working on it. Some are simple equations and algebra, as he keep working on it in quite remarkable speed, the problems become harder as alghorithm and even geometries and simple physics. He keep doing it until he finished the last page.  
"I'm done, sir..." Ryo said "Hmm? Already? That's barely an hour!" the man said in astonishment. The man takes the book and start reading Ryo's answers. Page by page, his expressions more and more astonished and surprised. As he closes the book, he stares deep in Ryo's eyes.  
"Young man..." he said "Yes?" Ryo replied "You know, even until my age I've never saw an answers like you've written..." he said "...look, this... Algorithm, Algebra, even Geometry and Complicated Physics prblems, even the logic and dialy problems answers are simply... unique and unusual..." he commented as he browse through the pages again "So, what's your name?" he asked "Ryoichi, Sakakibara Ryoichi..." Ryo answered "Well, Sakakibara-san... Maybe my final answer will surprise you..." he puts the book and stares to Ryo's eyes again "...welcome, to the Gensokyo Human VIllage Central Defence Force, Human Unit!"  
Ryo's face show his cheerful "Thank you very much sir!" he stands and bows deeply to the man "Yes, yes, good... from now on, we're aquatainces, call me Nakamura Hisashi, I'm a high rank officer, which is as same as you... looking ofrward to work with you, Sakakibara..." he said "Yes, Nakamura san..." Ryo bows again.  
"Well, you will begin to wrok tomorrow, and for the uniform, we don't have uniforms, just badges that will be given to you tomorrow, but the color of your clothes must be black and red accessories..." Nakamura explains "Okay, I'll note it then... well, see you tomorrow at work, Nakamura san..." Ryo said as he opens the door to exit the office "Well see you too, Sakakibara san..." Nakamura replies.

Ryo exits the DF office. It's already 10 o'clock as he look at his phone. "Well, nothing to do so maybe I'll go around the village for a bit more..." Ryo whims. He walks to a random road, as he read the sign that says "The Dragon Statue Park? Looks interesting..." Ryo walks to the said place.  
Few minutes after crowded street, he saw something like a big dragon sculpture at a large grass park. "Well, a nice statue it is..." Ryo complimets. He sits on the bench under a big tree. He could feel the spring breeze on his face, as he slowly closes his eyes and fell asleep.

Hello, Ryo Abstrak is here.  
Thanks for reading Lost in Gensokyo. If you wonder why the prologue and first chapter is quite different in length and fill in, because there was a 5 months gap since I started to write this story. So, mybe you'll get the story's feelings starting this second chapter.  
Suspense? Yeah I'm planning to put in a suspense and mystery flavour in the next chapter.  
Well then, please enjoy the story and please review to help me make this story better!

And excuse my bad grammar using cuz' I'm not perfect in English :)


	4. The Incident Begins

"Hey, hey wake up..." a girl's voice wakes Ryo up from his dream "Uhm, what?" he whims and yawns before he opens his eyes. Only to see, is a teen aged girl with red-white shrine maiden outfit. Her black slightly brown hair is tied into small ponytail with a big red ribbon. "So careless of you Ryo-kun, to fell asleep in a place like this..." Ryo heards a voice he know, it was Keine, who is right beside the red-white shrine maiden "Ah, I've find it comfortable here, so I fell asleep... perhaps this'll be my favorite spot in the future..." Ryo said with a light smile "If you want to stay here for a long time, maybe..." the shrine maiden said "Excuse my impoliteness, My name is Hakurei Reimu, the shrine maiden of Hakurei Shrine, nice to meet you Sakakibara-kun" she introduced herself "Eh, so you are a shrine maiden Hakurei-san..?" Ryo asked as he stands from the bench "Please, don't be so formal, Reimu is fine..." Reimu states "..and yes, I'm the shrine maiden, perhaps not the only one but I'm the first here..."

"It's not that rare for outsiders like you to be spirited away here, but the rare one that spotted in the bamboo forest, usually they popped out near my shrine or at Muenzuka..." Reimu said "Eh? Your shrine? Why?" Ryo asked "Well, my Shrine, is the Hakurei Shrine. It's the main gate between Gensokyo and the outside world because it's also exists in the outside world. It's also bears the maintenace of the Great Hakurei Border, so it's existence is very vital to Gensokyo..." she explains "...but the border Itself is not perfect, there's places as my shrine and muenzuka that the border is somewhat weakened, the same thing is also occurs near the Sanzu River, Netherworld border, and Makai, that's why some outsiders may spirited away accidentally or not..." she continued "Wait, Accidentally or not?" Ryo asked again "ACcidentally when that human is crossed the border without he noticed it, not accidentally, when a certain OLD HAG border Youkai messing around... I don't know wheter is occured in your case, but judging from your place of appeared first time, it may be that OLD HAG's doing..." Reimu answers and somewhat putting an annoyed tone on the old hag word "Well then? As the maintenancer of the border, does that mean you could help me to cross the border?" Ryo asked "Sure I could, but as I heard from Keine was, you're not from Japan are you? Then it's must be difficult, since the outside part of shrine itself is located somewhere unknown in the middle of Japan nature, for simple it's abandoned inside the heart of a forest" Reimu replied "Well, I'm not good for adventuring inside a forest, so maybe my only option to cross the border is..." Ryo said but Reimu suddenly walks "I assure you It's not that easy, that OLD HAG, is a Youkai that born tens of thousand years ago, her way of thinking is out of human's logic, so perhaps with you're purposely spirited away here, maybe there's a major goal to achieve..." she said "Then that leaves me no choice, maybe I'll stay here for time being... to be honest I'm always wishes things like this happens to me..." Ryo replies "Well, If you're comfortable with that, I'm in no postion to judge you..." Reimu said "Then, fell free to ask me if you need help, OK?" "I'll keep that in mind Reimu-san..." Ryo said "Then, see you later Sakakibara-kun, I need to do some shopping..." reimu waved as she walks away.

"So, Keine... the school's done already?" Ryo asked Keine "Eh? Nope, it's lunch break for an hour, so I decided to pick you up with REimu to explains things to you..." Keine replies "...and how about the job?" she asks "Smooth, I could go tomorrow..." Ryo replies "Good then, that means you're a part of Gensokyo..." Keine said "...what do you want for lunch? Let's have a little celebration for your new job" she continued "Anything will do actually, but I want to try that ramen noodles thingy..." Ryo answered "Ah, ramen? If so, I knew the right place for a good ramen..." Keine drags Ryo to market street.

Few shops passed, they've stopped at a ramen restaurant. "Kinoshita Family's ramen is the best ramen in the village!" Keine said as she pointed at the shop's sign "Kinoshita Bar". They've entered the bar. The bar is reeks of spices and sake. Ryo and Keine sats on the stall infront of the counter. "Ah, Miss Keine! The usual?" the barman asked "Yes please, Hiroshi, and what do you want Ryo-kun?" Keine asks Ryo "Uh, a regular ramen please, but please don't too spicy, I'm not very fond of spicy foods..." Ryo asks "Oho, first time eh? Well, fine... but I reccomend you to taste the special ramen of Kinoshita Family" Hiroshi said as he makes the ramen. As the smell of boiling ramen soup getting good, there's new customers opens the door. "...can't believe that Kaguya asked my assitance to escort you to Kourindou" a girl voice said. The two girls sat beside Ryo, and he knew from the apperance he have met them before. "Oh, it's the outsider I've found..." the girl with long silver hair realized. She wears a white shirt that the color is somewhat like it have burnt repeatedly. Her red trousers hanged by suspenders, covered with few amulets. "Eh? Ryo-kun is here?" the another girl asks, and from the voice, Ryo recognize it was certainly Reisen. "Ah! Reisen-chan!" Ryo greeted "And, you must be, according to Miss Eirin, Mokou isn't it? Thank you for assisting me that time" Ryo asked to Mokou "Yes, I am, Fujiwara No Mokou, nice to meet you, though we've met few days ago..." Mokou greeted Ryo "Ryo-kun? What are you doing here? It's surprising to see you in this bar..." Reisen ask "Well, Keine takes me here as I approved for my new job..." Ryo answers. Keine purposedly not disturbing them. "New job? So you're already had a job here? COngratulations then! What kind of job?" REisen asked as the conversation continues "I'm working as the Crime Investigator for HVDF, didn't know what it'll gives me though but whatever it is I'll try..." Ryo answered "whoa? Crime Investigator? YOu've must have a good head there!" Reisen said as she astonished "Haha, not to boast very much but I'm good at things like that..." Ryo shrugged.

As the ramen is served, they've continued to talk about various things about their lives. "So, what bussines do you have now at the village, Reisen?" Ryo asked "Ah, Kaguya-sama has ordered me to retrieve a package from the Kourindou, as I don't know the way to there clearly, she told me to ask Mokou's assistance" she answered "What's Kourindou?" Ryo asks "Kourindou is a simple second hand shop, what's makes it special that the shop is seling items that comes from the outside world" Mokou butts in "The shopkeeper is Morichika Rinnosuke, he has an ability to determine the purpose and name of an unknown item at a glance, but that's a mundane ability since he can't find the way to use it, most of the merchandise is for decorations only" Mokou continues "From the outside world? Hmm... intersting..." Ryo said "Hey, mind if I join you both? I don't have anything to do this evening so perhaps I'm checking this Kourindou shop, maybe even helping that shopkeeper a bit to use few items..." Ryo asked "WEll, I don't mind tough" Mokou said "I neither" Reisen said "Well, if you want, go ahead, I can't accompany you any longer since I'm going back to the school though..." Keine said "Well, I'm going then..."  
After paying for the ramen, that in fact, at a quite reasonable price as the ramen is very good, Keine goes back to the school and Ryo tags along with Reisen and Mokou.

"The shop is located outside of the village, near the Forest of MAgic" Mokou said as she lead the way. They've arrived at the village east gate, and halted by a guard "Hey, no tresspasing unless... oh it's you Fujiwara-san!" the gueard realize it's Mokou they're halting "Mind if I goes out of the village? I'm going to the Kourindou for a bit..." She said "...and those two? One of them is the Eientei rabbit though..." the guard asked again "Yeah, they're under my responsiblity too..." Mokou answered "Okay then, you may pass..." said the guard. "So that's how they defended the village eh?" Ryo asked "Yes, even it's mundane... most of the youkai could fly, they've walking only for leisure though" Mokou answered. As they walked further, they've reached a crossroad. The straight one is into the forest and the right one is a stone stairs. "The stairs are leading to Hakurei Shrine, since it's close to the village, It's not very restricted to come here very often though..." Mokou said.  
They've walked through the forest path. Time flies while Ryo and Reisen chats about their lives, and Mokou only butts in sometimes if anything about her or Kaguya is mentioned. Few moments later, they've arrived at a large clearing of the the middle of the clearing, stands a small building. As Ryo reads the kanji written at the sign "Kourindou... so this is the place?" he asked "Yeah, pretty neat huh?" says Reisen. The exterior of the shop is stacked with various things from outside world for sure. Street signage, advertisment boards, stack of unused tires, even an expensive mountain bike. "Let's go inside..." Mokou said.

"Hello? Rinnosuke san? Are you there?" Mokou knocks the door "Yeah, come in..." a man voice answered from the inside. As they proceed to enetered the shop. Ryo is astonished looking at the interior. A grandfather clock, a plasma tv, a set of PC, two laptops even one of them is Apple iBook, stereo set, a traditional heater, an electric guitar with it's pedalboard and amplifier, a wardrobe filled with outside world clothes, and even an XBox 360 with it's kinect. On the walls, hanged flags of nations, even flags of certain Football club. "Welcome to Kourindou, Fujiwara-san, Inaba-san, and I guess you're new here... again, welcome to Kourindou" a man with glasses and white hair, dressed in blue clothes greets them. "Yeah, Hi, Rinnosuke san, I'm here only to escort Reisen for a package..." Mokou said "Yes, Rinnosuke-san, I believe Kaguya-sama has ordered a package from you, has it arrived yet?" Reisen asked "Oh! That package huh? Well I certainly have it, just a moment, feel free to browse the store as iI retrieve the package..." Rinnosuke said as he going into a door. Only a few second, he back with a box written "PlayStation Vita"."Here's your princess package, a PlayStation Vita, purposed to entertain the people who used it" Rinnosuke said "...and for you, strager... I believe it's your first time here, what are you looking for if I may ask?' Rinnosuke asks Ryo "Ah, Rinnosuke san isn't it? Well my name is Ryo, and why am I here, I'm an outsider, so I'd thought I could find some of items i could use here..." Ryo replies "Oh! You're an outsider" Rinnosuke said in surprised tone "But, as previous outsiders that had come here before, you're certainly can't explain about items here can you?" he said "Umm, according to the items that is..." Ryo replied "Then, how about this... you explained the way to use of an item, and I'll give you a free item per items you explained..." Rinnosuke offered "Fair deal... since I do see few items I needed here" Ryo accepted the offer "Oh? Then name all the items you need, I'll prepare it right away..." Rinnosuke said "Well, I need that bicycle outside" Ryo prescribed the thing he need "Only that? WEl, that transportation device are rarely one wants it since nobody able to ride it..." Rinnosuke said "Okay, then what kind of item you want me to explain for?" Ryo asked "Okay, hold on a minute..." Rinnosuke walks back to his desk, searching something underneath it.

He back with a box written "Unexplained items", then he grabs a hand stopwatch. "This, the purpose of this item is to tell and counts time in seconds, minutes, and hours, but the stopwatch's needle wont move..." Rinnosuke said "Well, it is, to use it you've only had to push the red button here..." Ryo pushed the red button by the stopwatch then the needle is moving "Ah! I see..." Rinnosuke puts the stopwatch back. Rinnosuke shows many things from a complicated one like a GPS, to the most mundane item like a rubber duck. "Then, the last item contained here..." then he pulled out a pistol. "Whoa! A Silverballer! One of the most powerful pistol!" Ryo said "Hmm? Well, the purpose is to defend yourself..." Rinnosuke said "..do you know how to use it?" "I'll show you, but outside..." Ryo takes the pistol and walked outside.  
"Look, first, you open the container like this..." Ryo pulls out the bullet magazine, and it's filled with bullets "Then pull the body of the gun..." he pulled the gun "...then pull the trigger to shoot!" BANG! A large explosion sound hears through the forest, making Rinnosuke, Reisen, Mokou, and wild birds surpised and scared "Whoa! I suppose this is a dangerous item!" Rinnosuke said "Yes, and No... If you know how to use it, It's not dangerous..." Ryo said while locking the pistol and gave it back to RInnosuke.

"As we dealed before, here's your Bicycle, are you sure you could ride it?" Rinnosuke asked "Hey, this thing is the most common transportation to use in the outside world!" Ryo boasts "...a little bit too high tough, but fine..." as he tried to get on the bike. When he starts to row the pedal, as an outside he is, he could ride the bike of course. "Well, I suppose you find it come in handy for you, then no problems if you take it..." Rinnosuke said The sun is almost set while Ryo, Reisen, and Mokou relized it "Whoa, It's almost nightfall.. come on guys, not a wise choice to walk in the forest in the middle of the night.." Mokou said "Well, we wouldn't make it if we walk through the path..." Reisen said "No, other choice then... Ryo-kun, come here a sec..." Mokou gives a hand signal to Ryo "Perhaps It's obvious but are you afraid of heights?" Mokou asked "Nope, not at all..." Ryo answered without hesistation "Well then it's easy now... REisen, you know what to do!" Mokou suddenly jumps onto the air and floating "Uh, wait... so that's what you means?" Ryo asked "Yes, Ryo-kun... hold my hand tight!" Reisen smiled as she holds Ryo's hand "What about the bike?" Ryo pointed at the bike "I'll carry it for you..." Mokou floats lower to picked the bike up "Now, let's go... it's almost night..." Mokou suddenly dashed flying in a astonishing speed "Uhh... Reisen... don't too fast okay?" Ryo said "Teehee, of course Ryo-kun!"

DASH!

"WHOAAAAA!" Ryo screamed as his hand pulled hard by Reisen "Hold on thight Ryo-kun! You don't want to know how hurt it is if you fall from this height as this speed!" Reisen said "The velocity is way beyond my calculation!" Ryo answered in shaking voice "What's velocity?" REisen asked "One of physical studies, I'll explain to you later so please SLOOW DOWWWN!" Ryo screamed when suddenly Reisen flying downwards "Haha, we're almost there!" she said.  
Few moments later, they landed infront of the Kamishirasawa House. "So slow..." Mokou said "Hahaha, looks like Ryo-kun can't stand that speed..." Reisen said as Ryo takes a rest by the wall "That... was... fascinating, yet... horrifying.." he said while trying not threw up "Thanks for the lift Reisen, Fujiwara-san..". "No prblem, by the way... Mokou is cool, don't be so formal..." Mokou replies with smile "Yeah, Ryo-kun... see you next time!" Reisen waved as she and Mokou flies to the bamboo forest.

-  
"RYO KUN! WAKE UP!" Keine shouted from the door "What! It's not even 6 am!" Ryo replies as he rolls on his futon "You have to go to work today remember!" Keine said "Holy shit! That's right... thank's Keine, just a minute!" Ryo jumped as he rushed changing his clothes. As the uniform code is black and red, he put on a black shirt, red vest, dark blazer , and dark jeans. As he looks himself in the mirror, he whims "You look like a real detective now, Ryo..."

"Morning Ryo-kun... wow, looking sharp there!" Keine greets Ryo as Ryo entered the kitchen "Yeah, haha..." Ryo laughed as he opened his cheese bread. "So, ready for your first time working?" Keine asked "I don't know, feels so happy but also a little bit paranoid about the work I have to do..." Ryo answered "Then, good luck Ryo-kun!" Keine said as she pat Ryo's shoulder "Yeah, thank you Miss Keine..." Ryo thanked Keine "Anyways, please don't ass Miss while calling me, that kames me feels so.. old.." Keine said "Okay, Keine... then?" Ryo smiled a bit "That's more likely, now it's about time doesn't it?" Keine looks at a traditional water clock at the kitchen "Well, let's go then" Ryo gets up from his chair and walks toward the front door alongside Keine. Ryo takes his bike to the DF Office but to keep manners, he just bring it aside of him, walking with Keine to the Market District, where they parted ways. As Keine goes to her way, Ryo jumps on his bike and dash through the uncrowded street to the DF Office.

As he arrived at his new office, the Village square is not very crowded, and the DF building itself is feels empty when Ryo saw the man from yesterday. "Nakamura-san!" Ryo greeted his fellow worker "Ah! Sakakibara-san! It's surprising to see you this early... the workhour starts at 7 o'clock you know?" Nakamura said as he noticed Ryo "Nah, I want to know more about this building first before I start to come late... so, could you show me my new office?" Ryo asked "Sure, follow me..." Nakamura said as he walked into the building. "By the way Sakakibara-san, your clothes are outside world clothes doesn't it? Looks very good on you anyway, seen those kind of clothes before though..." Nakamura said as they walked through the hallway "Hmm? Is it? Who have the same clothes as me?" Ryo asked "As I recall, it's that Half-ghost gardener from Netherworld, usually just that white shirt and vest, in her case is green yours is red, she wear skirts though" Nakamura said "Eeh? Is that so? Anyway, half-ghost? Even there's such thing as that in Gensokyo?" Ryo asked "Hahaha, this is Gensokyo! Anything is possible here!" Nakamura laughed.

"Now, this is your new office..." Nakamura opened a door and let Ryo entered the room. Ryo's new office is like a common office. There's a working desk, equipped with sets of brushes even a quill with it's ink bottle. Stack of papers and rolls of parchments. "Well, because there's no major cases you could relax here, but try to see the previous cases archives by the bookshelf there" Nakamura pointed at the bookshelf that filled with books. Oddly, the books that filling the shelf is not only the traditional thread-stictched book, but also books with hard covers and leather covers. "Um, there's few books that had hard covers, where is it come from?" Ryo asked "Well, majority of the archives here is donated by the Hieda family but there's also reference books from the Voile Library by the Scarlet Devil Mansion..." Nakamura explains "Hieda Family? Who are they?" Ryo asked "Hieda families are the one who writes the series of Gensokyo Chornicles, their current chornicler is Hieda No Akyuu, the Ninth Child of Miare, or reincarnation perhaps in this case..." Nakamura explains again "...as the Scarlet Devil Mansion, before you asked again, is a western styled mansion by the island in the middle of Misty Lake, it's only an hour travel by walk from the village, there's resides the only known vampires in Gensokyo, the Scarlet Sisters..." "Vampires? Whoa I thought there's only eastern dieties resides here, maybe I'll pay a visit sometimes there..." Ryo said "Well, you could make an appointment, their maid usually shops at the market district, they're quite welcoming though... but I tell you, the mistress is very childish" Nakamura said "Haha, I'm good with children I suppose..."

"Well, If that's all, I'm off to my office, right beside you, If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, and yeah... since you're filled the position, there's also a part-timer assistant for you, he'll be here at 9 o'clock after his morning class at school" Nakamura said "Kay, thank's Nakamura San!" Ryo thanked Nakamura.  
After Nakamura left, Ryo sits on the ratan chair by his desk. "Well, I think... nothing to do now, so I'll see the previous cases archives..." He said to himself as he stands up and browse the bookshelf "What's this? Scarlet mist Incident? Late Spring Incident, Impherishable Night Incident, Flower Incident, The Underground Incident, Flying Ship Incident, and this is rather new, the Mauseleoum Incident? Looks like these are major cases, perhaps I'll take a look..." Ryo takes the Scarlet Mist Incident archive book "Incident solver, Hakurei Reimu, so that Shrine Maiden does things like this too?" Ryo reads the cover.

Few hours passed and the book is not even finished by half. Suddenly someone knocks on Ryo's door "Huh? Oh, yeah, come in!" Ryo replies. Stands a young man, perhaps also a teenager, by the door. His hair is blood red and parted by side, his fringe covers his forehad to eyebrows. Ryo could tell he's quite tall, almost as tall as him, as by Ryo's judgement, the common men in the village is short, averagely as his shoulder. The man's wearing untied black yukata with red undershirt, but somehow wearing black trousers underneath it. He's wearing white shoes that looks like men's loafers. "Uh, are you Sakakibara-san? The new crime investigator?" the man asked "Yes, I Am... and you are?" Ryo asked back "I'm Yuzuru Yatsushita, your assistant part-timer... nice to meet you..." Yuzuru introduced himself and bows "Ah, yes... again I'm Sakakibara Ryoichi, nice to know you..." Ryo said and bows too, trying to follow the protocol here. "So, since there's no works, what about we chit chatting about outself?" Ryo said "Ah, yes..." Yuzuru sits by the chair "Well, Sakakibara-san, I heard you're from outside world right?" Yuzuru asked "Well, yes I am..." Ryo answered "That's cool! I've only could judge the outside world only by the books and magaizne I've bought from Kourindou! Is the outside world that fascinating?" Yuzuru's tension rise "Hahaha, it's just matter of home-feeling, for me It's not very good back there, the air is dirty even the water too so you need to buy clean water for drink. But, here, Gensokyo, I feel refreshened, It's a rare place outside there to be like gensokyo... where the air still reeks of morning haze by this hour..." Ryo said "Is that so? Pity then, but in Gensokyo, you've met youkais that eat humans, so you couldn't go outside of the village as you wish" Yuzuru said.  
Suddenly, someone knocked by the door. "Excuse me, Sakakibara san! Yuzuru san! You've got first work for you!" the man said "Eh? This early?" Yuzuru surprised "Yes, and perhaps a hard one... let's go..." tha man said as Ryo and Yuzuru followed him.  
"What happened?" Ryo asked to the man "A murder, and a very strange murder, you'll see why after we arrived at the crime scene" the man answered "Hmm, murder eh? Usually they'll say this is a Youkai doing..." Yuzuru said "But we need further evidence before we declare that this is youkai's doing, that's why we need crime investigator in situations like this..."

The crime scene is not very far, only few minutes brisk walking from the DF Office. The crime scene is a large japanese mansion, at the nameplate, written "Kirisame House". there's already many of the DF officers arrived. It's crowded there becasue people wants to see. "Hey! How's the situation?" the man asked to one of the officers "It's under control, you may enter, Sakakibara-san, Yuzuru-san..." the officer gives signal to open the gate. "Excuse me..." a woman voice called "What's happening here?" that voice turned to be Yagokoro Eirin.

"Ah! Yagokoro sensei!" the officer greets, Ryo overhears it so he noticed Eirin's presence. "Miss Eirin?" Ryo stopped and heads back. "Ah! Ryoichi-kun! I've heard you're now a crime Investogator don't you?" Eirin greets Ryo "Yeah I am now, what are you doing here? They say you're rarely goes to the village?" Ryo asked "Rarely doesn't means never, I'm just going to buy some herbs from the Herbs store..." Eirin answered "..but it seems there's a murder here, before those bodies transferred to my clinic how about we just examine them here? May i?" she asked to the officer "WEll... of course Yagokoro-sensei.." the man let Eirin passed "Thank you" Eirin said as she followed Ryo and Yuzuru. The crime scene is inside the master bedroom. Before Ryo, Yuzuru,and Eirin arrived, the room is remain closed after the first recognizing of the scene. "Could you open it now please?" Ryo asked "Okay, Sakakibara-san, here you go..." the guard opened the door and let Ryo and crew entered the room.

Strange conditon of the scene is sighted. The two victim is a married couple, the master of the house currently, is dead inside their futon. Looks like they went to sleep last night but eventually didn't wake up again forever. Beside their futon is a melted candle. There's also a tray with teapot and two teacups. "The door was locked from the inside, you see..." the officer showed the broken key slot "The first servant who break through this door are panicked when knowing their master aren't awake until a half hour ago, so he decided to entered forcefully..." he explained. Ryo looks at the condition of the room, no opened windows, only two vents with trellis. The only way to enter the room is only by door, and the door is locked. "So this is a closed room murder... fascinating..." Ryo whims. As Eirin checked the body, she stated "The both victims are certainly poisoned, before I could determine the poison is, I need to run blood test first..." she said. Ryo heard it "Maybe, you could Miss Eirin, but perhaps..." Ryo said, but in the middle of the sentence, he sniffed around the room. Inhales deeply, exhale, inhales again, exhale. "The smell is very weak now but, I need a proof tstement here... excuse me, could you bring to me the first servant that entered the room?" Ryo asked to the officer "Right away!" the officers answered as they goes out of the room.

Few moments later, a middle aged woman entered the room. "Are you the first servant that entered the room?" Ryo asked "Ye..yes I am, sir..." the servant answered shakenly "Just one question... did you smell something unusual when you broke into this room?" Ryo asked "Uh, sorry, but I can't remember..." the servant answered "Are you sure? Not a slightest? Remember it correctly..." Ryo enclosing his face to the servant's face, as he makes an intimidating situation. Uh, that... I remembered... it's smells like... almonds" the servant answered in frightened face "Are you sure?" Ryo asked again "Yes! It's defineatly almonds! When I checked my master's body, he's reeks of almonds!" the servant said in certainty tone "Yes! Almonds, sure you all could smell it too now, even the smell is very weak..." Ryo said. As everybody sniffed the room, most of them said so.

"SO, Miss Eirin, you could determine the poison now?" Ryo asked Eirin "Almonds, poison that smells like almonds... ah! I know it!" Eirin said in shocked tone "Right, Hydrogen Cyanide, commonly knows as Hydrocyanic Acid, an extremely poisonous liquid that boils slightly above room temperature, and turned into gas that inhaled by the victims..." Ryo explained "Hmm, you've got some brains inside there Ryoichi-kun..." Eirin praised him "Thank you, Miss Eirin..." Ryo bows. "Sakakibara-kun, now we got the what, but we haven't get the how, who, and why..." Yuzuru said "That's it! HOW the murderer slips in the Hydrogen Cyanide into this room? He certainly cannot carry it carelessly because one wrong move he'll killed himself, so he surely carry it in a gasproof container or bottle or thermos, also it's not impossible to mix it inside candle or the tea..." Ryo puts his hands on his chin, thinking.

"Wait a minute!" suddenly a girl voice butts in, and turns to be Hakurei Reimu, that cames out from the crowds outside the room "Your explanation is impressive, Sakakibara-kun, but let's add one more HOW there!" Reimu said "Hakurei-san? Why are you here?" one of the officer asked "Murders like this, there are possibility of youkai's doing, so I am as the main Youkai exterminator here also have to butt myself in.." Reimu answered but didn't look at the officer "Sakakibara-kun, I ask you, how suppose the killer obtain that kind of potion, as the name itself are quite strange in my ears!" Reimu asked "Now that's another puzzle..." Eirin said "...Hydrogen Cyanide is not a common indgridient for a potion, as it's still a foreign items for humans here...". Ryo thinks again, then he pulls his smartphone "What's that Sakakibara-san? A outside world device?" Yuzuru asked "Yes, but I'll explain later.. now let me do this..." Ryo browses his smartphone. He's sure lucky has a digital copies of Japanese ancient texts so he doesn't had to browse wikis in internet that would be obviously can't since there's no signals in Gensokyo. "Is there any kappa or tengu inhabitants here?" Ryo asked "There are Kappa and Tengu village by the mountain..." Reimu answered "This is still speculations, but since they said Kappa's and Tengu's technology is more advanced, there's a chance they're producing Hydrogen Cyanide, and no offence Miss Eirin, you're a doctor and medicene maker, there's also chance you're possesing few amount of Hydrogen Cyanide..." Ryo said "That's... pretty logical explaination..." Yuzuru said "Hmm, I don't know if I had Hydrogen Cyanide in my storage, but if I do I'll surely inform you..." Eirin said "No, sorry Miss Eirin, not that I suspect you to be the killer, but for safety and certainty, I'll need to ask the DF force to check in your storage..." Ryo said "I don't mind then, as long as they don't break anything..." Eirin said as she shows a light smile "Thank you, Yuzuru-san, please tell the officers about this..." Ryo ordered Yuzuru "Right away!" Yuzuru hurried walks out the room.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Reimu said in high tone, raised her both hands halfway "Based on your explanation, do you mean the killer is possibly Kappa or Tengu?" she asked "Don't know, I'm new here, but perhaps there's a possibilty..." Ryo answered "That's odd, Kappas and Tengus doesn't have any grudges againts us humans, even if there are, they'll never use this way to settle it!" Reimu said "Hmm, okay..." Ryo thinking again "..let's put the killer is human, then we must know how did he possesed the Hydrogen Cyanide, then we could solve everything else.." he said "That's adds more puzzles..." Reimu said. Eirin raised "Then, perhaps... I could run a chemical research on the lefted evidence here..." she said "The tea, looks like there some left tea inside the pot, and perhaps there's traces of the Hydrogen Cyanide in the cup, and also the candle...". "I give you the permission Miss Eirin, as you could help us in investigation..." Ryo answered. Yuzuru cames back and says "I've ordered the officers, Sakakibara-kun, they're underway to Eientei" "Good, thank you Yuzuru..." Ryo thanked "My, perhaps now I need to get to Eientei, just making sure Tewi don't disturb the DF officers" Eirin said "Yes Miss Eirin, you may go home now.." Ryo said "Now I want this place sealed! Be sure nobody enters it!" Ryo ordered "Yes sir!" the officers responded. Ryo called Reimu as they walked exiting the room "Reimu, I suppose you'd know references for this case?" he asked "Well, I do, of course, but I don't know if I could ask that person to come today" Reimu answered "Hmm, could you at least try?" Ryo asked again "Perhaps, let's come to my shrine then..." Reimu answered "Okay, thank you..." Ryo thanked in cheerful tone "..Yuzuru, could you please make a document and report about this case? Here, I'll note the important things for you..." Ryo ordered Yuzuru as he writes things on his small note book. After finished writes in hiragana and some almost unreadable kanji, he ripped it and gives it to Yuzuru "Okay, right away!" Yuzuru answered.

-  
"You're heavy!" Ryo complains as he hardly rides his bike with Reimu at the passanger's additional seat "Shut up! I want to try to ride in this vehicle to!" Reimu said in an unserious annoyed tone. They arrived at the shirne's staircase. "Let's go up!" Reimu said as he jumped off the bike and takes her step "Dang it..." Ryo whispered to himself as he wipes his sweat. Ryo carries his bike to the top of the stair, luckily the bike is made of carbon so it's not very heavy. As he reach the top, he saw a red big Torii, and by the end of the stone path, stands a wooden shinto shrine. By the wooden nameplate, written "Hakurei Shrine... so this is your shrine..." Ryo said "Yep, welcome to my shrine..." Reimu welcomed him as she enters her shrine. Ryo park his bike near the shrine, then he rest on the shrine balcony. As he feel the autumn wind breeze through his face and viewing red leaves falling, he whims to himself "God, what a beutiful view... I think I'll rather stay here than go back home...". As he view throughout the sky, he saw a black dot "Hmm? Is that a human?" he ask to himself. As the dot getting near, reveals it's a blonde girl with black clothes flying on a broom. "Broom? A witch?" he muttered "Don't call me a witch, ze!" the girl shouted from distance "Eh? She could hear me?".

The girl landed with her broom. Ryo could see her more clearly, she's wearing a certainly a witch hat, black dress with white inner long sleeve turtleneck shirt, also a white apron. "Hehe, it's a rare sight to see a visitor to Reimu's shrine ze! Are you a villager?" the girl asked "Uh, some sort of... but I'm.." Ryo answered "HA! I know! YOU'RE REIMU'S BOYFRIEND, ZE! HAHAHA!" the girl said it loudly as she pointing at Ryo "No, I'm..!" "REIMU'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! REIMU'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" the girl said it with a melody "He's not my boyfriend, dumbass!" suddenly, Reimu's voice from behind Ryo, along with a yin-yang orb flying and hitting directly in the girl's face "Oomph!" the girl grunts as she falls. "Hey! What's that's for?" the girl complains as she rubbed her red nose "He's not my boyfriend, he's just an aquatainces..." Reimu said as she comes out of the shrine, bringing a tea pot with three cups "Ah, who is this girl?" Ryo asked to Reimu "Hm? You mocked him without introducing yourself? Where's your manners Kirisame?" Reimu snickers "Aaah, sorry sorry... The name's Marisa, Kirisame Marisa, ze! I'm an ordinary magician!" the girl introduced herself "Yeah, Sakakibara Ryoichi, good to know you..." Ryo introduced himself to MArisa "Soo~! What's a young man like you doing in this deserted run-down.. ACK!" another yin-yang orb landed to Marisa's face "Don't call it deserted, run-down, or anything!" Reimu annoyed "...yeah, Hakurei Shrine..? Any bussiness?" Marisa continued her sentence "Yeah, there's some bussiness I need to do..." Ryo answered, then Reimu poked Ryo's shoulder as she whispered slowly to Ryo's ear "Don't tell her about the case..." when Ryo hears it, he immideatly understands why, he remembered, the crime scene's house's nameplate is "Kirisame House"

"Hohoho~ what bussiness, ze? Should I stay or should I go? Or should I join?" Marisa asked in curiosity "The last one is no, It's up to you to stay or go, I prefer you go though.." Reimu answered "Just a moment there, be quiet for a bit.." she continues as he drew a card from her skirt pocket. "Signal 14!" she shouted, then a colorful magical bullets thrown to the air, exploding like a fireworks. Ryo's seeing it in astonishment "Whoa, danmaku!" he said. As Reimu's done making the signal, she asked Ryo "Do you know danmaku?" Reimu asked "Well, actually it's a game in outside world, but it's not real danmaku, it's just a virtual game in PC" Ryo explained "Really? Wow, perhaps the outside world is not as safe as it seems?" Reimu said. Few seconds later, in an unseen speed, another girl had landed infront of them. "Ayayaya! I'm here!" the girl said in somewhat childish and girly tone. The girl's hair is shoulder length, black colored. She's wearing a red hat with pom poms hanging on the two side. She's wearing a long sleeve shirt and a black necktie. Attached a maple leaf shaped fan by her left side of the belt. Right side is a pocket bag that seems containing a notebook with it's pen. She's wearing black skirt and red mary-janes shoes, but somehow has a high heels in the middle, similar with a geta, Ryo find's it probably hard for him to walk in those. He's also noticed it least, that the girl has a crow wings on her back.

"Well, Sakakibara-kun, here's your reference on your case, Miss Shameimaru Aya, the annoying gossip tengu reporter..." Reimu introduced the girl in lazy and mocking tone "Ayayaya! Shameimaru Aya, your Humble Tengu Newspaper Reporter in your service!" Aya said to Ryo "So... I see you're an outsider eh? May I interview you for a sec?" Aya asked while she takes random photos of Ryo with her somewhat an advanced technology of a camera "Uh, actually I'm the one who wants to ask you questions, but I'll do the interview for the payback..." Ryo said as he begins to get annoyed from the flashes "Oh? So what kind of information you want there, young man? My bust size?" Aya asked in a perverted tone "That's for the last one, but first I must ask you this, no offense but... I heard the tengu's and kappa's technology is far advance, do you know if any of your kind or the kappas, that runs a chemistry industry?" Ryo asked "Hmm? That's quite of question... but we tengus didn't work with chemistry for surely..." Aya answered in a slightly confused face "..as for the kappa, I think they do developing some sorts of chemical projects under supervision of the gods on the peak of the mountain, but I'm not so sure about it..." she continues "Well, is that related to the mur.. HMPPFH!" Reimu suddenly shuts Aya's mouth "Idiot! Not now! I'll explain later!" she whispered to Aya's ear "Uh, Marisa... why don't you go visit Patchy? I've heard she's got new books there!" Reimu said to Marisa "Is she? We'll I'm off Ze!" Marisa suddenly dissapeared with her broom, flying to the sky.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Aya asked "Don't you remember stupid? The location of the murder this morning is at..." "Kirisame House! Dear me! I've forgot it!" Aya slaps her forehead "Better don't tell her first... now, let's go to the kappa's village!" Reimu said "What? Now?" Ryo ask "Yes, why?" Reimu asked back "The mountain is in the opposite way and, I couldn't fly you know!" Ryo said "Ah, that's right..." Reimu draws a paper charm from her pockets "Here, put this in you pocket, as long you posses it, you'll be granted to fly..." she gives it to Ryo "Really? How?" Ryo takes it and put it inside his blazer pocket "Just command it from inside you mind..." Reimu instructed. Ryo tries it, "Fly!" he whispered in his head, then he slowly floats from the grounf. "Huh? Eh? Hehey! I'm flying!" he said in cheer "I'm flying! WHOA!" he tries to moves forward and side to side. "Hmm, I suppose you're already able to control it..." Reimu said "Well, now let's go to the mountain" Ryo said "Ayayaya! Let's go!" Aya cheerfully joined and they flies to the mountain. =====================================================================================

Writer Note :  
Hello, this is Ryo again.  
Somehow you'll find there's an abrupt change of the story flow, my friends says it's getting more serious, some said the pace is too fast but some said it's good. There may be a changing format of the paragraph and so, thanks to the review I've received. About the changing of the title, because the story went too far from the first time I've wrote this, so I've changed it so it'll more fit to the story.  
Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and again, please give me reviews for better improvements!

PS. Thanks to Kitsune120moron for the first ever reply! And for Bair who gives me corrections!


	5. Another Puzzle

Chapter Four : Another Puzzle ==========================================

"OOY! SLOW DOWN A BIT WILL YA?" Ryo shouted as he lefted behind Reimu and Aya "Ayayaya, so slow..." Aya making fun of Ryo. REimu and Aya slows down, finding Ryo is soaked with sweat. He's already takes off his blazer and vest, rolled up his sleeve, and unbuttoning his shirt. "I'd.. never thought flying will be this exhausting!" he said, panting "Well, at first you're the one who flies at such high speed..." Reimu said "Hey, It's been a while, let's rest someplace... we're already reached the mountain's base though.." Ryo said "Hmm, let's go to Kasen's place then!" Aya suggested "Not bad idea... okay then..." Reimu accepted Aya's suggestion. Reimu and Aya flies downwards as Ryo follows them. They've landed in the middle of the woods, only trees and trees and bushes to see around. "Well? Where's this Kasen person's residence?" Ryo asked "There's should be a mansion around here..." Reimu looks around.

Suddenly, a sounds of steps approaching. "Someone's coming..." Aya said as he grips a card. Reimu and Aya puts on guard, when Ryo is only puts his karate stance. Then that someone is appear in front of them. "Oh! It's rare to see you guys here!" the girl greeted Reimu and Aya as she knows them already. The girl's hair is pink, with twintails with hair bobbles. She's wearing a blue robe with brown belt, a coin is tied to the belt as the head. And as Ryo noticed, she carries a big sychte. "Whoa! Komachi! You're freaking us a while there!" Reimu said to the girl "Ha, relax I'm here not to take you guys, but I'm here to challange that hermit..." the girl said in big grin "Eh... Reimu, do you know her?" Ryo asked "Ah! Yes, this is Onozuka Komachi, the laziest ferryman ever..." Reimu introduced the girl again "Yep! That's a fact! I've got bunch of your photos sleeping around..." Aya adds with small laugh "Ah, that's an old story... By the way, again, I'm Onozuka Komachi, Shinigami, and also one of the ferryman of the Sanzu River!" Komachi boasted with the last words "I'm Sakakibara Ryoichi, The DF Force Crime Investigator, wait... you're a shinigami? The one who takes people's life?" Ryo asked in hesistation "Yep, I am... But not directly from the body, the soul is exiting the body itself, I'm just the collector... or sometimes I just wait them at my boat, or sometimes I DO take them with force if It's necessary, like in case, that hermit..." Komachi answered "So that sycthe is..?" Ryo pointed at Komachi's sycthe "Yep, it's real, not only to cut your body in half but also taking your soul out... and for rowing the boat of course.." Komachi answered while she rubs her sychte.

"We're in the same destination, let's go to Kasen's mansion, perhaps we could see some show while you're fighting..." Reimu said as she begins to walk "Okay, let's go together then..." Komachi nodded. "Hey, Ryo-chan!" Aya called Ryo "Don't add chan after my name, I'm not that cute you know..." Ryo complains about how he called "Hehe, actually you're pretty cute you know? It's a rare thing for a human boy to be a bishonen!" Aya chuckles in a girly way "Cut it out! I'm not cute, but yes I am good looking, but not cute!" Ryo's face turned red "Ayayaya! Another Picture will do!" Aya flashes again "Enough! Perhaps i'll grow my beards so I'll look more macho and manly..." Ryo said as he annoyed with tens of flash in few seconds "HAhaha, by the way, the size's is 32B!" Aya tells Ryo her size "Peh, standard..." Ryo mocked in a way to tease Aya "Eeeh? At least I'm not as flat as that shrine maiden!" Aya pointed at Reimu who obviously hears it but trying to ignore it "But's you're 2 cups smaller than me!" Komachi wins the mocking by showing her obviously big breasts "Ayayaya! Trying to steal Ryo-chan from me eh?" Aya pushed her breasts into Komachi's "Ohohoho, No I won't miss reporter! Otherwise, please send me the photos of you doing this and that with Sakakibara-san!" Komachi said "Stop it! I'm not doing this and that with a girl I've barely knew for previous 3 hours!" Ryo starts to ragequit "Ayayaya! DOn't be angry Ryo-chaa~n" Aya teased Ryo as she holds and hugs Ryo's right hand, as she purposedly pushed her breasts againts it. Ryo's face blushed even more red than a boiled crab "Oh god, why?" he whispered as he noticed some disturbance in his jeans. "Cut it out you two! We're arrived!" Reimu shouted at Aya and Ryo. Reimu, Ryo, Aya, and Komachi arrived at a large japanese-styled mansion, but the mansion's condition is not right. "Wait a minute, the mansion's condition is... strange..." Komachi said as she hails her sycthe to stop the group "You're right... there are, holes on the wall... many tiny holes..." Aya said as she pointed at hundreds little holes on the second floor's wall. They continue their way to the front door "Whoa! I know there's something wrong happening here!" Reimu surprised as she saw the door is broken, more likely by force. "Let's go in, perhaps this thing has a relation with the murder this morning..." Reimu said to her company "We'll do..." Aya and Komachi nodded, but Ryo didn't "Wait! I'm barehanded here! I don't want to trouble you guys if I got attacked and I can't defend myself!" he said "Reimu, do you have another charms like those you gives to him to fly?" Aya asked "No, flying is a common ability but danmaku is not..." Reimu shakes her head "Well, it's not safe either to wait outside by yourself..." Komachi said.

"Wait! I know! Aya, you could fly as fast as lightning right?" Ryo asked Aya "Of course! We're tengus are the fastest creatures in Gensokyo!" Aya boasts herself "Then could you fly as fast as you could to Kourindou? There's one weapon I could use there!" Ryo said "Hmm okay, what do you need?" Aya ask as she prepares her note "Ask Rinnosuke to give you the pistol, the gun that comes from the outside world with It's complete equipment!" Ryo dictates Aya as she writes it down "Ok! Wait a few minutes then!" WHOOSH! Aya is gone from Ryo's face only in splitseconds. "A pistol? What is that?" Reimu asks "It's a firearms that uses gunpowder to shoot the bullet, like a danmaku, but the ammuniton is limited, It's also very lethal and dangerous..." Ryo explained "Those holes..." Ryo pointed to the holes at second floor's wall "...probably caused by the bullets that hits the wall, this mansion's wall is wood and not very thick... even a small pistol would pierce through it..." Ryo continues "Oooh, I get it..." Komachi nodded "Is this weapon that lethal?" she asked "Pretty much, but depends where are you point it..." Ryo makes a gun stance with his fingers "If you point it to the stomach it'll only hurt the target much, depending on the guns, some just shoots it and the bullet stay inside, some are powerful enough to pierce through the body also throwing the target.." Ryo pointed his index finger to Reimu's stomach "Point it to shoulders to disable the arm movements, to the legs to make the target immobile..." he pointed at Reimu's both shoulder and legs "But, point it at the heart, or head... BANG!" Ryo immitates the gun sound as he flick his wrist "...your target will be dead before he could feel the pain" Ryo ends his explanation. Somehow the air tension is thickens.

"Ayayaya! I'm back!" Aya's voice breaks the silence "Here's your weapon Ryo-chan!" Aya gives Ryo a box "Great! Thank's Aya!" Ryo receives the box. As he opens it, his eyes turns bright. He takes out the Silverballer pistol. "Look at this little guy! So shiny!" He said as he absorbed viewing the pistol. He takes few equipments from the box and assembles it "Yeah, now equipped with long slides, laser poiner, and small flashlight..." as Ryo shows his gun to his company. "Come on guys...!" now Ryo has gained his confidience to lead the group now. He fixes his glasses and says "Are you ready to rock?" with a big grin. Reimu shrugs her shoulder "Whatever..." she said as she follows Ryo entering the mansion. The mansion is dark, thank's to Ryo's flashlight they could see some spots. AS Ryo browses with flashlight, they could see that the mansion is ruined. Many of the vases and statues broken in pieces on the floor. Ryo noticed yellow shines on the floow as he take a look at it. "Bullet cartridges..." he whims "No doubt, the attacker uses rifles to attack this place..." "So, the attacker using outside world's weapons? Could it be means the attacker is an outsider?" Reimu ask "I don't know, maybe yes, maybe a gensokyo human but able to possess and use the weapons..." Ryo answered as he aimed to the hallway "...the question is... how could they possess this weapons?" he said. Aya grabbed Ryo's shoulder to stop him "Watch out, I sense somebody around us... two person, human..." she whispered "Get close together..." Ryo said as he steps backward. He slowly spotlighting their surrounding. Nobody at all, but they may hides behind furnitures, walls, and colloumns. Then, Ryo hears a very familiar sound. CLICK. A gun being prepared. "GET DOWN!" he shouted.

RATATATATATA! As the four ducks, a shooting noise cames up. The bullets piercing through the darkness as they can't see without lights. Ryo, tries to crouch to a nearby wall. "Listen! The first enemy is behind me! the second one are in front of me!" Ryo said "But how we supposed to attack them?" Reimu asked "The fire bursts! Shoot your danmaku to the fire bursts!" Ryo answered. Ryo peeks to the opening, seeing the fire that bursts from a standing man. "Gotcha..!" Ryo said as he aims his gun. BANG! The man that holding the weapon falls to the floor. "Nice shot!" Aya praises as she takes another picture of Ryo holding his gun "I want a copy of that photo later..." He said to Aya. "Can you take care of him?" Ryo asked to Reimu and Komachi "No chance! My yin-yang orbs always destroyed even before halfway!" Reimu answers "Komachi! Can't you do something!" Reimu asks Komachi "sorry! Even a Shinigami can feel pain!" Komachi shakes her head "Tch! Coward!" Reimu spits. "Let me take care of this!" Ryo aims his gun to the must-be-head point. BANG! But only making a small firecracks. "Shit! He's wearing a bulletproof helmet!" Ryo said "What!" Reimu asks "There are clothes that can't being pierced by ordinary bullets! There is a special bullet that could pierce the bulletproof armor, but I don't have it now!" Ryo explained. Suddenly, the firing stops as a sound of something hitting the floor heards. "Eh? What happened? Why the fires stops?" Komachi asks.

"It's fine to come out now, I've take care of this man..." a girl voice answers Komachi's question. The four stands up as the room is enlighten by floating lanterns by the ceiling. They could see, the first floor in a total mess. The walls are broken they could see the whole first floor. As by their left, stands a pink rose haired girl. "I suppose I need to thank you guys to help to get rid of these people..., honestly, even I couldn't dodge their danmaku..." the girl thanked them with a light smile. The girl's face is actually pretty, but now is stained by blood and bruised. Her chinese-like robe is torn and ripped off, stained by bloods. Her left shoulder is injured pretty bad as massive blood flows on her arms, but the right arm is covered with bloodstained bandages. "Hey, Reimu, Aya, and my dear Komachi... what's bringing you guys here?" she asked "Nah, just passing by, need place to rest, visits your ruined house, and eventually dragged into a fight..." Reimu answers jokingly a little. Kasen laughed a bit, then he turns her face to Ryo "And I suppose it's our first time meeting each other, young man... My name is Ibaraki Kasen, a hermit..." the girl introduced herself to Ryo "Ah, I'm Sakakibara Ryoichi, The DF Crime Investigator..."he introduces himself "Well, I apologize to drag you guys into this as you were want to have a rest here... the furnitures are damaged but still useable. Please, make yourself comfortable, I'll prepare some refreshments..." Kasen smiles as she walks to a door.

"Whew..." Ryo threw himself to a worn out pillows "That one was... exciting!" he said it loudly. "Hehe... is this the first time for you to do some shit like this?" Komachi asked as she comfort herself on a pillow "First time with real bullets, usually I play war simulation using paint bullet..." Ryo answered "But, really, those bullets are quite impossible to dodge, as it so small and barely rooms to dodge it..." Reimu said "Yeah, and it hurt a lot too..." Kasen said as she already beside them, carrying a tray of cups of hot tea "Thank you very much..." Ryo thanked her. "So, Ibaraki-san, could you tell us how is this happen...?" Aya asks as she prepares her notes. "Not much I could tell, just an ordinary day, until at noon, those two men entered my mansion forecfully. I, of course tried to fight them, but their so said 'weapons' are so hard to dodge and quite lethal as it injured my right shoulder, unlike danmaku..." Kasen tolds them her story "...so I think they're trying to kill me, so I just play dead and stops my heart for moment, until they certain I'm dead already". Everyone listens to Kasens story absorbedly, Aya writes every words Kasen have spoken. "But they didn't leave immideately, they've search around the house for something, they're talking with communication device so I couldn't overhear them..., and by that time you guys came..." Kasen ends her story. Ryo stands up and approaches one of the body. As he can clearly see it, he was quite surprised. "Holy hell... is this even possible?" he said as everybody hears it "What's up Sakakibara-kun?" Reimu asks "Their uniform..." Ryo answered.

The dead body are wearing standart assault unit equipment such as bulletproof vest, dark uniform, gloves, beltbag, dark trousers, army boots, and a headgear connected with radio transciever for communication device. But what more of it that makes Ryo surprised are the letter by the man's uniform back. "SFIU 21..." he reads "Secret Force and Intelligence Unit... looks like Gensokyo are in danger..." Ryo said "What? what about it? What do you mean danger?" Reimu asks in curiosity "SFIU are a special force and intelligence unit formed by the United NAtion Organization by the outside world. Contains all of the 20 strongest national force in the world, used for handling conflicts and counter terrorist task..." Ryo explains "...stands in 25 division, each division handles different tasks, but division 21 is the odd one out..." he continues "What is it?" Aya asks "They handles for supernatural phenomenon, they're take cares for things such as the Bermuda Triangle, and of course... mythical creatures...". "Mythical creatures? What do you mean..." Reimu asks unstoppably.

"I'll tell you my supposition about this..." Ryo stands up "...this case could be, or could not realated to the murder case this morning, but let me say this... this two men entered gensokyo wheter they're sprited away OR deliberately enters, I don't know how did they enter by special device or else, could be even with a help of a youkai..." he explains "Why did they enter gensokyo? That could be they were able to detect gensokyo and wants to investigate it, or they found a youkai that lurks outside world and directing them here, or somebody or a youkai asks for their help to do some purpose here..." . "I don't understand it much, but did you mean our gensokyo is being infiltrated?" Reimu asks again "You could say so, perhaps this is related in my case of spiriting, maybe there are more outsiders out there that haven't being founded..." Ryo answers "This is dangerous, I need to take a precaution..." Reimu said "...damn it, where is Yukari in the times like this?" "I think Yukari is not who behind all of this..." Kasen tells her opinion "...Yukari, whether she's in an ultimate idiocy state, would not endangers the world she's protecting..." she faces Reimu "If so, then who? Is there any boundary manipulating youkai other than Yukari!" Reimu asks in a high tone.

"I think there are..." Ryo answers. He drews a card from the dead body and showing it to Reimu. The card is an ID card. Reimu reads the name section "Shigito Sushiro, what kind of name is that?" "Sigit Susilo, this is a kind of name from my country, Indonesia... so probably this two men are comes from Indonesia's National Task Force Unit..." Ryo answered "What's the connection?" Reimu asks again "In my country, there are also mythical creatures and beings, perhaps one of them are able to manipulate boundaries too, that youkai probably asks for assistance to the task force for some reason..." Ryo answers "Perhaps, not as great as this Yukari person, Physical Boundaries manipulation is enough..." Ryo explains "Really? Then our enemy more likely very hard then..." Komachi said.  
-

An hour has since they resting and chatting at Kasen's House. "Hey, shouldn't we go now? It's getting dark..." Aya said "You're right! We've chatted for too long!" Reimu said "Hmm, perhaps we should go now, I have an urge to solve this case as soon as possible" Ryo said as he stands up. "Well then, thank you for your hospitality Kasen-san!" Ryo thanked and bows to Kasen "Get better soon! So we could go on a sparring again!" Komachi pats Kasen's shoulder "Yeah, I'll sure heal fast! Then I'll kick your ass again Komachi!" Kasen laughs as she bumps her elbow to Komachi's side. As the group exits Kasen's house, the sun is almost set "Becareful guys! Youkai tends to attack when the night falls!" Kasen shouted from the door "Of course Ibaraki-san! See you around!" Aya waves. The group parted ways. Ryo, Reimu, and Aya takes off as they fly towards their pervious destination, the Kappa Village. Komachi, using her ability to manipulate distances, walks back to the Sanzu River.

"The village is not very far from Kasen's Mansion. Look! We could see the river already!" Aya said as she leads the way. They could see a large, clean river in an untrodden valley. "Kappa's village is here, but you only can't see the houses, Nitori's House is nearby the small dam there..." Aya points to a small dam "A dam? Could they uses it as Power Plant?" Ryo asks "Yep, it's new though, builded shortly after Reimu invades the Shrine by the Peak of the mountain..." Aya answers "Hey! I'm just saying hello to them, Gensokyo style..." Reimu pouted. They fly downwards then landed by a small walkpath beside the dam "Whoa, as I expected Kappa's technology is really advanced!" Ryo astonished as he saw the dam from close distance. There are few cords attached to the dam, as the dam is really for power plant. "Come, Nitori's house should be nearby..." Aya said and gives sign to follows her. "By the way... The first time you mentioned this Nitori person is when we're almost arrived at the village, who is her? One of the kappa?" Ryo asked "Yep, for the exact, the most human-sociably kappa here, as Kappas are usually very recluse towards humans, even to us Tengu, their neighbor society" Aya explains "But, still, she's very shy yet very energetic..." Reimu comments "Hmm, I wonder what she would look like... as I've saw the illustrations of Kappa, their skins are green, carries a turtle-like shields on their back, and of course, bald on the head..." Ryo wondering "HAHAHAHA! No no no no, That would be riddiculous Ryo-chan! IT's far from what's you depicting about them!" Aya laughs "Ouch, my sides..." she rubs her side. "It's creepy to hear a laughter in the night..." a girl voice said. The day is surely turns night, but it's barely dusk few moments ago. "What are you doing here?" a girl with green hair shows up in front of them "Ah! You're that curse goddess right?" Reimu asks as she points at the girl "How rude, pointing at other people... but yes I am.." the girl shows her annoyance. "Ayayaya, relax Hina-chan! They're with me! We're heading to Nitori's house right now!" Aya interferes "Oh? If that so, Aya-san, then it'll be fine. By the way, I've just from Nitori's house, she's in her free time now, just creating a new invention..." the girl pointed at a thick part of the woods "Okay then Hina-chan! see ya around!" Aya waves at the girl as the girl walks away. "Who was that?" Ryo asks "She's Kagiyama Hina, a curse goddess, she collects curses and bad lucks from humans, not to be confused to Mishaguji that able to curse humans..." Aya answered.

They entered the thick woods. It's hard to see when the Half moon is the only lighting. "Is that Nitori's house really here?" Ryo asks "We're arrived already!" Aya pointed at a building. The building is somewhat different from the buildings Ryo have saw at the village. It's somewhat has a futuristic design as the building is dome-shaped. There's lights from the inside by the windows. "Hmm, as expected from an advanced civilizations..." Ryo shrugs as he follows Aya and Reimu to the building.  
"Hello? Nitori-chan? Are you there?" Aya knocks the door "I'm here! Come on in, the door's unlocked!" a girl voice answers from inside. "Evening Nitori-chan!" Aya greets as she opens the door, followed by Ryo and Reimu "Hi there Aya-chan! The Red-white shrine maiden from back there! And... I don't know you?" a girl greet and asks as she glares at Ryo "Oh, pardon me, I'm Sakakibara Ryoichi, DF Crime Investigator, also an outsider..." Ryo introduces himself. The girl's smiles "I'm Kawashiro Nitori then! One of your ordinary Kappa! It's rare to have a human visits my house!" she introduces herself. "Have a seat! Just a minute I'll serve you some drinks, perhaps dinner too?" Nitori allows her guests to sit by the living room as she walks towards her kitchen. The house interior is somewhat very advanced in technology. It has lighting that brighter than candles and torches. Has a HVAC system, as Ryo notices some vents on the ceiling. That explains why he feels warmer inside. The furnitures is also very modern. A syntethic-leather sofa, glass coffee table, and other thingy. Ryo even felts as he already back to his home.

Then, Nitori back from the kitchen with tray with cups of hot coffees, judging from the smell "So, what brings you here guys?" she asks as she serves the coffee cups "Well, did you read the Bunbunmaru Newspaper from this morning?" Aya asks as she drinks her coffee "Ackpth! So bitter!" she coughs "Sorry! I forgot to put in some sugars!" Nitori apologizes "Well, I do read the articles, It's about the murder right? By the way is it really Marisa-chan's family that being murdered?" Nitori asks "Yep, actually, I'm the one who take cares of the case" Ryo answers "Now, the reason why we're here, is to collect some reference about the case. I hope you don't mind if I ask a few questions..." Ryo said as he drews his phone, looking at his previous notes about the case "Sure I don't mind, I'll try my best to help you to solve this case, since It's my best friend's family that being murdered..." Nitori takes seat. "Okay then, first of all, is there any in the kappa civilization that produces chemical products?" Ryo asks "Chemistry Industry you mean? Well there are kappas that runs Chemistry industry, just estabilished two weeks ago, in fact I'm also have a part in making the products" Nitori answers "Hmmm, do you know any chemicals they're making?" Ryo continues "It's not many, I have a list of the chemicals they're making, just hold a minute..." Nitori stands up then walks to her lab.

Few moments later, Nitori's back with a sheet of paper. "Here's the list, are you sure you'll understand? It's written in alphabeth and english..." she gives the paper to Ryo "I'm an outsider you know..." Ryo answers as he take a look at the list. His eyes browses the list from A to Z behind his thick glasses. "Hmm, Choloflourocarbon, Insuline, Nitrogen Dioxide, AHA! Hydrogen Cyanide!" Ryo shouts as he finds what he looking for "Hmm? I know that product, that liquid are poisonous and dangerous as they could boil at room temperature..." Nitori said "Appearantly, this poison is used to kill both victims!" Ryo said "Is that so! But how did they get it? The process of making it is so hard it took a week to made 100 bottles of them! The finished products are being shipped to the gods at the peak of the mountain!" Nitori surprised "Really? When is the first shipping?" Reimu asks "It's just four days ago, with the help of the crow tengus, we transferred it to the shrine..." Nitori replies. "Hmm, that adds more puzzles then..." Ryo rubs his chin "There are few probabilities". "First, the murderer is a kappa or tengu that works with the products. Second, somebody smuggled out one of the Cyanide and gives it to the real murderer. Three, the least possibility if other's arent..." Ryo states his ideas "...the Moriya Shrine's conspiracy..." Reimu continues "Eh? If you mean the gods takes part of this, then yes, probably..." Ryo said "Damn it, Kanako!" Reimu stomps her shoe as she's now angry "Why do you need to kill my friend's parents? They're not a major people in the village!" she cries out in anger tone. "Hey hey! Relax there Reimu-chan!" Aya holds Reimu "Listen, Reimu-san, It's just speculatiobs... we can't do anything until further investigation. I haven't know about the checking at Eientei's storage for the same reason, so we can't decide anything. No, not without more evidences..." Ryo said as he pats Reimu's shoulder "But what should I say to Marisa if she knows about her parents are being murdered?" Reimu shouts, her tears are already flowing "Calm down, perhaps I've only met her in brief moment, but trust me I know how to calm down a girl... just relax! I promise I'll solve this case as soon as possible!" Ryo promises as he puts his both hands on Reimu's shoulder, gazing through her pair of eyes. Reimu wipes her tears "Okay, Sakakibara-kun, I'll trust you, please comfort her if she knows her parents being murdered..." she said "Good, now's more like you, Hakurei Reimu, the Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise..." Ryo said, smiling. Somehow, his smile charms Reimu, and making Aya jealous. "Wait? How do you know my title?" Reimu asks "I, uh, read the archive of the scarlet mist incident, I've saw your title inside it..." Ryo answers. "Now, now... who's hungry? I've been making a new noodle dish lately! It's called Fettuchini if I'm not misread!" Nitori said in cheerful tone "How's about it? Made from wheat flour, cooked and served with savory meat sauces... yum.." she offers "Now that makes my drool filled my mouth, let's dine here!" Aya said "Okay then!" Ryo agrees both with Reimu.

After eating a delicous Fettuchinni as dinner. Reimu and Ryo says goodbye with Nitori. Reimu and Ryo flies back to the village while Aya's flies to her village at the upper part of the mountain. "So, we've ended on something bigger, eh?" Reimu said "Yeah, I don't know why, call it my guts but I think all of this events are connected..." Ryo said, egreeing with Reimu. "Reimu-san, do you have any idea why both Kirisames are being murdered? Did they hold onto something very important to the village or Gensokyo?" Ryo asks "I don't recall much..." Reimu crossed her hands "...they do run a magic shop in the village, one of the best products they're selling, other than their daughter, Marisa who is a youkai hunter too, I don't think there any major roles of them to Gensokyo..." she answered "What if they doing something we don't know?" Ryo states his mind "That's possible... Both of them are great human magician and very talented in craftmanship, especially in magic items, maybe they're creating something that probably has a thread to our case, no... perhaps this is an Incident already..." Reimu states her opinion "Whatever it is, the truth is still lies behind a thick mist. We must clear it first before we could uncover it..." Ryo said with light smile. "We need to investigate the Moriya Shrine tomorrow okay?" Reimu said "Okay, after I'll finish the paperwork at the DF Office I'll come to your shrine..." Ryo agreed.

They arrived at the village. "Well I guess I go home first, Keine must be worried about me..." Ryo said "Okay then, I'll take your bike tomorrow to the DF office!" Reimu said "Kay' then, thanks for today Reimu-san, becareful on your way home!" Ryo waves as Reimu flies away "Good night Sakakibara-kun! See you tomorrow!" she shouted as she waves back. Ryo lands infront of Keine's house, probably now he could say it his house. "Huff, what an exhausting day..." he sighed and streches his arms up. "Keine-san! I'm home, sorry if I'm late!" Ryo greets as he entered the house. "Ryo-kun? It's late already..." Keine answers from her room. Keine goes out from her room to see Ryo, she's already in her night dress. "Where have you been? I'm very worried about you! And, what happened to you? You look very exhausted and tired..." Keine asks, her face shows her worries "Haha, s'okay Keine-san, I've only went to Kappa's village for Investigations, no worries no worries..." Ryo smiled as he shows his thumbs up. "If you say so, you may go sleep now, take a rest alright?" Keine still have few worries about her freeloader "Okay, Keine-san, thank you for worrying me, good night..." Ryo said as he climbs the stairs "Yes, good night Ryo-kun..." Keine said.

After entering his room, Ryo takes his blazer and vest off. Noticing he's holstering a gun inside his blazer's pocket, he decided to pay back to Rinnosuke other time. Exhausted, he set his futon immideately and drop off to it without changing clothes. He dozes off only few second after his head lands on the pillow. He never felt so comfortable before.  
-

Next day, Ryo gets busy with paperworks at the DF Office as he must gives the reports of the Kappa Village, also the events by Kasen's Mansion. He receives the reports of the searching at Eientei, and appearantly, there have Hydrogen Cyanide stored there. "So there are some Hydrogen Cyanide at Eientei's storage?" Ryo reconfirms after he read the reports "Yes, appearantly in big number of it too, but they're are sealed away in the deep place inside the big storeroom, even Yagokoro sensei herself needs almost a half of hour to unseal it..." Yuzuru answers "What about the Kappa's Village Sakakibara-san? Any clues?" He asks "Yep, there are, in face they are producing it for the gods at the mountain, I don't know them yet but maybe Reimu-san is being investigating them right now..." Ryo said "I've made the report and have handed them to the chief..." he continues. "This case's become more complicated that I expected before..." Ryo throws himself at the chair he equipped with pillows "...and damn it, I must do lethal fights too!" Ryo whims. His hands covers his face in tireness. "Yuzuru..." Ryo called "What is it, Sakakibara-san?" Yuzuru answers "COuld you take over for me for the rest of the day, if there's anything Important I'll leave it tou you to do what's the best, I need to go to the Moriya Shrine at the peak of the mountain..." Ryo said as he grabbed his blazer "Right away, Sakakibara san!" Yuzuru answer "Good, now wish me luck..." Ryo waves as he exiting his office.

At the shrine, there's a girl other than Reimu, that he noticed he haven't see her before. The girl has a red hair that braided to twintails. She has pair of cat ears on her head but also pairs of human ears. She wears that looks like a green Evening Dress, also, It's reeks of decaying corpse there "...so that's it? Then I can't do anything to help then..." Reimu talks with the girl "But, Hakurei-san! We need your help!" the girl plead to Reimu. Reimu thinks for a while "Okay, I'll come to your mansion after I take care of some bussiness at Moriya Shrine" Reimu answers "Thank you very much Hakurei-san!" The girl bows deep as she thanked Reimu. "Hey, Reimu-san! What's up?" Ryo greets as he tries to join the conversation "Ah! Sakakibara-kun! Just in time!" Reimu said "Ah? Is he the outsider you're talking about HAkurei-san?" the girl asks "Yes, My name's Sakakibara Ryoichi, now working as a Crime Investigator..." Ryo introduces himself "Hee~ My name is Kaenbyou Rin, Rin or Orin you could call me~!" the girl introduces herself, her way of talk is similar to Aya "If you happens to possess corpses, I'll be happy to get rid of it for you~!" she offers "Uh, thank you then..." Ryo said.

"Now I'll return to the palace, we'll be waiting for you!" Rin flies away "Who is she?" Ryo asks Reimu when making sure Rin is already away "A Kasha, she served for the Palace of Earth Sprits underground there..." Reimu explains breifly "Save that for later, we'll need to go to the Moriya Shrine now... If I don't need to wait for you for the person who has intelligence, perhaps I've already YinYang'd the mountain..." Reimu said, she's seems pretty angry. "Okay then, let's go no..." "REIMU-SAAAAN! RYO-CHAAAAN!"

Aya landed infront of them. Sweating, her hair is a bed hair, her shirt is not buttoned perfectly, as she's hurriedly flies here. "Whoa! Aya-san? What's happening to you?" Ryo asks "Quick! Tengu Village has being... ASSAULTED!" she said "What did you say?" Reimu is surprised "That's impossible! Tengu's Defense Force is the strongest here!" as soon as Reimu said it, another person has arrived, wearing a red maid uniform. "Hakurei Reimu-san, I am Yumeko, I believe we've met before, I'm here as Shinki-sama ordered me to ask of your assistance..." the maid said as she lands "Shinki? What do she need me for?" Reimu asks "Makai has been assaulted by an unknown army force, we've managed to hold them back now, but appearantly they're trying to invade and destroy Makai as they're settling a camp nearby it" Yumeko explains "What?" Reimu can't decide how to react. Not a splitsecond, another girl arrived "Reimu-san! Reimu-san! Byakuren-sama has being murder attempted!" said the girl in hood.

"WHAT!"  
======================================================== 


	6. Ends Up On Something Bigger

Chapter Five : Ends Up On Something Bigger ================================================

"What? How about the Moriya Shrine?" Ryo asks when he heard Reimu's going to the underground first. "This is more important..." Reimu answers "More important how?" Ryo asks "Just think of it, if I go to Moriya Shrine, the reason I go to there is about Marisa's parents murder case, and that's quite of a trivial matters when other areas are being assaulted or whatever, this may be a sign or it's just happened, someone's trying to take over Gensokyo! Tengu Village, The Underground, Makai, Myouren Temple, Kasen's Mansion, are few of important points in Gensokyo since there lives the most reknown habitants of Gensokyo" Reimu said "Important in what? What about the Kirisame Murder? Any importance of them?" Ryo ask "Tengu, their Lord Tenma of course, if Tengu lost their leader, they'll separate into groups. Underground, lives there two sisters who able to read minds, they could easily track them through mind. Myouren Temple, their head priestess are also a powerful magician. Kasen's Mansion, Kasen is one of the Four Devas of the Mountains along with two oni, Ibuki Suika and Hoshiguma Yuugi, also Konngaara. Makai, simply the world itself very perfect to train magic or else. Marisa's parents both are one of, if not the greatest magician in the village actually. They started with second hand magic shop while his father are making magical items. Two months ago they successfully invented or should I say 'making a better one' mini-hakkero like the one Marisa possess, not only for combat but also other mundane task while the hakkero could be used by non-magic person" Reimu explains "Okay, I don't know what a mini-hakkero is but if they invented things like that, shouldn't everybody in the village possessed it now and being able to defend themself?" Ryo asked "Unfortunately the process of making the item is unexpectedly long, taking almost three weeks to complete one, also comes with a fair price. That's why a second-hand shop owner could turn rich only in few weeks. Three last finished hakkero are being sold to an unknown person, the first manufactured hakkero are in the possession of Marisa herself..." Reimu said.

"Now where's the connection?" Ryo asks. Reimu stares him skepticly "I thought you're the one who play the smart guy here! Think! Marisa's parents are successfully manufactured a great magic item..." "...then, it's possible for them to help or prevent the bad guy?" Ryo tries his luck "That's what I'm talking about!" Reimu said. "Oh, I see! Let's say, Both Kirisames are being asked to make, to built some magic artifact in case to help the bad guy or to prevent the bad guy. While the bad guy knows it, he killed them so they can't stop his evil plan. Or, the Kirisames do help them wheter they know the bad guy's motives or not, but after helping the bad guy with the artifact, they turned to be expendables!" Ryo states his opinion "That's one big probability! I wonder why I didn't think of this back at Nitori's house when we discuss this..." Reimu said "But we need to gather more clues to identify this 'bad guy' so that's why I'm going to the underground first..". "Don't we just get to the shrine first?" Ryo suggested "More of an trivial matters, and if I DO going to there in case of this, I think we'll not get many clues there..." Reimu answers as she flies away.

* * *

Palace of Earth Spirits. Thank's to her ability as a Satori Youkai, the mistress of the mansion, Komeiji Satori, are able to escape as she noticed that someone wants to assassinate her. After few hand to hand combat with the trained assassin, her pets, Kaenbyou Rin able to catches him but Reiuji Utsuho accidentally shoots the assassin into none. Unfortunately, because she's was in a deep sleep, the misstress's younger sister, Komeiji Koishi, are now in an unconscious state as another assassin are successfully inject her with a poison. It's unknown wheter the poison is going to kill her or not. Right now she's being treated at the mansion, with the assisstance of Kurodani Yamame, local posion and disease master. - Kaenbyou Rin's Report -

* * *

"I don't remember I've asked you to follow me, Sakakibara-kun..." Reimu said as she walks towards a large hole "But you don't know much things about ouside world" Ryo said "Who said I'm going to outside world? Underground Ancient City is still part of Gensokyo you know!" Reimu said "So far, the incidents involves outside world things, so perhaps..." "Aaah! Fine, you may follow me! But don't bumps on trouble get it!" Reimu warns Ryo "I get it..." Ryo answers. "Now becareful as you float down, this hole is quite deep..." Reimu said as she slowly floats into the hole. Ryo, being a not very trained flyer, just jumps down the hole. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~HH!" Reimu could hear his scream as he falls down passed her "Stupid..." she said, rolling her eyes. "Come on! Float! Float! At least slow down!" Ryo screams. He could feel the air is getting heavier and his falling speed getting slower. He finally stops and float on his back "Whew..." he wipes the sweat on his forehead. He takes a look at his surrounding, and realized he's now floating only a few feet from the ground. "Fuck..." he said as he drops himself to the ground. He stands up and cleans his clothes from dust, then Reimu arrives with giggles on her face. "You know, perhaps you're more idiot and stupid than Cirno..." she said giggling "Shut up..." Ryo said, even he doesn't know who is this Cirno. "Now where do we go? This is just an underground cavern..." Ryo puts his hands in his pockets. "Just follow me and don't ask anything mundane, I'm pretty much annoyed now..." Reimu said as she takes the lead "But you just laughed..." Ryo said in low voice.

They just walks deeper into the cavern. They could barely see the light from the hole behind. The caverns is well-lit with torches. "Are we there yet?" Ryo asked "Just accross the bridge..." Reimu answered. Few moments after that, they arrived at the bridge. They just keep walking, going as the cavern leads them. "Damn, it's almost one hour, why don't we fly?" Ryo said "No, and no specific reason, I just don't want to fly, ends of discussion..." Reimu answers. They arrived at a large cavern, as they could see a city is builded inside it. "Now try not to get drunk, Onis also inhabits this place, their sake smells could put you in trance..." Reimu warned. They walk down the pathway to the city.

The city is crowded, more crowded than the village for being a city, obviously. Ryo could tell there's no humans in this city as he could feel the tension in this place. Horned men and women, animal humanoid, and much more is shape-shifting spirits roams in the air. "This more likely 'another dimension' for me..." Ryo comments "Yeah, like the name, Ancient Underground City it is... you could see even the one that refused to appear on the surface" Reimu said "Okay then, but now where are we going? I didn't listen to Rin's report to you, you know?" Ryo asks "This city has it's own ruler, we're heading to the Palace of The Earth Spirits. Just for your information, nobody wants to enter that palace on regular basis..." Reimu said "Really? Is that place is that scary? What or who lives there?" Ryo asks in curiosity "Ooh, nothing scary there, okay probably there's one if you're here on bad day, but luckily that 'scary' thing is our object to investigate here... but, for someone new here like you, you'll probably found it annoying..." Reimu tells "Annoying? What do you mean? I know she could read minds but as long as she keep it private I don't mind very much..." Ryo asks again "Keep that for surprise, It's no fun to tells what's inside the pandora box before you opens it..." Reimu answers.

Few minutes of walking, the road is getting less crowded. Finally they reaches a large western-style mansion. The mansion is decorated mostly with stained glass. "Well, prepare yourself, I've warned you before..." Reimu said as she enters the mansion. Ryo followed her in curiosity. They entered the entrance hall. There are few hallways, but they didn't bother to choose where to go as a cat appearing in front of them, and transformed into Kaenbyou Rin. "Welcome, Hakurei-san and Sakakibara-kun! We've been expecting you... Miss Satori is waiting for you at the living room" Rin said, welcoming them. "Yeah, let's go straight there because there's also mischief someplace else to take care of..." Reimu said "Okay then, follow me, please..." Rin said as she leads the way.

As they reached the living room. The interiors are pretty elegant. Vases, porcelain, and paintings everywhere. Most of them are depicting roses in many colors. "I wonder if I could have one of this paintings as a souvenir..." Ryo thinks "No, I don't sell them, no matter how much you'll pay for it..." a girl voice responded "What?" Ryo surprised. A girl with pink hair sitting on the couch. On her hairband, attached a heart with red cords, leading to a floating eyeball. The eyeball itself already creeping Ryo out, as he haven't seeing something that wierd before. Wings, horns, tails already he encountered at the village and the surrounding. But a third eye?

"I suppose this is the first time we met, Sakakibara-kun..." the girl called Ryo's name "What? Wait, how do you know my name? I didn't think about my name before it..." Ryo asking in curiosity and strange feeling "My name is Komeiji Satori, and as my name said, I'm a Satori Youkai, I could read through your mind, and yes probably that's why everybody calls me annoying. No, I couldn't control my reading ability so I simply read EVERYHING in your mind,... Indonesia tanah airku, tanah tumpah darahku, yes your country's national anthem, and..." "OKAY!" Ryo shouted in annoyance as Satori is saying all what he thinks "I've warned you..." Reimu said to Ryo as she lifts her shoulder. "Now that you're an outsider, probably you'll know what some things means..." Satori takes a note and gives it to Ryo "Yes, I know you'll going to ask me that, at least you don't have to talk... Yeah, convinient but, yes annoying... yeah you're welcome.." Satori responded as what Ryo wants to say "Do I even have to talk to her?" Ryo asks "Do it if you wish but I've already know what you are going to say..." Satori answers.

Ryo sighs then take a look at the notes. "What?" He said in unbelievably tone. "I'm sorry but I can't remember all of their thoughts, so I just write the strange parts of it..." Satori said "This is wierd, I've never heard of this before..." Ryo said "What is it Sakakibara-kun?" Reimu asked "Dimension-shifting, Portal opening, Mystical Activities Spots, Frequencies, Cipularang Highway,... wait I know this..." Ryo said as he translates the words from Indonesian "What is it? Is it anything vital?" Reimu asks "Cipularang Highway, between Kilometers 68 and 72, is a very unstable place and recently being known as a massive mystical activiy location. Unexplained accidents often happens there, scientist have been there for experiments and finds that somehow there's a blurring border between two worlds or dimension. We don't know if it's superstitions or science, but this things are strange enough... Since last year, SFIU division 21 has settled camp there to... investigate..." Ryo explains as he realized something "That's right! Maybe the border's opening leads there!" Reimu said "But don't you remember? You said Gensokyo is located in Japan, but Cipularang Highway is in Indonesia, I don't know much about this border stuff but if I take it logically, how could a border that located at Indonesia, leads to Japan?" Ryo ask "Hey! Nobody know perfectly about how's Gensokyo is bordered up and located other than Yukari!" Reimu said "There's still an Indonesian Dieties or Creature's doings possiblity... but at least we got another piece of puzzle..." Ryo said.

"Is that all you could tell?" Reimu asks Satori "How about the assassin's appearance?" Ryo asks "I believe, they're wearing black suits as I remembered it correctly, vest with 4 pockets, and helmet" Satori answers "Any writings on their clothes?" Ryo asks again "I don't recall any of it, Orin did you see something?" Satori asks Rin "I think there are some writings on his back, S.. F... IU? SFIU?" Rin said "Wait, aren't those the one who attack us at Kasen's mansion?" Reimu said "Maybe, we still don't know if their motives are the same..." Ryo said "Maybe that's all then, by the way how about your younger sister?" Reimu asks "Yamame told me that she's being injected by Parasetamol, since it's drugs for humans, probably it's a poison for youkai" Satori answers "That could means the attacker knows that drugs for humans could be posionous for youkai, or else he could inject her with human poison that probably no harm for youkai..." Reimu said. "Well, if that's all we could got here, perhaps now we'll head to the Tengu Village..." Ryo said "If you will, I could give you a lift there, the goddess of the mountains has builded an elevator inside the reactor for shortcut. You'll arrived nearby the tengus village if you take it..." Satori offers "Really? Thank you then..." Reimu accepted Satori's offer. "Orin, please accompany them to the elevator, try not to catches Okuu, she's in emotionnally unstable state because of Koishi's case..." Satori ordered Rin "Yes, Miss Satori..." Orin nods "...and thank you for your visits here Hakurei-san, Sakakibara-kun, now I reckon the situation in Gensokyo, I'll be happy and willing to assist you if you need me anytime..." Satori said to Reimu and Ryo "Thank you very much, Satori, we'll contact you if we need your help..." Reimu said. They followed Rin to the elevator.

* * *

Tengu Village. The Lord Tenma's house has been invaded as someone tries to attempt assassination to him. Fortunately, he's aware of it and able to defend himself after his minion's resistance break. But there's 4 guard white wolf tengus killed because of lethal fights, 2 other guards are stealthly killed by breaking their neck. Even they're a youkai their body is still humanoid. One of the head guard white wolf tengu, Inubashiri Momiji, who is trying to protect Lord Tenma, is badly injured. She's being penetrated by tens of bullets through her body, luckily her heart and head is safe. She's being treated at Eientei. The assassins has escaped. - Shameimaru Aya's Report -

* * *

"So that what's Aya told us..." Ryo said "Yep, I'm still wonder why we even bother to go to there... It's like we'll permitted to enters their village" Reimu said. They're already at the surface, at the midway of the youkai mountain. They're flying low, following the pathway climbing the mountain. From distance, they could hear sound of waterfall. "We're almost reaching The Nine Heaven Falls, dammit, she said we'll be near the village but this is pretty much far..." Reimu said. Tens of minutes flying climbing the mountain, they haven't even see any single soul. "Hey, this is odd. Usually some guard tengu will pop up and attack us, since we've already in their territory..." Reimu said "Perhaps they're to busy taking care of the incident that just happened" Ryo gives his opinion "...and abandoning their defense? Tengu aren't crybabies that will reclusing their civilization even more after attack like that..." Reimu denies it "Just guessing..." Ryo shrugs "Tengu is one of the youkai that proud and arrogant of their races, they tend to put humans on low-class beings. Even when they have flaws because of their arrogance, they didn't even care about it. Heck, why we even did make our way up here? It's not like they'll permit us to enter their village anyway..." Reimu said. "You're halfway wrong" a man voice responded after Reimu's brief explanation about tengu. A male white wolf guard tengu appears in front of them. Wearing white-black robes, red tokin head, and carrying a large sword attached on his back. "We do proud of our race but we are not flaw about it..." the man said "Well, at least that what we human feels about it..." Reimu said. The man sighed, "Usually you'll be shot down on regular basis, but after Miss Shameimaru's reporting about the visiting of two humans, a red-white shrine maiden and a young man, we'll let it loose for moment..." the man said "Okay then, now what do we gonna do?" Reimu not seriously asks "Go to our village! That's why you both called here! come on!" the man said in high tone, then leads the way to the tengu village.

"I hope proper introduction will be harmless, isn't it?" Reimu said "Inubashiri Toshirou, second class white wolf tengu, for your information, I'm Inubashiri Momiji's older brother..." the man introduces himself without looking at them "Miss Shameimaru has told me about you two. My sister was one of the highest ranking officer in the Tengu Guard Corps, as she's being hospitalized now I am the one who act as her, be grateful that I'm trusted you both enough to let you enter our sacred village!" Toshirou continues. "I told ya..." Reimu said to Ryo "Yeah..." Ryo nods in agreement.

They arrived at a village, surprisingly not behind high walls of fortress. As the walk to the gate that only a mere post, Toshirou makes a brief report. "Inubashiri Toshirou, second Class Officer, bringing in two humans to assist on the latest incident..." he said to the guard at the post "Yep, you may pass enter, and you both, please put this on your clothes!" the guard gives Ryo and Reimu two white crow feathers "That's the sign you've been permitted to enter the village..." Toshirou explains "Alright then..." Reimu and Ryo takes their feathers and stick it to their chest. "Now please don't bumps into trouble, you're under my supervision now..." Toshirou said. "Will we meet Aya?" Ryo asks "Perhaps not, as she's a crow tengu that doesn't get her nose on things like this. If there's any incident like this, they're taken care of by us the White Wolf tengu and Dai-tengu, while the paperworks and such will be taken care of by Hanataka Tengu" Toshirou answers with long explanation.

A large building stands infront of them, looks like a headquarter. The building has been protected by mystical border. "This is the crime scene you will investigate, remember, you're being very honored as humans that could enters this place... behave well, wrong move you'll get your ass danmaku'd and also drags both myself and Miss Shameimaru into trouble..." Toshirou warns "I'll try my best.." Ryo try to assure Toshirou while he's fixing his clothes. Reimu's facepalming "Come on! We ain't got all day!" she said. As soon as they entered the building, the air tension rose. Tens of vicious-looking and proud-of-self tengus are standing inside the front lobby. Each one of them stares sharply to Reimu and Ryo. "Relax, Ryo, relax, you've faced goverment before why you can't do this?" Ryo thinks, he inhales deeply to calm himself down. Toshirou leads the way as Reimu and Ryo follows him to the corridors. The eyes of the tengus are still gazing on them, either in suspicious way, disbelief, or just simple curiosity why they even here. "Just relax guys, they may be stiff but usually they're good guys..." Toshirou said "I'm not good with tensions..." Ryo said "Proof that you're just a kid who never take care of real incidents before!" Reimu sneers "Hey, what about the Kirisames Murder case?" Ryo asks in annoyance, but still in a calm voice. Reimu didn't answer for that.

They arrived at the end of the corridor, where stands upon them a large double door. "Like i said, behave well, no humans had recieve this honor to even see Lord Tenma themself!" Toshirou warns again before he opens the door "God, please make this easy..." Ryo prays. As the door opens, they could see a huge room inside. A very luxury room that glitters everywhere, even they are not sure if the walls are made of what. Shining wooden furnitures there, you could say those are highest quality of woods even at a glance. But, in the center of the room, lies the remaining of a battle. Broken furnitures, blood splatter, and 4 dead bodies being arranged. At the opposite side of the door, there's a large bed with a canopy. Sitting by it's side, a man with large pair of black wings on his back. "Thank you for coming, humans..." the man welcomed them "...and, Inubashiri, I deeply sorry about what's happening to your younger sister because of protecting me" "It is a honor to be injured in a battle to protect you, Lord Tenma..." Toshirou answers while bows deeply. "Whoa? Is he!" Ryo surprised and said that in his mind, trying not to shout it aloud to know that the man on the bed is Lord Tenma.

Lord Tenma, wearing a long black-white kimono, stand in front of them. "Hello there, Humans, as you could see I Am, Lord Tenma" he said with charisma shines on him "The leader, the superior, the boss, of the tengu..." he continues "..but, after what happened today, I'm feeling like a mere crow tengu now". "If, I may know your names, human?" Lord Tenma asks "Y..yes!" Ryo answers in surpriseness "Satrio Akbramanta, Class 12-Social Studies-1, Attendance number 27! Aah, I mean, Sakakibara Ryoichi, HVDF Crime Investigator!" Because he's too nervous under the tension, he accidentally Introduces himself as a student. "It's an honor to meet you sir!" He bows. "Hahahahaha! Don't be so stiff, human, I'm not going to execute you just because wrong one or two words..." Lord Tenma laughs "As for you, I've always heard about you, Hakurei Reimu isn't it? Shameimaru tends to writes articles about you..." he said to Reimu. Reimu, who is able to stay calm, bows to Lord Tenma "Yes, it's a honor to meet you"

"Now then, you're both here are not to play around, I'll tell you what's happened here and let see if you could find something among it..." Tenma said as his tone become more serious "It was 2 am as I recall, I went to bed after a big meeting with fellow tengus. I had two guards outside my room and two inside. While younger Inubashiri and her two companions are in a break at the guard headquarters near this room. I was half asleep, as I could sense something in the darkness. White wolf tengus are supposed to be able to see in the dark and feel even the smallest presence. Unfortunately, the intruders came in a way we didn't expect" Tenma tells his story "Perhaps, after stealthly killing the two guards outside, the assassins knocks on the door. We of course, didn't put any suspiciousness on it. Right away after the door opened, the first guard's been shot by a strange weapon on the head, making him drop dead. Even we tengu, has a pretty much same vital spots like you humans, head and heart. The other guard was calling younger Inubashiri and her companions by howling. The assassin attacks him as he tries to ressist. Younger Inubashiri with her two companions are arrived shortly and helps the second guard. The assassin is very trained unfortunately, he's able to fight with four enemies alone without any meaningful weapons. The second guard was killed as the assassin throws him to the wall and cuts his neck arteries with hidden knife on his wrists. Both of Inubashiri's companions are killed in a pretty much same way. While somehow the assassin's weapon are out of ammuniton, he's bound to face younger Inubashiri in hand to hand combat. Younger Inubashiri, as she's strong as she could reach the highest ranking officer, are able to match the assassin. As the fight are seemingly endless, another assassin breaks in from the window with a surprise attack on her. She's kicked to the corner of the room and fainted. The assassins are about to complete their mission, I think, to assassinate me. As I'm trying to find a good chance and timing to jump off and escape, one of the assassin left first, I overhear that the assassin who comes latter is going to be the one to finish their mission. As the first assassin stands beside my bed, thinking it's the best timing, I attacked him. Another hand to hand combat, and now I could feel myself that the assassin are professionaly trained for his task. When I messed up in a move, he took that brief moment and able to reach and strangle my neck. I don't want to die because of my clumsiness, I tried to resists as my hands trying to get his hands off my neck, at least reducing it's power. Suddenly, a small nightstand hits his back. Younger Inubashiri is now concious, as she's trying to protect me. I, being strangled in such of power, still can't move. When the assassin is really cornered and can't par with Younger Momiji in hand to hand combat, he choose to take his weapon. This time, the weapon's slightly bigger, more noisy, and shoots rapidly at younger Inubashiri's body. As the assassin's busy with shooting at her, I tried to knock him out by hitting his neck back. I'm sure that one was a powerful blow, but he managed to stands up and escapes through the window" Tenma ends his long story.

"Wait, if there's a window here, why the assassin would bother to eliminate both guards from the door?" Toshirou ask "He kills them with stealth, less efforts than to fight hand to hand combat to keep a low profile. If he breaks from the window, the guards inside will noticed and will attack him while the outside guards joins" Reimu answers "He got a instant-killing weapon! Why don't he shoot em' all despite having a hand combat?" he asks again "Did you pay attention? He runs out of ammuniton while your sister's companions came, so he got not choice left other than being fighting bare handed. As for the second assassin, his weapon are noise enough to wake entire building and the surrounding. Why he finally use it? he's cornered, that's why he escapes immideately even his misson is unnaccomlished..." Ryo explains "...he didn't want to get caught". "Now, Lord Tenma, would you mind to answers few questions from me?" Ryo ask "Sure, please do" Tenma answers "Can you describe the assassin's look like?" he asks the first question "He's wearing black suit and pants, a 4 pocketed vest, and a high laced-boots. He wears a helmet and strange binoculars. The first assassin's weapon are attached on his belt along whit his knife, as the second assassin's weapon are on his back" Tenma describes "Hmm, Special Units. Do their clothes has any writings?" Ryo asks again "I don't quite remember, but I think there are on the back of their vest" Tenma recalled "It's written, SFIU or something..." "That makes sense, so now we could make it sure the assassins are the men from SFIU.." Ryo said "Is it everything?" Tenma asks "Perhaps that's all, Lord Tenma, maybe we'll contact you again later if we need some more Information" Ryo said "Well, don't hesitate to ask my help too, I see there's a danger upon Gensokyo and I don't want the tengu selfishly stands for themself..." Tenma said "Thank you for your offer, Lord Tenma, please excuse us..." Ryo and Reimu bows.

As they left the building with Toshirou, It's afternoon already. Toshirou takes them to the gate and they exited the village. "Will we make it to Myouren Temple before nightfall?" Ryo ask "The temple are near the village. Well, it's not very near nor far though. If we hurry perhaps we could make it before nightfall..." Reimu said. "I could give you a lift!" a girl voice said "Aya-san!" Ryo greets as Aya appears in front of them "I'm done with writing the Bunbunmaru for Evening Edition, so I got free time. Well, do you want it or not?" Aya ask "Lift? What lift? Do you have any transportation device?" Reimu ask "No, duh, hold my hands and I'll carry you at the speed of a tengu? If you're not comfortable enough, I'll hug your back as I carry you!" Aya said "Holding your hands are enough, no let's go already!" Reimu said as soon as possible, perhaps to prevent Ryo to choose the latter option. "Okay, hold my hand Reimu-san, Ryo-chan.." Aya gives her hand. As Ryo and Reimu grabs her hand, Aya said "Next destination, Myouren Temple!" and flies in a speed of tengu.

* * *

Myouren Temple. As it located in some distance from Village, nobody is aware there's a fuss over there. Appearantly, somebody is trying to reseal the temple's head monk, Hijiri Byakuren. As the sealing process underway, the rest of the resident in the temple also being assaulted stealthly. Most of the human disciples are killed, but there's few able to defend themselves even they're injured. One of Byakuren's trusted followers, spotted the sealing process and able to cancel it. - Kumoi Ichirin's Report -

"You know, it's feels worse than the flight with Reisen!" Ryo said as he trying to stand still "Ayayaya! Sorry Ryo-chan!" Aya apologizes but not seriously, Reimu is just bit dizzy because her flight speed are half of Aya's speed. They arrived in Myouren Temple only in a tens of seconds. As Aya could land perfectly, Reimu's a bit stumbled, Ryo's falls on his stomach with face down. "Ugh, remind me to drink some anti-dizzy drugs before take a ride with you, Aya..." Ryo said sarcasticly.

The temple is now quiet, as the usually opened gate are closed now. "Now what do we do? Knockin' on the door?" Aya said "Ask Reimu, she's the leader here" Ryo pointed at Reimu "What? But you're the smartest here!" Reimu said to Ryo "Now now, don't fight in my temple..." a gentle voice said. A woman with purple-brown long hair approaching them from inside the temple. "Hijiri Byakuren, the highest priestess in the Myouren temple..." Reimu greets her "My, I'ts been a while Reimu-san? When you're having fun with our Taoist Neighbor?" Byakuren said to Reimu "You're must be the tengu newspaper reporter, right? If I'm not wrong, Himekaidou Hatate isn't it?" Byakuren said to Aya "Err, wrong, I'm Shameimaru Aya, the Reporter of the Bunbunmaru while Hatate is the reporter of Kakashi Spirit News..." Aya corrects Byakuren in dissapointment "...and you are, young man? I believe there's words about you between the villagers" Byakuren said to Ryo "I recall, Sakakibara Ryoichi isn't it? The newest Crime Investigator at the village?" "Yes, I am, it's pleasure to meet you... Miss Byakuren..." Ryo bows.

"Now I'm afraid I can't give much of Informations or clues about the assaulter, since we were poorly on guard and can't identify the assaulter..." Byakuren said "Is that so? Even the slightest? Anyway, where's everybody now?" Reimu asks "EVerybody's resting now. And about the clues, I think Shou did mention a thing..." Byakuren said "...they said something about Makai and Ruins of Vina between them...". Reimu is surprised "So it leads to one point..., Makai..."

* * *

Makai. Shinki, the creator, along with her minions are able to defend themself. The assaulter objective is somehow similar, attemting to assassinate Shinki, but with more noticeable way. The Pandemonium's top, which is Shinki's residence located, has been bombed with something like guided missile. Shinki herself, fortunately are not in place. After the bombing, unknown army starts to raid the Makai City. They came on a huge flying vessel. After hours of battles, the unknown army has been retreated, but they're currently estabilished a camp at the Ruins of Vina. - Yumeko's Report -

Makai, as it's already had a civilization, is in a ruined state. Fire and smokes everywhere. A common post-war enviroment. "I couldn't believe I've had to go back here again..." Reimu complains "The air is bad here!" Aya said "Don't know why but it felt like home to me..." Ryo said, inhales carefreely. "Usually, there will be someone to pick up us here!" Reimu said "Do you know where we even need to go?" Aya asks "The Pandaemonuim, the center of the Makai civilization. It's the highest tower there..." Reimu pointed at a tower with burning fire on the top of it "So? What're you waiting for? Let's go there!" Ryo said, leads their way.

They're arrived at The Pandaemonium. The tower are obviously big from close, when they saw it just as big as a pen from distance. "Are we going to enter now?" Ryo ask, Reimu's facepalming "First you lead us here, now you're asking what we gonna do next!" "Hey! The one who points to here is you!" Ryo said to Reimu. "We've been expecting you, but not this late..." a girl voice welcomed them. comes from inside the Pandaemonium, a blonde girl with blue dress. "Welcome to Pandaemonium, Hakurei Reimu, Shameimaru Aya, and... who are you again?" the girl adresses to Ryo "Sakakibara Ryoichi, DF Crime Investigator, outsider, and you miss?" Ryo introduces himself "Alice Margatroid, now come, we don't have much time, Shink-sama has an important information to tell you..." Alice leads the way. Ryo, Reimu, and Aya followed her. "Alice, what are you doing here anyway?" Reimu asks "Shinki-sama was my master and was helping me turned into Magician Youkai, isn't it obvious for me to help her?" Alice answered.

Either it's Interior Magic or Teleportation, somehow they're arrived at the amlost-top floor of the Pandaemonium, even they're only walk straight in the corridor. "Here, Shinki-sama is waiting for you..." Alice stops at a door written "Office". They entered the office, finding a typical office with huge glass window. They could see from the window, the remains of Makai. "Welcome to my office, everybody..." a woman with silver hair welcomed them. "As you know, I'm Shinki, the creator and the ruler of Makai..." she introduces herself "Now we got no time to lose, I'll explain breifly what I got after few Investigation on the enemy's forces and from reference books from outside world..."

"Please go on..." Reimu said "Then please seat down first" Shinki invites her guests to sit on the sofa. "Now this.." Shinki takes a bunch of papers from her desk. "We are sure now, that the forces that attack us are come from the outside world..." Shinki said "Their tactics, weapons, equipment, and vehicles are similar with the one I've read from the books. They came in with a vessel, a huge vessel, landed by the Ruins of Vina as they estabilished their camp there. With a somewhat guided missile, they successfully destroyed my room. As they started the war here, I also take an observation on their equipment and such. Their uniforms are black suits, with SFIU writings on their back. The using what they called 'Assault Rifle' as weapons that shoots rapid fire. Using 'Automobiles' and 'airplanes' as land and air transportation" Shinki tells.

"Enough of the outside world thingy, is there any valueable information that leads onto somehthing?" Reimu asks "Appearantly, yes..." Shinki nods "Despite almost of their equipments are outside world-made, there's one item that I'm sure not belong to outside world...". Shinki takes out a piece of photograph. The photograph's showing a tube like device, put inside a glass-dome covered table with cords and cables attached. "What's this?" Ryo asks "Only one of this item supposed to be exsisted in this world. The Boundary Manipulating device!" Shinki answers "What's that?" Aya asked. "Long time ago, when I created Makai, I want it to be exsisted separately from Gensokyo. Yukari, for being incooperate, doesn't want to help me to create the border. So I ask the most talented magic artifact craftsman family to made such of device. So be it, the device is created and Makai is also exsisted separately from Gensokyo. The now said device is in the core of Pandaemonium. Last time I checked it's still there, properly functional. But there's another one being used there at the vessel..." Shinki explains "Who's the creator?" Ryo asks hesitately. Shinki stares on Reimu and Alice, she inhales deeply "The Kirisame Family" she answered.  
===================================

Author Note:

If anyone notices the story's plot is rapidly changing since the first chapter, I assure you starting from this chapter, the story will not changing plot, genre shift? Probably. The next chapter will be the conflict chapter. What? Yes, 5 chapters are the 'opening' act. There will be more adventures and mysteries lies.  
I recieved a massive review and even a recorded dramatic reading. And their main point of how messed up is my story is plot, yes, plots.  
Many questions from Net or IRL readers asking about the first murder involvement. Saying if I forgot about it or just abandon it behind. No, that's just a part of small puzzle pieces. I believe now you could see the motives of the murder after reading this chapter.  
I've tend to scatter more pieces of puzzles than I was planned before in this chapter. You perhaps could have guessed who's the bad guy here of you read the Makai segment carefully, only if you've played or at least read about PC-98 games.  
Truth if a guy said I'm making this story without a plot at the beginning, yes I admit. But after chapter 4, I tried to make the plot more clearer and straight. If anyone wonders where the other characters that have appeared in my story go, doesn't mean I forgetted about them. I've planned to give them special roles and act as a key person of the story.  
That's enough for the story further spoiler.  
You'll see many fannons here like Kasen being the one of the Four Devas of the Mountain, Yamame being a poison and disease expert, Momiji being a high rank officer and also has an older brother, even about Alice-Shinki relationship.

My works has a cannon reference but also fannon references, even some references from doujins and fanfiction. The HVDF, Villagers registration, Voile Books being donated, the Pandaemonium is a tower in the center of highly civilized makai. I reccomend to look for those doujins and fanfictions for further readings.  
Reviews, Riffs, Corrections are appreciated! After a mass riff by Stevo and Spaz, thanks to them I'm able to learn where I'd messed up and trying to improve. But, If I do mess up again in this chapter, please do so.

Last but not least, I hope you enjoyed this chapter Ryo


	7. Another Adventure Lies Ahead

Chapter 6 : Another Adventures Lies Ahead ==========================

"Marisa! Marisaa!" Reimu shouted at Marisa's house door. She bangs the door as hard as she could. "KIRISAME! GET OUT OF YOUR FUCKING HOUSE OR YOU'LL BE FUCKING YINYANG'D!" she shouted again angrily. After left from Makai, Reimu, Ryo, and Aya are trying to visit Marisa's house for further information about her family and the Border Manipulating device. But appearantly Marisa's isn't home or just hiding inside and pretend she's not home. "Forget it Reimu-san, maybe she's not home..." Aya said calming Reimu down "While she's not home, we could always..." Reimu raised her foot "...visit her house as we wish!" she kicked the door and break it down. "You've got some kick there..." Ryo compliments in astonishment "Thank you.." Reimu said boasting.

Marisa's house is as messy as ever. Many of her 'borrowed' items and books scattered around, making it's just like a mountain of junks. "I couldn't believe she's keeping her 'borrowed' items like this..." Aya said as she took photos of the house's interior "Not only borrowed items, also items she tends to pick up from streets if she thinks it's useful or at least, interesting..." Reimu said as she pick a glass bottle written 'Scotch'. "Now what do we gonna do here? What are we searching for? Aren't we here to look for Marisa?" Ryo asks "Let see if she's really not home, or she's hiding in here right now... usually she'll Mastersparks if anybody touches her, okay 'technically' her items while actually she steals it..." Reimu answers. Aya's browsing on Marisa's bookshelf to find something useful or interesting. "There's nothing but grimoires here, most of them are about Magic for combat, nothing about Magic Artifact Craftmanships..." Aya said "Magic for combat? Aren't magics are technically for everything?" Ryo confused "Well maybe, if it's only 'mundane' magics to make your life easier, but there's also another, what I say, types of magic... Marisa's magic is about combat, Master sparks, lasers, and such. While Alice Margatroid's magic, the girl at the Pandaemonium, is about puppetry so she could control dolls as she wants... there's also elemental magics and magic item craftmanships" Reimu explains "Okay..." Ryo nods as he takes a look around again.

Marisa's house are simply messy, creepy, and few corners of her house are damp. Strange mushrooms and powders makes a strange smells in the kitchen. Her room is also messy "Now I know she's never done laundries manually..." Reimu comments as she pinches a worn bloomers on the floor. "There's simply nothing here! Let's go already!" Aya became impatient "Yeah, and Reimu we still need to go to the Moriya Shrine..." Ryo said as he sat on the chair by Marisa's workdesk "I think that's not necessarry, we've already got our villain here..." Reimu shakes her head "How could you said that? We even barely knows how to Identify the villain!" Ryo denies "He's there! Building a camp at Ruins of Vina! Now the problem is how should we identify them without getting ourselves killed!" Reimu answers, half angrily "You could always YinYang'd them..." Aya tries to make a joke but fails when Reimu glares at her "Do you think it's that easy? Killing peoples are an easy matters? NO!" Reimu shouted at Aya, now's perfectly angry "I AM the incident solver in Gensokyo, but remember I AM ALSO a SHRINE MAIDEN! In one of the regulations of the shrine maidens, I am strictly forbidden to take even a single soul and sent them straight to Komachi's boat, or ends up at Hakugyokurou! We are strictly instructed to minimalize the victims or should i say 'colaterral damages' as little as possible. That's also one of the main reason why the Hakurei Spellcard Rules are estabilished, when we need to do fights, it's not as lethal as it is..." Reimu explains "Then you're just plain fucking lose, Hakurei!" Aya shouted at Reimu "Do you know what are we betting on? Gensokyo! Screw the rules of the Shrine Maiden! You still could live without being a shrine maiden, you could still play danmakus with humans and youkais without being a shrine maiden, and by gods you could still fucking do your job as youkai exterminator and incident solver!" Aya said at Reimu's face angrily "If you still had your pride as a shrine maiden, go ahead! But as you're being a shrine maiden, you're not stand for yourself! You are stand for Gensokyo! That's why you bear the title The Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise! You are exsisted, to protect Gensokyo!" Aya said, trying to encourage Reimu. Some of her points are true though.

Reimu and Aya are glaring each other's eyes. "Just fuck off my bussiness, egg-laying creature!" Reimu pushed Aya with her hands "I'm outta here!" Reimu said as she goes, Aya's following her with her . Ryo's facedesking "Oh great, just..." Ryo noticed something on the desk "..what's this?" Ryo picks an opened envelope. "Screw with her! We could always do it on our own way, right Ryo-chan?" Aya said to Ryo as she returned to Marisa's room "Hey, Aya-san, could you get Reimu back here? By force if neseccary, there's something she should need to see!" Ryo said to Aya "Huh? What is it?" Aya asks in curiosity "I've found this opened envelope, perhaps there's something important written in here" Ryo shows the envelope he founds "Let's see it now!" Aya said "Shouldn't we show this to Reimu too?" Ryo asks "Screw with her, she'll finds another way for herself while we're already catches the culprit!" Aya answered "Huff, whatever then..."

Suddenly Reimu's voice talks "Now that's unfair for keeping an information for yourself...". "HOLY SHI~! Reimu!" Ryo and Aya screamed as they surprised with Reimu's presence by their back "Don't you want to walk your own path, Reimu?" Aya mocked her "Yes, but as far as we're not doing unneseccary lethal fights, I'm going with you guys..." Reimu's emotion is somehow returned to her usual self. "Now where's this envelope?" Reimu streched out her hand, Ryo gives the envelope to her. Reimu opens the envelope and takes two pieces of paper. "Read it Reimu..." Ryo said "The first letter are written like this..

As you value your live and don't want to ends up like your parents. Make your way to the Muenzuka this midnight when full moon.

The girl from 16 years ago" Reimu reads the first letter.

"16 years ago? Wait, just how old are you now?" Ryo asks "Age's not important here in Gensokyo..." Reimu answers bluntly "The night of full moon, damn that was yesterday!" Reimu said annoyed "That means we're left one step behind them..." Aya said in dissapointment. "Maybe there's another surprise in the second letter" Ryo said "I hope..." Reimu said as she takes the second letter. "Wait, this is Marisa's handwriting..." Reimu said while reading the second letter.

"For anyone who read this, whoever you are, please reconsider it twice or hundred times before you decide to follow my step. If you're brave and strong enough and willing to sacrifice everything to save Gensokyo, come to the Muenzuka at the next month's full moon...  
I've sacrificed enough for myself that I got nothing to lose anymore, I'm going to save Gensokyo.

If who read this happens to be you Reimu, please consider not to follow me, it'll be more depressing if you'll end up like me..  
If who read this happens to be Patchouli or Alice, feel free to take your items back...

Kirisame Marisa"

"Are we going to do this?" Aya asks "You're the first to encourage me to save Gensokyo, so I AM willing to do it! Despite Marisa's going to spark me if she finds out I'm there with her, I'm defineatly going" Reimu answers in certainty "The full moon, is in another two weeks, and next month is already winter... so, wheter she's there or not I believe Yukari's going to hibernate so I can't depends on her..." Reimu said "Why don't we gather people as many as possible to help us?" Ryo suggest. Reimu thinks "That's a good idea" she nods in agreement. "Aya! Write in your paper about this thing but try not to make people panic ok? Just write about Trial of Guts or things, inform this too to the residents at SDM, Hakugyokurou, Eientei, and other places!" Reimu said to Aya "Right away!" Aya answers. "...and Ryo, Are you going with us or you'll stay behind?" Reimu asks to Ryo "I've dragged too deep in this problem from the start so I'll go anyway..." Ryo said "...points of no turning back, as they said haha..." Ryo laughs.

"Good, gather as much people as possible, make sure they are able to defend themself!" Reimu said "Alright! We'll do it as you said!" Ryo and Aya nods "Aya spread about this, Me and Ryo takes care about other things, we'll meet at the crossroad by my shrine at the next full moon!" Reimu instructed.

Aya flies toward the Youkai Mountain while Ryo and Reimu flies to the village.

* * *

**In a certain control room, lies inside a huge vessel that now lands by the Ruins of Vina.**

"So Marisa's already went to Muenzuka?" said the woman in red cape "Yes, professor. Everything's went as we planned before..." the woman with sailor uniform answers "So, as we expected, Reimu and her companions are going to Muenzuka too at the next full moon?" said the woman with white coat "Just wait, they'll surprised after something not expected is going to occurs on them..." said the woman in red cape.

The door opens, came in another woman with blue cape and blue cone hat. Briefly she's look like human, but she doesn't have legs and float with her ghost tail. "Enough about that..." the woman with blue cape said "...what about our deal? I've done the tasks you've given to me now, as you promised, give me a physical body already!" she insisted "My, but you're already as charming as your name as an evil spirit..." the girl with red cape chuckled "But I kept losing that shrine maiden in this form, I demanded a physical form and you're willing to give that after I complete the task you gave me!" the woman in blue objected "Are you sure you've already selaed Yukari's power perfectly? Along with her shikigamis?" the woman in red reassured "It was sure a hard task but I've successfully sealed her power, the power left on her is only her physical power..." the woman in blue assuring her. "Very well then, I'll give you a physical body, ONLY in one another condition..." the woman in red said "...trust me, it'll not let you down. With your physical body, you'll going to kill Hakurei Reimu and her companions later, after I sent them to the place i've destinated..." the woman in red states her condition.

"That would be no problem then..." the woman in blue agrees "Okay, now let's go to the labolatory..." the woman in red said as she walks outside the control room, the woman in blue follows her. "Just wait, Hakurei Reimu, when I got a phyisical body... Mima is no longer a vengeful spirit!" Mima smirked.

* * *

Co-writer note:

Hello, this is the co-writer.  
Me, as being a veteran writer with published novel before, find Ryo's main concept, at least from chapter 4 further, are seems interesting for me.  
Gensokyo's being invaded by the outsiders. Magic and spiritual powers versus modern technologies, who will win this war I wonder?  
We've tend to rearrange the plots of the stories. So as the next chapter's being written and edited, this is the 'bridge chapter' between two different story plot.  
That's all I have to say, and by the way I'm very bad at english so I've just write it in Indonesian and give the rest to Ryo to translate it.

G-Twice -

Author note :  
As G-twice's said, we've decided to put this bridge chapter before I'll post the real next chapter. Or, should I say this is the end of the 'opening arc'. Spoilers, the next chapter are going to be a rather different plot as I'll begin the short 'winter arc' plot, while it's still a part of "Gensokyo Invasion" large plot.  
When you read this chapter, I suppose you could have known the villains is. Yep, with the clue is the appearance of Mima, modern science and costumes descriptions, you'll know them even without opening Touhouwiki.  
Feel free to send your guessings to my PM, but don't spoils it by the reviews.

Again, if anything messed up in this chapter, please tell me by the review or PM.

Ryo


	8. A Message From Yukari

Chapter 7 : A Message From Yukari ============================

Winter has arrived. The Gensokyo's enviroment that was been covered by Autumnal red leaves has turned into a astonishing silver snow. While fresh crops getting difficult to obtain, meat and fishes are being served as main meal menu. The kids are having fun during their winter holidays by playing snowball wars. And you could see, the certain local Yuki-Onna are being appeared frequently.

"Atchoo!" Ryo sneezes "Damn, I've never put myself in a winter conditon before..." he grunts. Wearing a red hoodie jacket under his blazer, a new boughted knitted scarf and gloves, even he wears double undergarments he still freezes to his bone. "Tropical boy like me shouldn't jumpin' around in the winter..." he still grunts. Appearantly, the traditional heater that has prepared in his office is not enough to warm him up. "Yuzuru, could you please add more charcoal there?" Ryo ordered Yuzuru "But, Sakakibara-dono, if the fire's too big, I worried if it'll burn it's surroundings..." Yuzuru refuses "Aww, geez..." Ryo complains even more.

"So, Sakakibara-dono, how's the investigation lately? Is there any progress between this two weeks?" Yuzuru ask, trying to warms up the situation "There is a progress, leading to something even bigger... I'll make the report or presentation about it after Reimu-san decides it..." Ryo answers, rubbing his already gloves-covered hands "There's nothing much about the other cases too lately, just simple robbery that was just fairies pranks, and accidents caused by mostly human errors..." Yuzuru said "Then, there's no need of me to take care of it right?" Ryo said "You said to me that I'm permitted to take the wisest action if anything is happened, if I do met a dead end, I'll tell you about it, Sakakibara-dono..." Yuzuru answers.

Meanwhile at the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu is fighting about things with Aya. "What the heck is this article! Brave person needed to join the exploration to Muenzuka! It'll be not wierd if nobody came because of this!" Reimu mocked Aya's newspaper's front page "What? You told me to make an article like that! You said not to spoil anything about the recent cases about Makai and Marisa!" Aya fights back "But use your head a little! You're a journalist aren't you! Make a sentence that will attract strong people to join!" Reimu said to Aya "Should I write this? 'If you join this exploration to Muenzuka, you'll be given a chance to sleep with the shrine maiden!' How was it? Isn't it 'attractive' enough?" Aya said to Reimu "NO" a short answer comes from Reimu, with a death glare to Aya. "Forget about that article! Shouldn't we gather our team ourselves? Call all the strong people we know?" Aya suggest "If it's that easy I'll do it from the beginning, but most of them will not act for free!" Reimu shakes her head. "I don't think so..." a woman gives her opinion. When Reimu and Aya turns to the voice's comes from, turns out to be a group containing A woman with dark blue hair, a girl with green hair wearing a similar miko outfit with Reimu, and a little girl with funny-looking hat.

"Reimu-san, I think you shouldn't judges the people as you wish" the woman with blue hair advices. "Sanae, Kanako, and Suwako... what are you doing here?" Reimu asks arrogantly "Don't be like that, we're just visiting out neighbor and fellow shrine, right?" Suwako answers cheerfully "Just state your bussiness here and get off, I'm still suspicious about you guys..." Reimu said. "Reimu-chan, please don't act so stubborn, we're here to give a valuable information..." Sanae said with serious tone "Oh, what is it? Did your shrine followers raised again?" Reimu mocked "This is serious, Hakurei Reimu, this is about Yukari..." Kanako said. Reimu's arrogant face turned to be a surprised and worried face "Yukari? Are you serious? What happened to her? Where are she?" Reimu asks questions "We don't know about it too, but appearantly, she left this 'package' for you somehow things getting serious..." Sanae said as she gives Reimu a brown box "Wait, did it means she knows everything about this? And, anyway why would she trusted this to you? Usually she'll send Ran or Chen or even Yuyuko here..." Reimu asks in untrust "I don't know, but this package has trusted to me since 4 months ago..." Kanako said "4 months ago? She's still messing around 4 months ago..." Reimu said.

Reimu opened the box, and inside the box is a small yinyang orb. "What is this yinyang orb?" Reimu confused as she observing the orb "Hey, I remember it!" Aya said as she take a closer look to the orb "It's the communication orb we've used at the Underground Incident!" Aya said "Is it? Oh yeah! I remembered..." Reimu said, remembered the orb "But what are we supposed to do with the orb? It's currently inactive by now and I don't know how to activate it...". "Is there anything else? How do you know about the dangerous situation anyway?" Reimu asks to Kanako and company "While you can't see and feel about it, my power and Suwako's power, are being 'sucked' and getting low by time being... It's not about faith or what, somebody is trying to seal our power, and that's why we concern that this tend to be dangerous..." Kanako answers "Now, we don't have anything else to give to you, so please excuse us..." Sanae bows "Wait, did Aya told you about the trip to Muenzuka?" Reimu asks "Yes, she told us..." Sanae answers "Then, will you come with us? I believe Sanae's knowledge about outside world will help a bit too, or at least give me some miracles or something..." Reimu said. Sanae discussed about it with Kanako and Suwako. "Well, apearrantly..." Sanae states her answer "...I will not come, if all of the Gensokyo's heroes and heroines travels, who will protect Gensokyo behind?" Sanae said "Well, that's quite of a reason..." Reimu nods "Listen, you and your companions, just go to Muenzuka, face whatever lies there, and set in your mind that it's your part for saving Gensokyo..." Kanako encourages Reimu "Don't worry about Gensokyo, we'll stay behind and will protect it while you gone..."

Reimu smiled , her face's blushing. "Well, thank you very much about this, then... I'm sorry to act arrogant towards you..." Reimu apologizes in embarassment "It's fine, anyone would have done that..." Suwako smiles "...by the way, Reimu, one more advice..." Kanako said as they walking away "...in my opinion, there's no Win Win Solution in this Incident, it's more likely to Kill or be Killed... please do your actions wisely..." Kanako said. The Moriyas has gone from Reimu's sight.

"No Win Win Solution... that goddess is too pessimistic" Reimu said "Now this orb... what's it's purpose?" Reimu thinks.

* * *

"No, please, I don't drink alcohol!" Ryo refuses when Nakamura offered Ryo some sake "Come on, Sakakibara-san! Just a little won't harm!" Nakamura insisted "Nakamura-dono, thank you for your offers but still, I don't drink alcohol..." Ryo still refuses "Aww, pity then..." Nakamura finally gives up. Ryo sips his hot lemon tea, as he gazes through the street from the bar. "The full moon' next week huh?" he said to himself "I've dragged myself too deep into this, turning back now will be a shame...". "Ah, Nakamura-dono, if you excuse me, I need to go to the Hakurei Shrine now..." Ryo said to Nakamura as he drink down his whole cup in one gulp "Ah? So early? Well then, please do as you wish, there's no works either at the office..." Nakamura permits Ryo to leave "Well then, see you later then, Nakamura-dono..." Ryo bows and leaves the bar "Yeah! Take care!" Nakamura waves. "Geez, so cold..." Ryo said as he puts his both hand in his pockets. The market district's covered in snow, there's only white, white, and white everywhere he see "Such beautiful view, only If I don't have to freezing for this...".

He could barely see the pathways he usually see when he walks to the shrine. "I wonder if Reimu's prepared already..." Ryo said to himself. When he walks by himself, he saw a girl figure in front of him. The girl's hair is shoulder-length bob, white colored. She's wearing a green outfits with white shirt, on her waist, attached two swords. Somehow, there's a white fluffy-looking spirit floating beside the girl. "Oh my, where did I dropped it? Yuyuko-sama will mad at me..." the girl speaks in panicked tone, she seems in the middle of searching something she probably dropped. Trying to be 'a nice guy', Ryo's willing to help that girl. As Ryo's walking towards the girl, he feels he kicked something on the ground. He picked up a brown box from the ground. As he thinks maybe that's what the girl looking for, he brings it immideately to the girl.

"Excuse me, is this yours?" Ryo asks to the girl, with a gentlest voice as he could. As the girl noticed, she stands up and cleans her skirt. "Ah, yes, thank you very much! I was afraid I'm losing it!" the girl recieves the package as she bows "You're welcome, becareful next time okay?" Ryo said to the girl with a smile. "Ack! Ryo! What are you thinking? Trying to flirt with this girl?" Ryo said in his mind. "Are you heading to the Hakurei Shrine?" Ryo asks, still in his pretended gentle voice "Ah yes I am, are you're heading there too?" the girl answers "What a coincidence! Should we go there together then?" Ryo ask the girl "Ah, okay, I'd like to have a company while travels..." the girl nods. "What's this cheap-drama scene? You're aren't in a shoujo manga here!" Ryo said in his mind.

"So, what bussiness do you have there? Are you a visitor from the village?" the girl asks Ryo "Well, yes and no... I have my own problems there, what about you?" Ryo ask the girl "I have something that I have to deliver to the shrine maiden... clumsy of me, I've dropped it, but you've helped me to find it..." the girl smiles. "Shit, I know where this's going..." Ryo said in mind, dropping cold sweat "Been a while since the last time I've met Reisen..."

He climbed up the stair to the shirne with the girl. As they arrived, Reimu and Aya is biting each other. "Now what did you say about my armpits, pevert photographer!" Reimu shouted to Aya "Your armpits stinks! AS STINKS AS A MAN'S SWEAT!" Aya shouted to Reimu "GYAAA..!" Aya screams as Reimu throws her to one of the shrine's pillar "Nobody will say bad things about my sexy armpits!" Reimu boasts to now fainted Aya. "Lucky I don't have any armpits fetish..." Ryo thinks.

"Uh, hello Reimu-san!" Ryo tries to greet. Reimu noticed it and turns around "Ah! Sakakibara-kun! And Youmu-chan! What brings you odd couples here?" Reimu greets "Ah, I'm here for some breifing but this girl said she has something to deliver to you..." Ryo said "Ah, right...!" the girl, Youmu, gives the brown box to Reimu. "What's this? I hope it's not another ghost mochi..." Reimu recieves the box "No, Yuyuko-sama said it's from Yukari-sama, it's been trusted to her since 4 months ago..." Youmu answers. "Yukari? As in Yakumo Yukari?" Ryo butts in "Yeah, why?" Youmu asks "From a certain chornicle I've read, this Yukari person is so hard to meet isn't she? Is your mistress very close to her?" Ryo asks in curiosity "Who do you think her mistress are? Her mistress is Saigyouji Yuyuko!" Aya suddenly answered "Heh! You're conscious fast!" Reimu surprised "Who? Sorry, I don't read that chornicles too much as I only look for information about this Yukari and Muenzuka..." Ryo said, scratchinng his back of head. "Yuyuko, the ghost princess of Hakugyokurou, princess of the Netherworld, is the clostest friend to Yukari other than her shinkigami... You could read about her later at the chornicle" Reimu breifly explains "...and I'm her gardener, Konpaku Youmu! I'm a half-ghost half-human, nice to meet you..?" Youmu introducs herself to Ryo "Ryo, Sakakibara Ryoichi, the DF Crime Investigator for another while..." Ryo introduces himself "I'm sure I've heard about your name before, maybe Nakamura-dono mentioned it was..." Ryo said "Well I often go to the human village for errands and shopping..." Youmu answers.

"Yet another Yin Yang orb!" Reimu said unbelievably "Eh, what?" Youmu asks as she heards it "The Moriyas came here awhile ago and gives me the same orb..." Reimu answers. She checked her skirt pocket and takes out the similar orb "This is strange..., back at the Underground Incident, this is used as two-ways communication device, what Yukari expected me to do?" Reimu said. "Put it closely or chant some spell or something?" Ryo guessing. Reimu tries to put the orbs closely, bumps it together, and others. "Damn it, what did she expect us to do?" Reimu scratches her head in confusion. Half an hour has passed for thinking about the orb's purpose. "AAAHH! USELESS! IT'S usELESS!" Reimu enraged "What the hell Yukair expect us to do!".

Suddenly, the air turns colder "Aww man, I hate winter!" Ryo said as he's freezing even more. "My, my, as I expected, you cannot figure it out didn't you?" a woman voice said. From the stair, climbs up, no... floats a woman wearing a light blue kimono and a mob cap in a same color. "Yu.. Yuyuko-sama! Why did you came here too!" Youmu surprised as she bows to the woman "She's the said ghost princess?" Ryo whispered to Reimu "Yes she is...". "Reimu-chan, why couldn't you figured out the way to activate the orb? It's easy, you the only one other than Yukari and me to know it..." Yuyuko said, her fan is covering her mouth. "Only me and Yukari and You knows it?" Reimu thinks "Wait, let me check the archives..., and you guys, come on in..." Reimu raised and briskly runs into her shrine.

Ryo, Youmu, Aya, and Yuyuko enters the shrine. The shrine's living room is slightly warmer with the flaming furnace in the middle. With Yuyuko's presence, the air is still colder than it's should. "Brrr, now I really misses the Jakarta's city heat..." Ryo said as he trying to warm up himself near the furnace. "Here, take some hot tea and dango... should warms you up..." Reimu serving a tray of teas and dangos "Thank you very much Reimu-san..." Ryo thanked her. "Now don't start a fuss here when I browse through the archives, I hope the answer lies inside the Late Spring Incident files..." Reimu said as she walks away.

Ryo sips his tea "Ahhh, that's good...". He takes one stick of the Dango from the plate, but after he take his stick, Yuyuko takes the whole plate "Hey!" Ryo annoyed a bit "are you even going to eat it all?" he asks "My, just watch and see..." Yuyuko answers with smile. She takes 5 sticks of dangos in each hands, and put them all in her mouth. Just after few chews, she swallows it. Takes another 10 sticks of dangos, putting all of them, and so on. Tens of stick of dangos just being eaten by Yuyuko herself only in a less than 5 minutes. "See?" Yuyuko said to Ryo "Why ghosts even need to eat?" Ryo said as he gives up.

"Ah! I just remembered!" Yuyuko said "Reporter-san, didn't you informed us about the trip to Muenzuka?" she asks to Aya "Yes I did few days ago..." Aya nods "Oh yeah, I remembered too, so... what do you say about it?" Ryo asks. "Me, as I am the princess of Netherworld, can't go with you all... but I guess I could send Youmu along with you..." Yuyuko answers "Wh.. wha? Me? Wait, we didn't discussed about it yet!" Youmu surprised with her mistress's decision "It's okay Youmu, you'll be alright there... and please buy some snacks on your way home okay?" Yuyuko said to Youmu "So that's her purpose on sending Youmu along with us anyway..." Aya whispered to Ryo "...and trust me 'some' means a large amount' in Yuyuko's size...". "Now, Youmu, are you disobeying my order? Do you want me to eat your floating fluffy thing there?" Yuyuko threaten her softly, she pointed at Youmu's ghost half. "Alright, Yuyuko-sama..." Youmu said obeying her mistress hopelessly after being threaten so.

"Finally I got it!" Reimu shouted hapilly as she entered the room. "Did you? What is it? How to activate it?" Aya asked "There's a spell that must be chanted to activate the orb..." Reimu said. "Now I'll do it, everybody please gather closely..." Reimu said as she puts the both orbs on the tatami.

Reimu chants a spell. As she chants, the orb's glowing dimly and slowly floats on the air. Everybody is observing the orb, perdicting what will happened after. As Reimu finished her chanting, the orbs finally spoke a words.

"If you're listening to this right now, Reimu, that's means Gensokyo is in great danger" a gentle but serious woman voice said "This's Yukari's voice! So this orbs acts like a recorder!" Reimu said.

"When you recieved this, perhaps I'm already sealed away along with my power, or even I'm already exterminated.  
At the end of summer, I've been threaten by a certain Evil Spirit you've know along, Mima, she's more powerful that she used to be. She could knock Ran out of the battle only with few spells. I've recorded this message from distance after I trusted this orbs to Yuyuko and the Moriyas.  
Eventually, Mima has found me and attacks me again. Strangely, she chased me to the outside world as our battle happened by the outside world. Mima is now even more powerful, she's injuring me badly and knocks me out. Now, I'm being sealed in someplace I don't know whether it's in outside world or else, my power is also sealed so I couldn't gap my way out of this. Ran is sealed here too. But luckily, the villain is reckless and didn't captured Chen. She's now somewhere else.  
Now, listen carefully, I don't have much time left to record this. The villain who tries to take over Gensokyo is obviously an outsiders, and have been inside Gensokyo for time being as they recognized the place as the back of their hands.  
Mima slipped out some clues that their powers are based from the outside world. So I want you to do this...

I don't ask you to rescue me, I'll manage myself. I only want you to face this, don't run from this, solve this incident in any possible way! The fate of Gensokyo is in your hands.

Now, this is the end of my message. I wish you luck for your quest. Goodbye"

The orbs stops glowing and falls to the tatami. "What the hell was that?" Reimu said "Yukari-sama is... sealed?" Youmu asks. Everybody is couldn't believe what did they just listen to. "Hahaha.. impossible, Yukari's being sealed is simply Impossible!" Reimu laughs forcedfully, her body is trembling "Yukari... it's not true right? You're just lazy to take care of this while you're sleeping in your futon right, Yukari? YUKARI!" Reimu screamed as she's finally snapped out. "REIMU!" Yuyuko shouted "Didn't Yukari just told you? FACE THIS!" she shouted again "..but, but, it's too much for me... I can't bear too much responsibility like this..." Reimu falls on her knees "Pathetic..." Yuyuko sneered with disgusted face "...I think Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise title is not fitting you, The Coward Shrine Maiden of a Rundown Shrine is more likely...". Reimu's stressed has piled to it's limit. Too many troubles has being weighted on her back.

Nobody able to talk seeing this. Maybe not the first time by Yuyuko, but it's the first time she's showing her anger in front of other people. "Yuyuko-sama, please easy on her, maybe she's carrying too much stress..." Youmu trying to calm her mistress down "Silence, Youmu!" Yuyuko said to her gardener. Yuyuko floats and stopped in front of Reimu. "Listen, Reimu... what are you afraid of?" Yuyuko asks "I... I'm afraid of death..." Reimu answered with small voice "NO! You are not afraid of death! If you so, you'll run insight after seeing my Butterflies of death!" Yuyuko summons a butterfly "What are you afraid of, is you will dissapoint people if you fails your mission..." Yuyuko said "I... admit it..." Reimu nods. "Now, this..." Yuyuko puts her cold hand on Reimu's shoulder "...nobody, will mad at you if you fails in your mission this time, in fact, NOBODY ever will mad at you if you didn't solve the previous incidents. So now stand up, brace yourself, wipe your tears, and face the incident...no, the new adventure upon you..." Yuyuko encourages Reimu.

Reimu stands up, wipes her tears. "Give me two, no... three days to meditate and calm myself down, please I beg you all..." Reimu plead to everyone in the room and bows deeply.

* * *

Reimu shuts herself in her shrine. "See? That's how to encourage people like her..." Yuyuko said, smiling "But that's quite mean, Yuyuko-sama..." Youmu sighed "My, you must learn sometimes Youmu..." Yuyuko covers her mouth with her fan "Now, please get along with Sakakibara-kun and Reporter-san, I'll manage the mansion myself..." Yuyuko said as she flies away.

The surrounding turns silent after Yuyuko's away. "Well, what are we gonna do now?" Ryo asks "Maybe we'll gather more people for our little new adventure.." Aya suggest "That's... not a bad Idea perhaps..." Ryo agreed "Um um, guys..." Youmu tries to get involved "As I'm part of your team now, would you like to tell me completely about what's going on? I'm only ordered to go to Muenzuka with you but don't know what's going on" Youmu asks. "Well, I'll just get it briefly..." Ryo thinks for good few words to explains it "Gensokyo, is being invaded by an outsiders with a massive high technology, few important spots have been attacked lately and now they're resides at the Ruins of Vina, Makai. Marisa is somewhat involved in this so we decided to follow her step to the Muenzuka, no matter what will surprise us there..." Ryo breifly explained "Is that so? So you're now simply gathering people to save our own Gensokyo?" Youmu asks "Yes we are, are you going with us and save Gensokyo? Or just stay behind and protect Gensokyo while we're gone... the choice is up to you..." Aya said to Youmu. Youmu reconsidered for awhile. Then her eyes turns bright and sharp, in certainty she answered "Yes! I will go with you!". "Great, welcome to the group!" Ryo said to Youmu.

"Well, full moon is in 5 days, make sure we'll gather enough people to go, okay?" Aya said "Roger that!" Youmu answers. "5 days huh? Better do it now..." Ryo said in his mind "Guys, I need to take care of few things in the village due to our 'new adventure', so I'll leave now ok?" Ryo said to Aya and Youmu "No problem, Ryo-chan! Make sure you'll pack things too!" Aya said to Ryo. After that, Ryo walks back to the village.

* * *

"Resigning? But why?" Nakamura surprised "My apologies Nakamura-dono, but appearantly this case drags me too deep. Miss Reimu already set up for a journey to resolve this, I'm joining in, but I don't want to involve you all in this..." Ryo said to Nakamura "...involve what? Isn't that an honor to a, sorry, mere-crime investigator? To joining in a resolving quest?" Nakamura said "I'm sorry, but this is too dangerous, I've seen our enemy already. Even for an outsider like me, they're simply too powerful, I'm afraid I'm going to disturb you all..." Ryo answered "I'm sorry, but as I said, I'm resigning as a Crime Investigator..." Ryo bows.

Nakamura sighing "No, I won't let you quit..." Ryo stares to Nakamura, who is now looks angry "...that means you'll act as yourself here, that's no good. You're one of the best Crime Investigator we've had and we're proud of you. Feel free to resigning as you like, but your name will be always listed as one of the officers here..." Nakamura said. Ryo looking at his superordinate in disbelief "...Nakamura-dono..". "Go on, save Gensokyo as a part of HVDF! Make us even more proud to have an officer like you! Even if you'll never come back into this building, your name will be always, always listed here..." Nakamura said to Ryo "Thank you very much, Nakamura-dono!" Ryo bows again. Nakamura rises and pat Ryo's shoulder "Don't bow, as I've said before, we're at the same position..." he smiled. Nakamura gives his hand to Ryo, knowing it, Ryo shakes Nakamura's hand. "Now go, I know you'll need a preparations for this..." Nakamura said "YEs!" Ryo answered as he quickly goes out of the room and walks briskly to his office. "What is it Sakakibara-dono?" Yuzuru asks as seeing his boss entered in rush "Stop that 'dono' thing! Pack your things and We'll go out!" Ryo said as he packed his things "Out? Where?" Yuzuru asks in confusion "...Muenzuka! In 5 days!" Ryo answered.

"Muenzuka? Isn't that only a silly Trial of Guts runned by the Tengu Sakakibara-dono?" Yuzuru said "Appearantly, not really... I'll explain later! And stop that 'dono' I'm not your boss anymore, call me by my first name!" Ryo said "Uh, Ryoichi?" Yuzuru tries "Yeah, Yatsu..., if you're with me, get ready for an awesome 'little adventure'!" Ryo said to Yuzuru "Eh, nobody called me with Yatsu before. Well I guess 'Yatsushita' is too long for a given name..." Yuzuru shrugs "Well, whatever Ryo! Let's be bros!" Yuzuru pats Ryo's shoulder "Yep, bros?" Ryo gives his fist. Knowing it, Yuzuru fists back "I believe as I read from those outside world books, this is called 'Brofist' right?" Yuzuru laughed "Yes it is!" Ryo answered.  
The two soul brothers walks down the street as they laughed together.  
================================================


	9. Apparitions Stalk In the Night

Chapter 8 : Apparitions Stalk In The Night ============================= In a certain control room, inside a certain vessel.

"What do you mean you didn't captured Yukari's lowest minion?!" the woman in red shouts angrily. Mima, like it or not is frightened. "My apologies, but I've been reckless, only captured her Shikigami, Ran Yakumo. Forgetting Ran herself has a shikigami named Chen..." Mima said "Fuck! Now this's not in my plan!" the woman in red slams the desk. "Calm down, professor, we could still figure another way out..." the woman in sailor uniform said to the woman in red. "Yeah, yeah, I know..." the woman in red sighs "Very well then, Mima, I assigned you to look for Chen wherever she is! Find her, capture her, and seal her along with her masters!" The woman in red orders Mima "I understand, I'll go immideately" Mima bows then exiting the room.

"Now, what do you have for Reimu and her company? We'll have to put it at Muenzuka to prevent her to find Chen..." the woman in red asks to the woman in sailor "apparently, we've spotted an expendable young Youkai that has a sealed hidden power..." the woman in sailor states her plan "yeah, I know we could unseal the hidden power to burst out, but who is this 'Young Youkai'? Is she reliable?" the woman in red asked again "She's quite reliable perhaps after we unseal her hidden power..." the woman in sailor answered. The woman in red is assured, she agrees with the plan. "Okay, before unseal her power, bring her to me first!" she commands.

Few hours later, few guards has escorted the youkai into the control room. The youkai is female, has a blonde hair, a red ribbon is tied to the side. She wears black suit and red ascot. "Is this her? The youkai you've been talking about?" The woman in red asks "Yes, apparently she is..." the woman in sailor answers. The woman in red approaches the youkai that haven't spoken a word. "Listen to me..." she said. The youkai looks at the woman "If you want your power to be unsealed, I could do it for you, but in return, you have to do what I'll command you to do...". "Is that so~? (So nano ka~?) Then I'll obey you if you'll unseal my power!" the youkai agrees in a childish way, apparently, she's too simple to be a powerful youkai. "Then, how to unseal her power?" the woman in red asks to the woman in sailor "After a little examination, we've find out that the ribbon tied to her hair is the seal..." the woman in sailor answers.

"What's your name?" the woman in red asks the youkai "My name is Rumia!" the youkai answered still in a childish way "Okay then, Rumia, prepare to be unsealed..." the woman in sailor said as she grabs Rumia's ribbon. "Yay! I'll become powerful!"  
The woman in sailor releases Rumia's ribbon.

* * *

**Hakurei Shrine, 56 hours before the trip to Muenzuka.**

"So? How many people do we got?" Reimu asks to Aya "Just as you see, only 8 people including me and you..." Aya answered as she shows the people that followed her. The team members are Reimu, Aya, Ryo, Yuzuru or Yatsu by now, Youmu, Reisen, Momiji's older brother Toshirou, and Mokou. "Are you sure? How about the residents from SDM? The underground? Even from the Temple?" Reimu asks, apparently disappointed "Nope, Sakuya and Patchouli refuses to go due Remilia's permission. The Komeiji sisters are not very good in fights, they're afraid if they'll only bother us, but they do offered to help in interrogating though. The Onis saying they'll protect the underground city from behind. So are the resident from the Myouren Temple and the Taoist Mausoleum..." Aya reads her notes to report to Reimu "Man, this is hard..." Reimu sighs, crossing her hand.

"So, when we'll go to Muenzuka?" Mokou asks "The day after tomorrow, at the night of the full moon. We gather at my shrine's first before we leave at 10 pm" Reimu answered "...now listen! We don't know what's waiting for us there at Muenzuka, so for this two days due our trip, please avoid unimportant fights as possible as you needed enough rest, that means you Mokou!" Reimu pointed at Mokou "Hey! I'm an Immortal you know!" Mokou annoyed. "Pack up your things! Weapons, supplies, tents, and others!" Reimu said "Now any questions?". The team shakes their head. "Good! Now have enough rest and pack up! We'll meet again at the Shrine the day after tomorrow, at nightfall! Briefing dismissed!" Reimu's dismissing the meeting.

* * *

**Eientei, 34 hours before the trip to Muenzuka**

"Here, this potion will restore your health and stamina in no time..." Eirin explained as she shows the red bottle to Reisen and Ryo "I'm only stock it 10 bottle for each person so use it wisely..." she tell. "This is the antiseptic, the bandages, and the healing salp. The salp will heal your wounds only in few minutes..." Eirin continued. "Is that all, Miss Eirin?" Ryo reassuring as he packed up the bag of drug supplies "That's all, for the drug..." Eirin answered "Master, what if there will be solid projectiles as Ryo described?" Reisen asks "That's why I'm trusting you my portable surgery kit..." Eirin picks a white case with red cross on it "Hey, hey, who will done the surgery there?" Ryo asking, he doesn't want to be surged by an unexperienced person "Don't worry, this is from the moon capital, the technology is far beyond what you expected. And after all, Reisen is skilled enough for a simple surgery..." Eirin answered "Don't worry Ryo-kun! If you happened to be wounded, I'm the one who will do it for you!" Reisen said to Ryo cheerfully, which makes Ryo doubted it even more "Uhh, yeah, thanks..."

"This is the scalpels, the pinch, clamps and this is the 'sewing' device..." Eirin shows scary-looking shiny equipments "The anaesthetic is still by injection, but I'm sure you're grown up enough..." Eirin packs a syringe and few ampoules of anaesthetics. "Lets nobody is going to be injured... If one must, let's hope it's Mokou..." Ryo prays. "Well, then I wish you guys luck for the trip... And Reisen, have 'fun' with Ryoichi-kun and Youmu-chan alright?" Eirin said to Ryo and Reisen "Thank you very much Miss Eirin..." Ryo bows "My thank you, master! Wish us luck!" Reisen bows. Then, Ryo and Reisen left the Eientei.

* * *

**Nitori's House, Kappa Village, 27 hours before the trip to Muenzuka**

"Here, this is the Mystical Power Detector" Nitori gives a device to Reimu "Hmm? So, how do we use it?" Reimu asks after take a better look at the device "The lamp here, it'll glow green if the situation or your surrounding's power are normally safe. If it turns yellow, that means a powerful Youkai or others are nearby you. If it's turns red... just run, you'll never make it if you tried to face it..." Nitori explains "Run? I'm not planning on running here..." Reimu said as she puts the device inside her rucksack. "And, for you Aya..." Nitori said to Aya as she searching for other items inside her locker "What? Me too?" Aya surprised a bit "Here..." Nitori hands a camera to Aya "What's this? A new camera? Does it better than my current camera?" Aya compares the camera with hers. "This is a duplicate of a camera known as 'Camera Obscura', a scientist invented this awhile ago. It able to capture and exorcist the power of the object you shoot" Nitori explains "Is that so? Then it's not different with my danmaku-erasing camera ability..." Aya said "Umm, no, your camera can't exorcist the power of the object you shoot..." Nitori shakes her head "But this camera obscura is able to do it both Danmaku-erasing and Exorcising..." Nitori explained.

"Any other things?" Reimu asking again "No, nothing more" Nitori said "Unless you'll give me another few days to complete the synthetic fabric I've made based on the fabric that Ryo gives me, he said it was Kevlar or something..." Nitori said "No, we need to go tomorrow already..." Reimu refuses.

* * *

**Hakugyokurou, 20 hours before the trip to Muenzuka**

"Yuyuko-samaaa~! Please don't act so childish!" Youmu said to her mistress hopelessly "HMPH!" Yuyuko pouts as she throws her face from Youmu, crossing her hand "I want you to make me a ghost mochi right now!" she said in a childish way "But making a ghost mochi needs a few hours, and I haven't prepared anything for the trip!" Youmu said "No excuse!" Yuyuko still stubborn. "Alright Yuyuko-sama..." Youmu sighs as she can't reason with her mistress any further.

* * *

**Kamishirasawa House, Human Village, 10 hours before the trip to Muenzuka**

"Keine-san, are you sure you couldn't come with us tonight?" Ryo asked "No, didn't I've already explained to you that I'm technically allergic to full moon?" Keine refuses. Mokou who is currently there too, tries to joke "Yeah, as in turned into a green cow when you see... GAH!" a large bump grows on Mokou's head "Now, now, I'll still forgive you if you've said Hakutaku..." Keine smiles creepy.

Ryo is re checking his bringing. "Supplies, drugs, futon, alright..." Ryo zips his large bag. Before he left his room, he takes a look back. "I wonder if I will return to this room tonight? Or at my own room back at my house? Or even another new room..." he said to himself. As he left his room and closes the door, someone called him from downstairs. "I'm coming! Wait!" he shouted.

Yatsu and Reisen already there, picking him and Mokou. "Come on, Ryoichi-kun!" Yatsu said "Jeez, it's still noon... we will go at 10 PM, why so rush?" Ryo said. "Good luck, Ryo-kun, Mokou, Reisen, and Yatsushita-kun!" Keine smiling "Yeah! Thank you Kamishirasawa Sensei!" Yatsu thanked Keine "Prepare some delicious meal for us if we back tonight!" Mokou said "Of course! Your part is double!" Keine said to Mokou with a big grin. The group left as they waved to Keine.

* * *

**Intensive Care Ward, Eientei, 5 hours before the trip to Muenzuka**

Toshirou is sitting beside Momiji's bed. Momiji is still unconscious. Toshirou holds her sister hand as he said "Momi, wish me luck... I'll find the one who makes you like this, I will avenge in behalf of you..." He grinds his teeth. Comes from the door, Aya and her rival, Himekaidou Hatate, holding a bunch of White Hydrangea Flower. "Aya-san, Hatate-san..." Toshirou greets them "Hi, Toshirou-san..." Hatate greets. "Where did you find those flowers? Isn't this winter? That flower s blooming season is ends at fall right?" Toshirou asks "A certain flower youkai assistance of course..." Aya answered.

Hatate replaces the withered roses from the vase and changed it by the fresh Hydrangeas "She said this flower will never whiter, just like her umbrella..." Hatate said. "When will you guys leave?" Hatate asked "10 pm by tonight..." Aya answered "...are you joining us?" Toshirou asked "Nope, I'm too weak for this..." Hatate smiled as she refuses. "Then, please look after Momiji for us..." Aya said to Hatate "Fine, when you returned, I'll be the first one to publish either your success or your failure..." Hatate answered "It's up to you" Aya shrugs.

Toshirou stands up and carries his bag. "Come on, we must gathered before 10 pm!" he said to Aya "Oops, okay! Wait, there's still another 5 hours!" Aya said "The faster the better..." Toshirou said as he leaves the room. Aya puts her hand on her hips "Man, I couldn't believe Momiji is able to live with a rude guy like that!" she complained "That's not rude, silly. That's called discipline and time-managing..." Hatate chuckled "Whatever it is, still not my style!". Aya takes her bag and camera the walks towards the door. "See you next time, Purple-princess!" Aya said to Hatate.

* * *

**Hakurei Shrine, 30 Minutes before the trip to Muenzuka.**

Everybody is already gathered. The group consists of 8 people, which is Hakurei Reimu, Shameimaru Aya, Sakakibara Ryoichi, Yuzuru Yatsushita, Inubashiri Toshirou, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Konpaku Youmu, and Fujiwara No Mokou.  
Reimu is still chanting some prayers in the shrine altar. Aya, due to her original habit, snaps some photos of the team members. Ryo is preparing his gun he got from Rinnosuke, there's still few bullets left. Yatsu, yawns as he complains it's passed his sleeping hour. Toshirou is wiping his huge sword. Reisen is observing Ryo preparing his gun, suddenly she missed when she's using her rifle back at the Moon War. Youmu is practicing her sword technique, saying it's a short warm-ups. While Mokou is playing with fire by snapping her fingers.

Few minutes left before 10 pm. Reimu gets out from the shrine. Stretches her body and holding tight her gohei. "Okay everyone, are you ready?" she asks to her party. "Anytime..." Ryo answered "Don't waste anymore time..." Toshirou said as he holster his sword. "Alright everybody... let's go!" Reimu said as she leads the way. She climbs down the stairs as her party followed her from behind.

* * *

The forest path is usually dark at night, but because today is full moon, the path is lighten enough. "Why do we have to walk instead of fly?" Aya asked "I think we need to be stealth. Maybe our enemies thinks that we'll come to Muenzuka by flying, perhaps they're already setting up something, so we probably should walking..." Reimu answered "But still, keep your eyes and senses of your surroundings, I don't want this group is missing a person while we returned..." Reimu warns her companions. Aya is able to see in the dark, so do Toshirou, Reisen, and Youmu. Ryo points out his flashlight by his gun to the forest. While Mokou lights up a small floating fire inside the forest thickness to enlighten it. "Mokou! Are you idiot!? You'll burn down the forest if you do that!" Reimu said angrily at Mokou when she noticed it "Hey! I'm able to manipulate fire!" Mokou annoyed "You are able to summons fire, but you cannot put em' out!" Reimu said. Aya butts in "Just as my previous scoop about the.." "Do you want to be a jumbo size yakitori that badly?" Mokou said to Aya with a death glare "...alright, alright, sorry!" Aya apologizes.

They've reached the Kourindou. There's a small lit from inside the store. "Probably Rinnosuke's still awake, but we don't need to bother him now..." Reimu said. They passed the store as they approaches another forest path. On the beginning of the path, there's a worn out sign. As Ryo highlights the sign, there's written 'Road of Reconsideration. As you value your life, keep out'. "The thrill will begins here..." Aya said.

They continued their trip along the road. As they walks further, the forest density becomes less dense as the amount of trees getting little. The air feels thick there. "Did you all feel it? The strange feelings?" Yatsu asks "Yep, because from this point of Road of Reconsideration to Muenzuka, the border is somewhat blurred" Reimu answered. As they walk even more further, the enviroment surrounds them became strange. There's only a little snow, though the air is still cold as ever. Finally they've reached the field of Higanbana. The Higanbana is still blooming even in the winter. They're producing a discomforting toxins but the team still continue their trip. "We're almost there..." Reimu said "whew, I thought we'll never reach it..." Yatsu said "Just shut up, human. If you couldn't bear even this, why you're still insisting on coming with us?" Toshirou said to Yatsu as he annoyed about him "Hey, take it easy my White dog fella..." Yatsu said to Toshirou. Toshirou become angry as he very offended by Yatsu mixed up his species "I'M A WHITE WOLF YOU... MMMF!" he shouted but Aya covers his mouth and holds him back "Ssshh, calm down!" Aya said. "Yatsu, did I've ever told you not to annoy a Tengu?" Ryo said to Yatsu "Mmm, nope, I guess..." Yatsu lifts his shoulder.

From distance, they already could see a line of purple colored trees. "Whoa, so that's the Purple Cherry Trees..." Yatsu said as he astonished by the view. The cherry blossoms are strangely purple-colored. After two hours of long walk, they've arrived at the Muenzuka. The road ends at a large field of Higanbana. There's few hills with nameless gravestones, giving an eerie feelings there.

"So..." Reisen said "...what do we gonna do here?" she asks. "I don't know, not yet..." Reimu answered as she explores her surroundings, she's using Nitori's Detector. Ryo shoots her flashlight at every direction, founds nothing. "Could you sense anything?" Yatsu asks "Nope, nothing around here... not even a little..." Youmu shakes her head, her hands is holding her sword. Reimu's still exploring the area, checking every corner of it with Nitori's Detector. "Oomph!" she bumped at Reisen and dropped the detector "Sorry!" she apologized "Nah, it's okay..." Reisen smiled. As Reimu picks up the detector, the detector is beeping as the red light is flashing. Suddenly, everybody turns to Reimu's direction.

"WATCH OUT!" Reimu shouted as she senses something. Everybody jumped from their earlier place as they're quite surprised by Reimu's shout. "KYAAA!" Suddenly, Reisen falls as both of her knees being injured by unknown cause. "Udon-chan!" Youmu shouted "Reisen!" Ryo shouted too. "Who is it!? Where are you! Show yourself!" Reimu shouted as she put on guard. "Everybody spread!" Ryo takes command "Youmu, cover me! I'll take a look at Reisen's injury!" "Alright!" Youmu approaches Ryo and Reisen. Everybody is on guard now. The red light is still flashing and beeping. "Nitori said we've better run if the red light flashes..." Aya said to Reimu "After this far? NO!" Reimu shouted back.

"M..my knees!" Reisen cries as her both knees bleed out "Let me take a look!" Ryo said to Reisen as he observing Reisen's wound. Reisen's knee bones are crushed, as like they've been crushed by a stone or something else. "The medic..." Ryo takes Reisen's bag and searching for the Healing Salp. "I wonder if this will work on this type of 'wound'" Ryo said as he takes out the medicine. "ANOTHER ONE IS COMING!" Reimu shouted again. Youmu, as she's now fully on guard, defended Ryo and Reisen with her swords. "Pp..please, be gentle... argh!" Reisen cries out as Ryo's cleaning her wounds by antiseptic "Hold on a bit, you're an ex-army aren't you?" Ryo said to Reisen "There! Your wounds should be healed in few minutes if it worked..." Ryo said as he finished bandaging Reisen's both knees. "Ryo! Youmu! Leave Reisen in my care! You both join with Reimu and others!" Mokou said "Where will you take her for cover?" Youmu asked "There's a large stone over there, I'll cover her from there!" Mokou points at a large stone. "Okay! I'll leave her to you!" Ryo said.

Ryo and Youmu approaches Reimu. "What is it?" Ryo asks "I don't know, It's surprisingly dark at our surroundings now..." Reimu answered, she's dropping a cold sweat. "But the moon is still uncovered!" Youmu said as she looked at the moon, and she realized "Ah! There's someone!" she pointed at a figure by the moon's shine.

The figure is humanoid. She's stretching her hands. "That stance, I recognize her..." Reimu said. "My, my, my... It took a moment before you'ver realized it..." the figures floats down, showing her appearance. Her hair is long blonde, wearing a black suit with red ascot. "Who is she?" Ryo asks "Just a low-class Youkai..." Reimu answered "Hoo, is that so? (Sou Nanda?)" the Youkai said "Wait, that's not very like you, Rumia..." Reimu said "Rumia? I preferred to be called as Ex-Rumia..." Rumia said. "Ex-Rumia?" Aya asks "Yes, didn't you noticed the changing of my appearance?" Rumia answered "Hell with that! What are you doing here!?" Reimu shouted at her "Isn't it obvious? Someone ordered me to take care of you..." Rumia answered "Ordered you? Who!?" Reimu asks back "Mmm, that's company's secret... It'll be no fun if you're already knowing who's behind all of this at this early..." Rumia shrugs.

"Now, quit the chit-chat. Only you, one by one, or all of you at once I don't care..." Rumia draws a long black sword "...kill me, or I'll kill all of you!" she shouted. "NOW!" Reimu commands. Everybody attacks Rumia at once "How... naïve..." Rumia grins. BOOM! A force is exploding from Rumia, throwing everyone back. "Argh! What the heck was that!?" Youmu grunts. "She's way stronger than before!" Reimu said. Toshirou jumps as he's retrying to attack Rumia from behind. Rumia, obviously knows it, using her power to control darkness darkened her surrounding. "OH SHIT!" Toshirou shouts as he enveloped in darkness. "Toshirou!" Aya screamed. Ryo tries to pierce through the darkness with his flashlight but the light's too weak. "Aya! your camera's flash! Use it!" Ryo said to Aya. Aya, late to realized it, takes her camera, and shoots the darkness. FLASH! "AAAARGH!" somehow Rumia screamed and the lump of darkness is gone. Toshirou is escaped. "I owe you one.." he said to Aya "Save it for later!". "Keep using it! Light is her weakness!" Reimu said to Aya.

Aya aims at the dizzy Rumia. "Nitori said this camera could exorcise a spiritual power..." she said in her mind. When Rumia is right in the middle of the viewfinder, Aya pushed the shutter button. FLASH! "AAARGH!" Rumia screamed again "STOP IT!" she screamed in anger. "Keep it up!" Reimu shouted "NOT THAT EASY!" Rumia suddenly jumped and head towards Aya. "Don't you dare!" Toshirou pushed Rumia from the crossed way. Rumia stumbled to the ground, right in front of Yatsu. Doesn't want to be a loiter, he grabs Rumia quickly and holds her from behind. "Hurry up! Reimu-san!" Yatsu shouted "Let, me... GO!" Rumia struggled "GWAAA!" Rumia easily throws Yatsu away. "You guys are stiffer than I've thought, I think I should do an all out here..." Rumia said "Danmaku time..." she grins. "Perhaps you'll abandon the Hakurei Spellcard Rules, right?" Reimu said "Certainly..." Rumia answered. "Darkness Sign 'Blindfold'" she declared her spellcard.

Tens or even hundreds of danmaku spreading to her surrounding. "Watch out! They're deathly!" Reimu warns as she trying to dodging to bullets. "Too hard? Okay, I'll give you my old ones! Darkness Sign 'Dark Sign of the Moon'!" she declared another spellcard. "Wind God 'Storm Day'!" Aya uses her one of her most powerful spellcard. Bullets are flying towards Rumia, but she's able to clears it "Do you think that kind of spellcard will touch me!?" she mocked "200 Yojana in one slash!" Youmu shouted as she swings her sword towards Rumia, still, Rumia is able to avoid it "TOO SLOW!". "Dog Sign 'Rabies Bite'!" Toshirou shouted, Rumia is able to dodge it. "Aya! Flash her on my count! Toshirou! Youmu! As Aya flashes her, let's attack her all at once while she's dizzy!" Reimu said "Got it!" Toshirou and Youmu answered "I'll shoot her now!" Aya aims her camera, FLASH! "GWAAAH!" Rumia yelled "NOW!" Reimu commands. Reimu, Toshirou, and Youmu attacks Rumia at once. "DAMN IT!" Rumia shouted "Take this!" Youmu shouts a she swung her sword. Rumia jumps as she tried to escape, "AAARRGH!" but Youmu's speed is slightly faster and able to cut a wound on Rumia's legs. Rumia pants as she must avoiding that much of an attack. Reimu, Toshirou, and Youmu is somewhat already exhausted too. Perhaps because the toxins of the Higanbanas around them is causing their stamina reduces faster.

Ryo, being unnoticed by everyone, aiming his gun at Rumia. "Silverballer Sign 'One Bullet To Head'" Ryo said as he aims his gun to Rumia. BANG! He shoots the gun. Rumia laughed "Ha! Do you think things like that could..." "RUMIA!" Reimu shouted. Rumia's turning her head to Reimu, finding she's going to attack her. Completely forgets about the bullet. SPLACK! A bullet, just pierced through Rumia's head temple. As dark blood runs from it, Rumia falls to the ground. "Even if she's a Youkai, her body is still humanoid..." he said "No matter even you changed your 'So nano ka' into 'sou nanda', you're still as childish and simple as ever, Rumia..." Reimu said to Rumia's body. "That easy?" Toshirou still couldn't believe "We've fought hard, and she could be killed just in one shot!?". "When you're facing an enemy like this, power alone is not enough, you need to use your head a little..." Ryo said. "Man, that one is exhausting..." Youmu sighs. "Oooi! Are you guys okay!?" Mokou shouted as she waves from behind the large stone "No we are not!" Reimu answered. "Sorry, sorry..." Mokou said "I'm protecting Reisen here you know!".

Mokou gives a replenisher potion to each member of the group. "Now what are we going to do? Don't tell me we're here only to face Rumia..." Aya asks "Obviously not, If we're here only to face her, where'd Marisa's go? Though Rumia didn't mention about Marisa before..." Reimu said. "Are we going back now?" Yatsu asks "Nope! We'll stay for a night here..." Reimu answered. "Hey, Ryoichi-kun! Is that really a spellcard?" Yatsu asks Ryo "What? Oh, of course it's not... it's just for, you know, to look cool?" Ryo answered shrugging "But after that you'll look like an Idiot you know?" Toshirou said "Huh? And why is that?" Ryo asks "A spellcard that only has one bullet... that's almost hilarious if you showed it in front of others..." Toshirou said as he sneered a bit "At least, it's deadly enough, right?" Ryo said.

* * *

Reimu picked up Nitori's Detector as she left it. "Man, at least this device saved us..." she picked it up. When she take a look at it, the yellow light is flashing. "What?" Reimu surprised as she turns her face to Rumia's body. "MOKOU! GET TO REISEN NOW!" She shouted "What?!" Mokou surprised "NOW!" Reimu repeated. Mokou jumps to reach Reisen as the other puts on guard. "What is it Reimu!?" Youmu asks "Strange, we couldn't feel it but the detector said, Rumia's still alive..." Reimu answered "What!? But I took a bullet to her head!" Ryo said "She's a Youkai, yet more powerful than usual, maybe one bullet isn't enough..." Reimu said. She puts the device inside her skirt pocket. "Stay behind me!" Reimu said as she gives a hand sign. Everybody's taking cover behind Reimu, except Mokou that guarding Reisen at the behind of the large stone.

"Hahaha... is that so? (Sou nanda?)" Suddenly Rumia stands up, jumps, and flies towards the group. "Darkness Sign 'Dark Meteorite'!" she shouts. As she declares her spellcard, her body covered by lumps of darkness, at a high speed she's just like a dark meteor, ready to hit Reimu and her company. "Hakurei Wall...!" Reimu summons a mystical wall to protect her and her company behind her, but it's not strong enough. BOOOM! An explosion occurs as Rumia's hitting Reimu's wall. Dark smokes and strong wind blows. Mokou holds Reisen strong enough from behind the stone so they're covered from anything that might happened.

"Reimu!? Ryo!? Aya!? Anyone!?" Mokou shouts but there's no answer. She take a peek from the corner, but the smoke is still too thick. "Heey! Anyone conscious there?!" she tried again but still no answer. Few moments later, the smoke is cleared. she carries the sleeping Reisen as she takes a look at the place. "What did just happened?" she wondered as she take a look around. Anything but empty, nobody is around her, only a large trace on the ground. As she take a better look, she feels something different there. Mokou could see there's an area on the empty air in front of her that somehow blurry and wavy in her vision. Mokou rubs her eyes, trying to clearing her vision. But the area is still blurring. She tries to approach it and the strange feelings become stronger there. "Could it be..." she said "...the border shifting?". Mokou waves her hand at the said area, and her hand feels numb and somehow being sucked away "Bloody hell..." she said.

Suddenly, a strong wind blows again. As the wind became calmer, the area is becoming clearer and the strange feelings Mokou was had is gone. There's nothing more there. She lies Reisen on the ground and sit beside her "What should I do now? Return to the village? What should I say to everyone about this?" she confused, she scratches her hair.

* * *

**At a certain control room, at a certain Vessel.**

"STUPID! IDIOT!" The woman in red yelled as she flip over her table, ruining everything on it. "I know I shouldn't trust a youkai like that! Now she's just making Reimu and her company easier to fail my plan!" she angered "Calm down, professor, we still have her and Mima awaits there..." the sailor woman said "By god I hope she'll captured Chen as soon as possible before Reimu and her company finds her first..." the woman in red said "If anything else out of my plan happened, I'll make you to clean up the mess yourself!".

The woman in red walks to her big control panel and manipulating some controls. "Damn, the location of the border-shift is still the same as Mima's..." she grunts "They're few kilometers away from our place, professor, you shouldn't worry too much..." the sailor woman said "We'll see, my assistant, we'll see..."  
======================================

Author note :  
Well, that's it for the short 'Winter Arc'. Two latest chapters are unexpectedly short, as I'm rushing about the plot.

I tend to focus on Reimu and her companion's story but I recieved a suggestion that I should write a side chapters about what will happened back at Gensokyo while Reimu and friends are gone.

About Rumia, I choosed her instead of Soga No Tojiko, the one I've planned to be Reimu's enemy at Muenzuka before. I was planning Tojiko as she's also a ghost, doing a same thing as Mima, getting a physical body in exchange to take care of Reimu and friends at Muenzuka. But that'll be too wierd to make Tojiko's appearance there so I choose Rumia instead. Using her popular fannon as Ex-Rumia while her ribbon is released. Still, even her power grows stronger, her personality become more mature as she changed 'So Nano Ka' into 'Sou Nanda', she's still too childish deep inside her.

I've decided to left Mokou and Reisen behind. I've tend to switch Ryo's pairing to another character. OC or Major or Minor, just see as the story flows.  
Next chapter are going to be very strange and odd as I'll break many Fannons and Cannons about Gensokyo and it's character.

Last but not least, please do Review if I do some errors in this chapter as always. And of course, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter...

Ryo


	10. Crossover

Chapter 9 : Crossover=====================================

"Auuu..." Reimu grunts as she regains her consciousness. She slowly opens her eyes as she look to the night sky "I'm still alive?" she said to herself. She rise her body to sitting position as she look at her surrounding. Right in front of her, a fainted or probably dead Rumia. Her companions also scattered around her. Ryo, Aya, Toshirou, Yatsu, and Youmu. But one thing she feels strange about her surrounding. They were at Muenzuka, so the ground should be covered by Higanbanas. But instead of Higanbana, the ground are covered by grass. Moreover, the grass' texture is slightly different from the grasses in Gensokyo, they're more rough and sharp.

She crawls to her nearest companions, Aya. "Aya, Aya! Wake up!" Reimu shakes Aya's body but Aya isn't responding. "Aya! If you're still alive, wake up!" Reimu tries again. "Huh? Reimu is that you?" Aya murmured "Thank god! Aya, wake up! Our situation is strange!" Reimu said "Okay, okay, hold on..." Aya said as she rubs her eyes and wakes up. "If you wake enough, please help me to wake the others ok?" Reimu said "Alright.." Aya nods as she crawls to Toshirou. Reimu crawls to the next nearest person, Ryo. "Sakakibara-kun! Sakakibara-kun, wake up!" she shakes Ryo's body "Mmmn, ten more minutes..." Ryo murmured as he rolled over "Jeez.." Reimu shakes her head "Wake up! We're in a strange situation here!" she half-yelling at Ryo's face "Augh, alright! I'm awake!" Ryo responded in discomfort.

Shortly, everybody is awake now except Rumia who is dead now. "What happened to us?" Youmu asks as she tries to stand still "We are not at Muenzuka, where are we?" Toshirou asks. "Apparently Rumia's attack has made a force disturbance at the border. As the border itself is blurred, maybe the border shifted and opened because of it, teleporting us to an unknown area..." Reimu explained "So where are we now?" Yatsu asks again "I don't know, outside world maybe? Or perhaps more otherworldly dimensions?" Reimu shrugs. "Wait, did you hear something?" Toshirou said.

"What things?" Aya asks "Something that roams, beeping, like the machine the kappas had..." Toshirou answered as he pointed to a direction. PING! A rigning comes from inside Ryo's pocket. "What's that Ryoichi-kun?" Yatsu asks as everybody turns their head to Ryo. "My phone...?" Ryo grabs his phone inside his pocket "Hey, there's a signal here!" Ryo exclaimed in surprise. "Wait, if Ryo-chan's device is functioning here... so should we at...?" Aya trying to guess "...outside world?". "Let's go to the direction those sound came from!" Toshirou suggests "But we don't know what's there!" Yatsu said "So you want to stay and rot here?" Toshirou said. "The signal is so bad here... I can't activate my GPS..." Ryo said as he still busy with his phone.

After a short walk to the base of the sound Toshirou heards, they've finally reached a valley. "The sound getting clearer..." Reimu said. Aya nods "Yes, those are sound of..." "...car engines..." Ryo said. He walks faster as he passed Toshirou to the valley's basin. "What is it Ryo-chan?" Aya asks "Anything strange?" Yatsu asks. Ryo shakes his head "Nope, except it's about where are we..." he answered. The group lines at the valley basin and look down over it. Instead a river of water, concrete asphalt road, with self-moving vehicles roams on it. By their left is a deep gorge, the road turns into a bridge over it. "We're really at outside world..." Reimu said "Hatate's gonna be so jealous if I show her photos of this..." Aya said as she took a few snaps of the view. Yatsu turn his face to Ryo "Ryoichi-kun, do you know where are we now?" he asks the same question again "Yes I do..." Ryo nods.

"We're at Cipularang Highway, Kilometer 70..."

Everybody remains speechless hearing Ryo's answer. "There, the road sign by the road, it's written KM 70, so we're certainly at the point..." Ryo pointed at a road sign. "Cipularang Highway... Didn't you mention this place as an extreme frequency of paranormal activities spot?" Reimu asks to Ryo "Yes it is, so we're crossed the border from Muenzuka and ended here..." Ryo said "But Muenzuka, Gensokyo is roughly in Japan! How could we ended up at a different country?" Yatsu said, apparently he's in panic "The villain is messing up the border..." Youmu said. "Did Marisa came here too?" Reimu asked "We don't know yet, probably yes, probably no... She could be anywhere actually. Gensokyo, Outside world, or even already at sanzu River!" Aya answered "This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Yatsu kept panicking as he walks in circle. "SHUT UP!" Toshirou finally snaps and whacks Yatsu at his neck, making him unconscious again "Seriously, why did you even bring this coward along Sakakibara-kun!?" Toshirou asks "My belongings porter..." Ryo answered, although half-jokingly.

"Now what do we gonna do? How do we do to go back home?" Youmu asks. Everybody turn silent again. "Well, I'm home already.." Ryo said in a low voice. "That's it!" Aya exclaimed "Ryo-chan! How about we go to your house first? Then we could figure out what's next!" Aya suggests "Oh yeah, Sakakibara-kun, you're an outsider moreover lives at this country too right? Is your house far from here?" Reimu asks. Ryo is confused how to respond "That's a rather good idea maybe, but my house is at least more than 90 Kilos from here!" "That's not a problem! Me and Toshirou could fly at a very high-speed we could arrived at your house in no time!" Aya said "Yeah, perhaps we should shelter at your house first Sakakibara-kun! We'll give you guys a lift!" Toshirou agrees with Aya. "Wait, Sakakibara-kun, as you're already at your home... are you willing to continue to help us here?" Reimu asked. Ryo smiles a little "As I said, I've dragged myself too deep into this, helping you guys or not will always bothers me with this stuff, so why I should stop helping you all even though I've home already?" he answered "Are you sure Sakakibara-kun?" Toshirou asks again "Yep, I'm still willing to help you in this, and I'll give some shelter for you all here..." Ryo nods.

Ryo activates his phone, and waits until his GPS loaded even though needs of time. "Here, my house is about 92 KM to the Northwest..." Ryo shows Aya and Toshirou the GPS "Hmmm, northwest, that way..." Aya pointed at a direction. "Well, let's go now shall we? Ryo-chan, hold my hand so we'll lead the way!" Aya said as she gives her hand to Ryo "Okay, but try not to make me dizzy okay?" Ryo said.

Reimu and Youmu flies by themselves as they could match Aya's speed. Toshirou carries the most of the belongings and Yatsu. "Alright, everybody ready?" Aya said "Let's go!".

* * *

**In A certain control room, in a certain vessel.**

"Great, now we probably should go back to outside world's HQ..." the woman in red said "We should, we need to control her and Mima there! We don't want out plan being noticed by the UN..." the sailor woman agreed "Then prepare the teleportation door! We'll returning to the HQ now..." the woman in red commands "Right away!"

The woman in red turns her body to the woman in white lab coat. "You, I'll trust the command of the vessel to you when I'll disappear for few days or even weeks..." she said to the woman in lab coat "Don't worry, you could trust me..." the woman in lab coat nods as she fix her glasses. "Then take care..." the woman in red said as she walks out the room.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a little girl wakes up as the voice called in her head.

"They're arrived now! Please go look for them in tomorrow after school okay?" the voice commands "But, how should I know where they are XXX-sama?" the girl asks telephatically "You could sense their presence, with it you could find them anywhere they are..." the voice answered "Okay then, XXX-sama! I will look for them and tell them the information as you've said before!" the girl said. "Good, please don't get into much trouble..."

* * *

**Eientei, back at Gensokyo**.

"What do you mean, border opening!?" Eirin didn't believe what she just heard from Mokou. After the event, Mokou took Reisen back to Eientei and reported what did she saw to Eirin. "I think so, apparently after the explosion of Rumia's power, they're just vanished..." Mokou answered "..since the place itself is already unstable in border, maybe the power explosion has pierce it even for a few moment..." she explained. "This is getting more complex, maybe we should ask that Satori youkai from underground to investigate the villain at Makai, that's the shortest way to do this..." Eirin said.

"That's not easy now..." suddenly Hatate came in. "Miss Himekaidou? What do you mean by that?" Eirin asked "Just recently, the Invaders has succeded take over the Makai, forcing Shinki and her minions to retreat and moves to Hokkai which is lies underneath it..." Hatate tells. "Not good, this is defineately not good..." Eirin said in panicked tone "Miss Himekaidou, Mokou, if I may ask of your help, could you please tell about this to the Moriya Shrine, Scarlet Devil Mansion, The Underground, and the Netherworld? We need to discuss about all of this..." Eirin asks Hatate and Mokou "Of course, we'll head there soon..." Mokou nods "I'll publish about this in my paper, I'll try not to make the Gensokyo citizens to panic..." Hatate said "Thank you, any help will be very appreciated..." Eirin thanked.

* * *

**Outside world, East Jakarta, Indonesia**.

"Here! Stop, my house is around here!" Ryo said as he viewing his GPS. "See? It's not very far! We're here only in half an hour..." Aya said. They're floating down and landed on a street by a suburban. "It's so quiet here..." Reimu said "Well duh, it's 3 AM..." Ryo said as he checked his wristwatch. "Which one is your house Ryo-chan?" Aya asks "That one, the one with red wall..." Ryo pointed at an average house with red wall as fencing.

Ryo leads the way to his house, he opens the gate as they've entered the front yard. "Welcome to my house!" Ryo welcomed them. The front yard has a small garden beside the driveway. There's various flowers in the pot at the small garden. "Come, let's get inside..." Ryo said as he opened his garage folding door. "Why don't we enter from the main door?" Reimu asks "I've kept the key inside the toolbox by the garage" Ryo answered. Reimu, Aya, Toshirou, and Youmu follows him into the garage.

Ryo turn on the light in the garage, revealing what's inside it. A 4-door silver van is parked inside, beside it is a sport motorbike.

Ryo takes a chain of key from the toolbox, then unlocks and opens the door. "Come on, let's go inside..." Ryo invite his companions. As Ryo turns on the light, revealing his house interior. His house is surprisingly tidy and clean, unlike the expected for a teenage boy who lives alone. "come, comfort yourself by the sofa, I'll check the fridge if there's anything to serve..." Ryo said as he walks to the kitchen. Reimu, Aya, Toshirou, and Youmu sits on the sofa at the living room. Yatsu who is still unconscious, lied down by the long sofa.

Ryo back with a tray of glasses and a jug of iced water. "Sorry, this is all that left in the fridge, I haven't shop for the this month, heck even I've been away for almost 4 weeks..." Ryo said. He served the drinks on the table. "So..." Reimu begins "...what do we do after this? Do anyone have a suggestions?" Reimu asks. Everybody still silent about it. "Reimu, we're not native to this world, we don't know where to go..." Toshirou said "If you say we need someone who is native to this world, we already have one..." Reimu said "...but Sakakibara-kun, do you even have any slightest idea what are we going to do?" Reimu asked Ryo. Ryo scratches his head "I'm sorry, but even that so, I'm simply nobody special in here... I'm just a mere high school boy with good head that's all" Ryo answered "If there's any information to give I will tell you guys but now I don't have any slightest clue what we going to do...". "The Incident aside, we need to find a way to go back to Gensokyo first..." Youmu said "But didn't we ended up here because we're trying to solve the incident?" Reimu said "We're only followed Marisa, but heck, we don't even know if Marisa ended up here or not..." Aya said "There's also possibilities that the letter is a trap..." Ryo said. Reimu looks at Ryo when he said that sentence "Wait, what do you mean trap?" she asked in confusion "There are possibilities that this is a set up so we'll ended up here. Perhaps she's being threaten to write that letter..." Ryo explained.

"Enough!" Reimu slams the table "I'm tired! A battle with Ex-Rumia, crossed to the outside world, and more speculations about this incident! I'm going to sleep!" Reimu said as she left the living room. "Do you even know where is the guest room?" Ryo asks to Reimu, Reimu stopped. "Go through that door, first door on the right..." Ryo guides Reimu "Thank you..." Reimu thanked as she walks to the door Ryo guides her. "Well, should we all go rest for today?" Aya said "Well, there's 2 hours left for me, so be it... let's go to sleep..." Ryo said as he stands up "Huh? What are you going to do at 5 AM, Ryo-chan?" Aya asks "Tomorrow is still weekdays, I think I'll check the school for a bit. According to my school's yearly agenda, there's only class-meeting sport event tomorrow so I will not stay long there..." Ryo answered "Your school? Can I come?" Aya asked with shiny eyes "What? What are you planning to do? Beside you're not registered there!" Ryo surprised "Awww, Ryo-chan... pretty please? I wanna go with you~" Aya plead to Ryo. Being weak in front of girls, Ryo couldn't refuse it "Alright, I'll lent you my older sister's uniform..." Ryo said "Yaaay! I'll go to school with Ryo-chan tomorrow!" Aya said cheerfully then hugs Ryo as he said in his mind "Oh god, why..?".

"U..um... Ryo-kun?" Youmu called Ryo, her face is slightly blushing "What is it Youmu?" Ryo answered "May I go too?" she asked with embarassed tone. More problems weighted on Ryo's shoulder. "Eeh, Youmu-chan, your hair is silver, it's not common for a girl here with silver hair..." Ryo try to reason "I'll tell them I'm an albino..." Youmu said "Albino? Oh yeah, right..." Ryo tries to find other objections "What about your swords? You said you couldn't go anywhere without your swords right? You can't wander around in the city with swords attached..." Ryo said "I could make them disappear, then appearing again when I need them..." Youmu said "Argh, great, okay you may come..." Ryo finally gives up "Thank you, Ryo-kun..."

"Tch, girls..." Toshirou sneered.

* * *

**SFIU Indonesia HQ**

"We've already disband the camp by the Cipularang Highway since a week ago, Professor..." the guard reported. The woman in red types in his laptop. "Have you contacted 'her' and Mima?" the woman in red asked "We've contacted them, but they have no clues about the group you've described for..." the guard answered "Damn, searching for 6 people in the middle of more than 7 millon citizens is not that easy unless we have an aura sample of them..." the girl in red said in anger. "Professor, If I may, I have an idea how to get the sample of their auras..." the sailor woman said "Speak up..." the woman in red ordered.

"Since 2 years ago, the Defense Force by the human village has completed the rule about identification, and that's by the person's aura, since nobody shares the perfectly same aura..." the sailor woman explained "So the point is?" "...there's must be a sample of Hakurei Reimu's, Yuzuru Yatsushita's, and Sakakibara Ryoichi's aura sample, we could track them here if we could get our hand to those samples..."

The woman in red judges about her assistant's suggestions. "Okay, I think that's not impossible, then please inform the vessel about this... I don't care about how will they get it as long as they don't destroy whole Gensokyo, that's my part of fun..." the woman in red said "Alright, Professor..."

* * *

**Solid steel room, unknown whereabout**s.

Sealed along with her power here, in room with a 10 cm thick steel covered wall. The youkai of boundaries along with her shikigami, Yakumo Yukari and Yakumo Ran.

"Yukari-sama, it seemed Reimu and her companions has crossed the border to the outside world..." Ran said to her mistress "That's good, it's easier for her to solve this incident from the outside world..." Yukari said "You're lucky Ran, your aura sensing ability is not sealed perfectly..." she said again "That's not it, Yukari-sama, It's a truly pity that your power is sealed perfectly so you couldn't find a way to go out from this room..." Ran said "That's okay. Sometimes, even the strongest one is forbidden to do anything about this..." Yukari smiled.

"I believe, Reimu will insist to find and rescue me after knowing the truth... I'll just prepare to be hit with her yin yang orbs..." Yukari chuckled "I believe so, so I'm also telling Chen about this..." Ran said. "Chen?" Yukari ask, didn't believe what she just heard "You've dragged Chen into this?" "Yes, It's also a duty for her as your lowest minion, I've asked her to find Reimu and her companions and give them information about the villain's location..." Ran said. SLAP!

Yukari slaps Ran. "You're too reckless, Ran..." Yukari said with suppressed anger "I apologize, Yukari-sama, but where did I go wrong?" Ran asks as she bows deep "Chen is our last hope! If you're telling her about this, there's a chance that the villain also know about this! They'll also look for Chen then lock her up with us here!" Yukari shouted "I deeply apologize, Yukari-sama... but it's also for our sake too..." Ran said, she's now really scared as she couldn't face her mistress now. Yukari slaps Ran again "That's not the point... As an elder, we must think about ourself last! Chen couldn't take a responsibility as big as that! She's too childish, there's chance she'll talk about this carelessly! That'll only drag more people to this trouble!" Yukari said "I'm sorry, Yukari-sama... I'm so sorry..." Ran sobs.

"Now we could only hope Chen will met Reimu and her companions first before Mima could find her..." Yukari said.  
=====================================


	11. Yukari's Whereabouts

Chapter 10 : Yukari's Whereabouts ==================================

"Are we clear? Don't go wander outside before I go back home!" Ryo said to Reimu "Why? I'll go anywhere I want!" Reimu annoyed "As you know, you're not native here! Moreover, your outfit is strange enough to wear here!" Ryo gives a reason to Reimu "Then lend me some of your sister's clothes!" Reimu said "Just... where are you planning to go anyway? You'll get lost if you wander aimlessly in here! This city is not as simple as Gensokyo okay?" Ryo asks "Well... I don't have any clues..." Reimu shrugs "But that doesn't mean I have to stay here! I'm not a home prisoner okay?". Ryo scratches his head, he take a look at the clock by the wall, it's almost 6 o'clock.

"Alright, fine... let's go together, just don't disturb me and my friends okay? I'm pretty much troubled with Aya and Youmu following me to school..." Ryo said "...and, Toshirou-san!" Ryo called Toshirou. Toshirou surprised as he spilled his milk "Aww, what is it Sakakibara-san?" He answered as he wipes the milk stains from his clothes "I'll lent you my father's old clothes to change! We'll go together!" Ryo said as he entered his parent's old room "What?! Must I!?" Toshirou objects "Yes! So be it, I'll babysit 5 people at once!" Ryo answered as he comes out with a set of clothes "What did you say!?" Toshirou rise from his chair "I need to make 5 otherworldly people looks like a native people here! First Aya, then Youmu, then Reimu! I don't want to wait until you asks the same thing too!" Ryo said angrily "Now change into this! I'll take care of Yatsu!" he gives the clothes to Toshirou. Toshirou only could stare in disbelief on what he just see "Since when he turn into the boss here?" he ask to Reimu "Well, this is his house, his world... like it or not, we're going to depends on him here..." Reimu answered.

Ryo is already dressed in his school uniform, the similar one with the one he wears when he arrived at Gensokyo. Aya is wearing the similar high school uniform with Ryo, white shirt with brown emblem on the left pocket, grey tie, and grey skirt. "Kyaa~! I looks like Ryo-chan!" Aya said happily "Yeah, yeah... Youmu-chan! Are you done yet?" Ryo knocked the door "I'm done!" Youmu answered. Youmu comes out with a Junior high uniform. Similar white shirt but the pocket's emblem is yellow, dark blue tie, and dark blue skirt. "The skirt is too long!" Youmu complains as she shows the skirt is passed her knees. "In Indonesia, the uniform regulations about skirt is must always below knees..." Ryo explained.

"Why I can't dress in the same uniform?" Reimu complains as she's wearing a different clothes. White shirt and red cardigan, with legging dark jeans, though she still wears her hair tube and red ribbon. "It's the only my older sister left here, she took the rest to her dormitory by her college..." Ryo answered.

"This clothes is too stiff! I couldn't move freely in this!" Toshirou protested as he felt uncomfortable under a white suit with black shirt underneath it. "No complains, also wear the hat when we're walking outside! You need to cover you wolf ears..." Ryo said "Huh, it's even more uncomfortable..." Toshirou grumbles as he trying to put a white fedora on his head.

Yatsu is only dressed up in white baggy t-shirt and baggy old jeans.

"Let's go, I'm already late for school here!" Ryo said as he takes his keys "How do you go to school?" Aya asks "Usually by my motorbike, but since I'm carrying 5 extra person here I'll use my van..." Ryo answered.

After locking the doors, Ryo starts his van engine. Everybody is already entered the van, Aya is at the front seat with Ryo. "You could drive this thing?" Aya ask again "Seventeen is old enough to make a driver licence here..." Ryo answered bluntly, ignoring that Aya didn't know anything about it. He drives his van to the street first before he closes the gate manually. Then he drives to his school, with unusual 5 person coming with him.

The van already exiting the suburban to the main street. The cars and motorbikes already filled the street, a busy morning as ever at a capital city. Ryo drives as fast as possible by avoiding the vehicles in front of him, as there's no strict speed limit at a common main street, except at few specific high street around the downtown and highways.  
"By the way, what are we going to do at your school?" Reimu asks. Ryo suddenly hit the brakes and turns stops his van at the roadside. He buries his face on the steering wheel. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?" he shouted "That's why I told you to stay home! Having Aya and Youmu followed me is already gives me task to babysit two strangers in my school. We need to discuss first about what we're going to do! And we don't even have a slightest clue about what are we going to do! So now just follow me around, do what the people in here usually do in regular basis as we search for clues!" Ryo said, he's completely pissed off. Ryo continues to drive as he's mumbling swears in Indonesian.

* * *

**Human Village, Gensokyo**

There's a crowds by the Defense Force office. "What happened?" Keine asked the villagers when he arrived with Mokou "Oh, Kamishirasawa-sensei! It's horrible!" one of the villagers answered, his face is terrified "What did happened? Could somebody tell me what happened?" Mokou asks to the villagers too. "This morning, founded by the officer that his duty's starts in the morning. Apparently, the DF office has turned in to a slaughter-house last night!" one of the villagers answered.

Mokou and Keine surprised. They pushed the crowds and gets to the front line to see what happened. There's already few officers surrounding the front door. "Could somebody explain to me the more detail about this?" Mokou asks "Ah, Fujiwara-san, looks like the officers that stayed night here have been mass murdered..." one of the DF officers tell "Why? Is there any motives behind this?" Keine asked. The officer pulled Keine and Mokou and whispered "I told you about this because you both have a connection in this..." the officer said "...the villagers data that has personal bio, photograph, and aura samples are being robbed, and there's three data missing, Sakakibara Ryoichi's, Yuzuru Yatsushita's, and the most important, Hakurei Reimu's..." the officer said.

Mokou and Keine couldn't believe what did they've heard. "Is there probabilities about the reason those data being stolen?" Mokou asks "We don't know just yet, moreover the said persons are didn't seen since yesterday's afternoon..." the officer said. "This is bad, I need to tell this to Eirin..." Mokou said "Wait, report this to the Moriya Shrine too..." Keine said to Mokou "Why?" Mokou asks "Since Reimu and Yukari is not here, they're the only one with massive power left, we also need their help if something bad will happened after this..." Keine explains her reasons "What about the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the sunflower youkai? Do I need to tell them too?" Mokou asks "You could, but I doubt they'll assists us without charge, especially the flower youkai, she's more likely to move by herself..." Keine answered "Okay then, after informing this to Eirin, I'll go to the Moriya Shrine, perhaps I'll inform the Kappas and the Tengus too..." Mokou said "Good, now go as fast as possible, time's valuable now..."

* * *

**Pusaka Nusantara Academy, Jakarta National University Campus Area.**

"Aya, please, stop taking photos!" Ryo said to Aya. Aya is taking random shoots at the football game by the field. "Why not? This game is rare to known in Gensokyo, so perhaps I could make an article from this!" Aya said. Ryo sighed, then Youmu comes back with a medal hanged on her neck. "What is it Youmu? Where did you got it?" Ryo asked "The local martial art club runs a contest, they're making a challange to fight their best 5 members with empty hands or with weapon, I don't understand their language very much though, luckily there's a Japanese fluent member, so I took the challenge..." Youmu answered "Did you use your sword!?" Ryo asked in panic "Of course not! I've picked a wooden stick and used it like a sword, at first most of them laughed about my stance, but in the end they're astonished..." Youmu blushed.

"Ooi! Rio!" a group of boys called Ryo by his original name "Ha? kenapa? (what?)" Ryo answered in Indonesian "(Do you want to join to visit the IT club? Someone plays the BlazBlue there!)" the boys answered "(Nah, I'll pass!)" Ryo answered "(That's strange Rio, usually you're crazy about stuffs like that!)" the boys said "(Just not in mood, I'll catch you guys later!)" Ryo said "(Well, then see you around!)" the boys waves at Ryo "Ah, that's right, Sakakibara Ryoichi is your Japanese alias name..." Aya said "Yep, Satrio Akbramanta is my real name, Rio for short, well there's not very much difference in pronouncing Ryo and Rio..." Ryo said "..it's up to you though, to call me with your usual Ryo-chan or else".

They kept watching the football game to the 4th match of the day. "(STUPID! You should pass it to him! AWW! IDIOT!)" Ryo yells as he carried on the game. As his class of choice scores the goal, he shouts along the fans "GOAALL!".

"Hey, until when we should stick to this?" Youmu asks as she starts to bored "Eh? Just after this match!" Ryo answered though he gives the same answer at the third game. The referee blows the final whistle as the game's done and stops for lunch break. "Well, then... should we grab some food? Let's buy for Toshirou and Reimu too..." Ryo said as the crowds starts to dismissing. Suddenly, Reimu, Toshirou, and the conscious Yatsu shows up in front of him. "We've waited for almost 4 hours in your van with nothing to do, so we've decided to look for you..." Reimu said with unamused face. "Uuuh... okay then... sorry about that, so let's get something to eat..." Ryo said, trying to avoid troubles. They're heading to the Academy's cafeteria.

The Academy's cafeteria is very big and have an own building, since the students from Primary school to Senior high buys food from there. The cafeteria is cleaner and more comfortable than expected. There's enough table for everybody, air conditioner unit, and of course the food sold there are good too.

"(How much?)" Ryo asks at the cashier "(50.000 Rupiah please...)" the cashier answered. "Damn, that's five days worth..." Ryo mumbles as he pays for the food they've taken. "Haa~" Ryo sighs as he sit on the table with his companions. "Let see... noodles, noodles, noodles, fried chicken set, fried rice, and... who the hell ordered black pepper beef set?" Ryo asks as he checked the bill. "Um? So this isn't yakiniku?" Youmu ask, she's eating the black pepper beef. "Aww, your food is the most expensive in the bill..." Ryo said "Ehehe, sorry, I thought it was yakiniku so I ordered it..." Youmu blushed.

As they're eating their lunch, the conversation starts again. "So, what are we going to do after this? Do you have any even slightest clue where to go?" Reimu asks "Well, after browsing at web, I've found out that the SFIU has established a HQ in Jakarta but I still don't know where..." Ryo answered "That's not very helping..." Toshirou said "By the way, what are this noodles made of? The taste is different from the ramen...?" Yatsu asks "You're out of topic here, so just shut up..." Toshirou said strictly to Yatsu. "We'll go home after this... I believe sooner or later the clues will come to us by itself..." Ryo said.

After finishing their lunch, they're headed to Ryo's van at parking lot. "Damn, this is getting more complex..." Reimu sighed "I'm getting worried about Gensokyo since we left...". "Hey, there's still few people there that willing to protect it..." Yatsu said "Not that simple... we're facing a great enemy now, even I doubt I could face them..." Reimu said.

"Reimu-san!" a childish girl voice called from behind.

"Huh? That voice is familiar..." Reimu said as she stopped. She turns and saw a girl wearing local Primary school uniform. The girl's hair is brown and what makes her more familiar, is the green mob-cap she's wearing. "Wait, I think I know you..." Reimu said to the girl. The girl take a look at her surroundings. After making sure nobody is around, she revealed what hidden under her mob-cap. A pair of cat ears, with a single earring on the right ear. "It's me, Chen!" the girl said.

"Chen!?" Reimu, Aya, and Youmu surprised "You're Yukari's shikigami's shikigami right!?" Reimu asks, still surprised "Yes I am!" Chen answered with big grin. "Wait, how did you end up here? Aren't you being sealed along?" Youmu ask "The bad guy is reckless forgetting about me! And oh, Ran-sama is still able to communicate with me!" Chen answered. Reimu's face turns bright "That's good news! Come on! Let's talk about this!" Reimu pulled Chen along with them. "That little girl is a shikigami? She's looks too young..." Toshirou compromised about Chen "Well, she's a shikigami of a shikigami, so she's very young..." Aya explained. "Let's go! Get on the van!" Ryo said.

* * *

**SFIU Indonesia HQ**

The woman in red cape is viewing 3 piece of photographs. "Well, this is their aura sample... this help much even it's still hard to find 3 in the middle of millions, moreover if there's any slightly similar auras" the woman in red said "Should we ask Mima about this? She's more capable of this..." the sailor woman suggest "Well, she's still busy with searching of Chen, but Reimu and her companions is more urgent..." the woman in red thinks "Okay, assign her with this task, note to her she only have 2 days limit!"

"Professor, I'm still curious, why did you let Reimu and her companions to go to the outside world if that'll only endanger us?" the sailor woman asks "Well, that's my Plan A...

..with Reimu is at outside world, Yukari being sealed, nobody will strong enough to defend Gensokyo, not even the god by the Youkai Mountain, and it'll be easier to kill Reimu here... But Chen is on the lose, she could give information about us, so we need exterminate both..." the woman in red explained. "Now, go tell Mima about her new task!".

* * *

While Ryo is driving, everybody is asking Chen questions. "So where is Yukari? How did this happened?" Reimu asks unstoppable. "Nyaa~ hold on! Let me answer it one by one!" Chen said.

"Ran-sama said this to me: she don't know where are they've been sealed, but she does know about enemy's place of activities" Chen said "Where is it? We could find informations about Yukari's place of sealing there!" Reimu asks "Ran-sama said, based on what she overheard, there's three places with high chances of their activities... First is the Merdeka Square by the central Jakarta, second is the Imperium Tower at the Kuningan District, and the third is the Jakarta Expo Hall..." Chen answered. "Whoa? Monas? Menara Imperium? Jakarta Expo? That's ridiculous! What did they do there?" Ryo said "Do you know those places Ryo-chan?" Aya asks "Of course! But those places are very high in notoriety if any military activities runs there..." Ryo answered "Merdeka Square and Jakarta Expo is a tourist attraction, while Imperium Tower is in the middle of business and office district!" "That is doesn't matter, first, let's go to the Merdeka Square!" Reimu said "What? Now?" Ryo said "No! This midnight!" Reimu annoyed. "I think it'll be midnight, because as Ryo said, if any military activities runs in a place like that, they'll be start at night where people will reduces..." Toshirou said "This city life is knowing no night or day..." Ryo said.

"We got the 'where', but did Yukari know about the 'who'?" Reimu asks to Chen "Wait a minute, let me ask first..." Chen said. She closed her eyes as she's communicating with her mistress. Chen opens her eyes "Yukari-sama won't give a straight answer but she did tell some clues..." she answered "Aw damn, even in situations like this she still like to play games!?" Reimu annoyed "What clue about the culprit?" she asks.

"She's from outside world, along with her personal assistant, she've been in Gensokyo at least once or twice. The vessel she've been using to entered Gensokyo is called the Probability Space Hypervessel, the upgraded one this time" Chen describes. Reimu realized something "I think I know them..." she said "There's more, she've recruited three corrupt Gensokyo citizens. First is the most renown scientist in Gensokyo on the past, second is the evil spirit, Mima, but Yukari-sama haven't seen the third one..." Chen continues "Gensokyo's renown scientist!" Aya exclaimed. "Did you guess the same person as I am?" Reimu asks Aya "I certainly Am..."

"Gensokyo's renown Scientist that have been missing for almost 10 years, Asakura Rikako!" Aya said "Then, two girls from outside world that have been at Gensokyo at least twice, using a huge vessel called Probability Space Hypervessel..." Reimu said "...Kitashirakawa Chiyuri and Okazaki Yumemi!" Aya and Reimu exclaimed together.

"Okazaki Yumemi as in Professor Okazaki Yumemi?" Ryo asks "What? Did you know her Ryo-chan?" Aya asks Ryo "Are you kidding? she's one of the most controversial scientist as she's proofing the existence of alternate universe and spiritual dimension!" Ryo answered.

"She published her first thesis and scripts back at 1997, when she was a professor at the Tokyo University. At that time her thesis was made to be a blasphemy by the scientist union... she've been gone along with her assistant Kitashirakawa Chiyuri for years until she've appearing again in the public with Harvard University backing. Apparently, her experiment of alternate universe is succesful. There's a rumor about she've made a contract with US goverment or CIA or FBI, even with the soviets. There's also saying about she's the one who triggered the making of SFIU..." Ryo explained "Wow, where did you know all that?" Yatsu asked "Books, books, and books, sometimes from the web..." Ryo answered.

Ryo stopped his van in front of his house. "Now we got the who and where, the pieces is complete!" Reimu said as she leads the way to Ryo's house "But before the incident is solved, we must capture Yumemi!" Aya said "That's why, we're going to capture her this night! As I've said before, we'll go to the Merdeka Square by this midnight!" Reimu said. "What about the Imperium Tower and Jakarta Expo?" Youmu mentioned "Imperium Tower comes the second, Jakarta Expo will be the last! Now lets get our things before we'll going..."

* * *

**Kappa Village, Youkai Mountain, Gensokyo.**

Somebody visits Nitori. As the door being knocked, Nitori opened the door to see who's visiting. "Good afternoon?" Nitori greets as she opened her door. In front of her, stands Alice Margatroid and her ex-trainer, Shinki. "If I'm not wrong, you're the puppeteer that often hangs with Marisa right?" Nitori said "Yes I am, I know about you from Marisa that you're friendly to us, so I come her to ask of your help..." Alice said as she bows. "Well, come on in first, lets talk inside..." Nitori invites her guests.

"What can I do to help you?" Nitori asks "You should have known about the recent incidents happening at Gensokyo and it's surrounding..." Alice said "Yes, it's about the Makai take over right? What's with it?". "Kawashiro-san, I need of your help for defending not only the resident of Makai, but also the whole Gensokyo..." Shinki said "Of course, I'll do anything I could..." Nitori said. Shinki puts a large box on the table and opened it. There's a large tube device inside the box. "What is this?" Nitroi asks as she's astonished "The Boundary Manipulating Device, the one that have been stored in the core of Pandaemonium, apparently is half broken right now, I want to ask you to fix it..." Shinki asked "What? Isn't this a Magical Device? Why don't you ask the Magician by the Scarlet Devil Mansion? She's more pro in this..." Nitori asks "We've been there but apparently Patchouli's speciality is in elemental magic, not magical items craftmanship..." Alice answered.

"But so do I, I'm a Kappa Engineer, I don't take care of magic items often..." Nitori said "Well, maybe you could mix this with the Kappa technology or anything, as long as it could function normally..." Shinki said "Please, we need your help!" Alice plead. Nitori scratches her head "Alright, I'll try my best but I don't guarranteed it, there will also consequences that I'll broke this item, are you sure?" she asked "It's alright, it'll better than none..." Shinki nods.

* * *

**Moriya Shrine, Youkai Mountain**

"I'm sorry, but apparently our power is becoming more and more weak..." Kanako apologizing "But aren't you both the goddesses of the mountain?" Mokou asks "Yes we do, but even there's something a god couldn't do..." Suwako said. The both goddess is frowning as their power getting weak every seconds. "What about Sanae? Is her power to cause miracles weakened too?" Mokou asks "Yes, in fact her power to cause miracles is completely disappeared, she's only a regular shrine maiden like Reimu now..." Kanako answered. "That's fine too! At least she still could fight! We need powers as much as possible!" Mokou said "If you do, you may ask her about this. You've got our permission..." Suwako said. Mokou stands up and bows "Thank you very much!" then she leaves the room.

"Hey, why didn't we suggest her about the Hisoutensoku and the Yatagarasu Crow at the underground?" Suwako asked Kanako "No, as I've heard the Yatagarasu Crow is in unstable mental state, she'll be hard to control, as with Hisoutensoku, I still doubted Sanae could use those..." Kanako answered "We still could teach her!" Suwako said "No! The Hisoutensoku itself is also unstable! There's chances that it cannot sustain the nuclear power feeded by the crow!" Kanako exclaimed. Suwako frowned even more "So... we couldn't help much don't we?" "Yes..." Kanako nods.

"This is the first time I've felt so useless..."

* * *

**Jakarta, Indonesia, Outside world.**

It's already nightfall. Mima is standing on top of a building. She's observing the street below and spotted a silver van on the street. She grinned.

She takes a phone from her pocket. "Hello? Yumemi-sama? I've found Reimu and her companions. Should I attack them now?" she said through the phone "Don't, do you have any idea where are they heading?" Yumemi asks "Judging by the road they've taken, they're heading to the Merdeka Square by the center of the city..." Mima answered "That' not good! The park's underground is the central computer lab which is maintaining the border-shifting device on the outside world! If it's disturbed the Cipularang Highway spot, the Salak Mountain spot, Sunda strait spot, and the Jakarta sea spot will be closed! You must protect it!" Yumemi commands "Alright Yumemi-sama, I will protect them... should I exterminate them now?" Mima asks "Are you crazy? Make less witnesses as less as possible!" Yumemi said "Alright, so should I confront them by the midnight?" Mima asked again "Yes, by the midnight, if you must fight them at the spot it's alright as long as you don't destroy the ground, the lab is only 1 kilometres underground" Yumemi said "I got it, I will take care of them..." Mima said "Good, take care..." Yumemi hangs up.

Mima jumps from the building edge and free-falling to the ground. She lands perfectly on her both feet at the parking lot. She walks toward a blue motorbike, she get on it, wears the helmet, and drives the bike.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Yatsu asked "You're asking the same question 10 minutes ago! No, we are not!" Ryo answered. Toshirou grumbles "Seriously, you should stay quiet or I'll throw you out of this vehicle!". "Cut it out! Yuzuru could act as a supply carrier!" Reimu said "Everybody ready? Perhaps we'll going to face the same thing like at Muenzuka!" Reimu asks "Huh? Who could be? Isn't there no youkais and mystical creatures out here?" Aya asks "With Yumemi could compromise with the border as she wish, there's chances..." Reimu answered "I don't know who will show up, maybe the low-class youkai that their power being upgraded..." "Lets see, Mystia, Wriggle?" Aya said jokingly.

Chen suddenly exclaimed "Be prepared! Ran-sama told me that somebody is also heading to the Merdeka Square!". "You've heard our informant, get ready!" Reimu said.

Aya sets her camera obscura, the one Nitori gave her. Youmu's checking her swords. Toshirou is trying to make his sword appearing but his sword is too huge to be appeared inside Ryo's van. "Hey, make sure you'll hide all of those when we entered the Merdeka Square, there will be security checking" Ryo warned "Okay.." Youmu nods.

It's 8 PM, Ryo's silver van travels towards the Merdeka Square. Meanwhile by the other way, Mima with her blue motorbike is also heading to the Merdeka Square.  
==============================


	12. Evil Spirit Who Has A Physical Body

Chapter 11 : Evil Spirit Who Has A Physical Body ===============================================

"Is that the National Monument?" Aya asks as she looks at the tall monument in the center of the square "It's looks like a obelisk..." Youmu comments "Yep, this is the National Monument, or Monumen Nasional in Indonesian or Monas for short" Ryo answered "132 M in height, established at July the 12th 1975. The top is the Flame of Independence, made by 14.5 tons of bronze, coated with 50 Kg of gold... There's a National History Museum and Hall of Independence by the base, and there's an Observation Deck by the flame's goblet..." Ryo explained "Fascinating..." Aya said as she took few pictures of the monument. "we're not a tourist here..." Toshirou said from inside the van.

"(Hey! Who's there!?)" a guard spotted them "Guard! Quick! Conceal your weapons! Toshirou! Put your hat on! Chen! Hide your ears and tails!" Ryo said. The group panicked a bit.

"(Sorry young man, what are you doing at 10 PM in Merdeka Square?)" The guard asks. "(oh, sorry sir, we're making a documentary about Jakarta's Night Life, it's our school's project)" Ryo answered with the most assuring tone. The guard rubs his chin "(Is that really so? But what are your little sister doing? She's even still wearing her uniform!)" the guard pointed at Chen "(Leaving her home alone is not a good idea these days...)" Ryo answered "(Well, just don't wander around too late kids! The biker gangs are getting more anarchy!)" the guard advises as he leaves "(Alright sir! Thank you!)" Ryo smiled.

Chen uncovers her cat ears and tails "Uuu, I hate it when I must hide away my ears and tails..." Chen sulking as her tails wriggling "Your father's hat is too small for me!" Toshirou said as he get off the van. Everybody gets off the van as Ryo locked it. "Well, what are we going to do now?" Youmu asks as she attached her swords to her belt "We wait until something's going on..." Reimu answered "But isn't it strange? If there's a secret military activities here, why the guard letting us stayed here?" Aya asks "Maybe this activities are so secret even a low ranking officers doesn't know anything about it..." Ryo answered.

Ryo takes his laptop from his bag as he's starting to browsing something. "What are you doing Ryo-chan?" Aya asks as she observes Ryo "Searching more recent Information about Professor Okazaki Yumemi and SFIU, there's should be clues hidden..." Ryo answered. The light from the screen's being reflected on Ryo's glasses as his eyes rapidly browses the web pages. Reimu's using Nitori's Detector to search for any supernatural activities and powers around, but so far the result is none. As Ryo's browses pages, he saw an interesting article. "Hey, if we do found nothing here, are we still going to the Imperium Tower?" Ryo asks Reimu "Sure, why?" Reimu answered "I've found a way for us to go there without being noticed..." Ryo shows the translated version of the article to Reimu. "An inauguration ceremony to the newest member of SFIU Highest Rankings Officers? What's with that?" Reimu asks as she doesn't understand what Ryo means.

"The ceremony runs at the very same place, the Imperium Tower, Pure Lounge at 35th floor, we could take those chances to investigate the building without being suspicious!" Ryo suggest "But how we could get inside there?" Reimu asks "It said 'Authorized personnel, Invitation, and PRESS only'..." she pointed to a sentence. "I could get a fake ID card for us..." Ryo said as he browses for ID card example "We're going to disguise as reporters, I'll explain to you later..." Ryo said as he's still busy with his laptop.

* * *

**Eientei, Gensokyo.**

Momiji has regained her consciousness, but she still couldn't move freely as her regenerated muscles, thanks to Eirin's drugs it regenerated quickly, is still stiff. "So, Onii-san haven't returned yet?" she asked to Hatate "Apparently so, neither Aya, Reimu, and their companions. Except Mokou and Reisen that survives though..." Hatate answered "Onii-san why are you so idiot..." Momiji muttered.

There's a sudden fuss from outside the ward. Hatate stands and takes a look. "Quickly! Get her to the operation room!" Eirin ordered as the rabbits pushing a wheeled bed. Hatate called Mokou who apparently behind the crowds. "Mokou-san! Come here for a moment!" she called. "What is it, Purple tengu?" Mokou asks as she doesn't recognize Hatate very much "It's Himekaidou Hatate, do you know what happened? Why's there a fuss?" Hatate asked "It's the Moriya Shrine Maiden..." Mokou answered bluntly "Huh? Kochiya-san? What happened to her?" Hatate asks again as she prepared her cellphone-like device to take notes.

"She's so fired up when I told her about the Makai takeover, she didn't pay attention to my warnings. So be it, she penetrated by thousands of bullets through her body, the same with the White Dog Tengu's..." "I'M A WHITE WOLF!" Momiji shouted "..yeah, her case. Even she's from outside world, apparently her knowledge is left a few years behind, she told me that she haven't seen any weapons like those before..." Mokou said "How terrible, how's she now?" Hatate asked "A bullet to her head's side, she's still alive though I've heard that's vital..." Mokou answered.

They both sighed "Things getting more messed up lately..." Mokou puts her hands in her pocket "Yukari is gone, Reimu and her companions are gone too, Kochiya-san is injured now, the mountain gods aren't that powerful anymore, my race mostly wants to stand for themselves, so are the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the rest..." Hatate said "Pathetic, without Reimu or Yukari here, Gensokyo is disunited..."

* * *

**Merdeka Square, Jakarta.**

Reimu jumps from her back as she noticed Nitori's Device is flashing yellow light. "Be prepared guys! Perhaps this is nothing we're expected!" Reimu said "Outside world's military shouldn't have any spiritual powers, perhaps this is a Youkai or else...". She takes her gohei and amulets. Toshirou and Youmu prepares their swords. Ryo clicks his pistol. Aya sets her camera. While Chen didn't do anything meaningful but her power is assured. When Yatsu wants to jumps from the van, Toshirou shuts the door. "Stay inside! We don't want to get more trouble with you!" he said "...the fuck?" Yatsu swears as he's annoyed.

When the yellow light flashes faster, a motorbike engine sound approaches. "Is that the one who as this spiritual power?" Reimu wondered. Then, there's a moving light from the gate. A blue motorbike approaches them.

The motorbike stopped in front of them. A woman wearing blue trench coat, white shirt, dark jeans, and high sneakers is on it. Still wearing her helmet, still in silence. "Be prepared!" Reimu whispered.

"Hahaha!" the woman laughed "Why so stiff? We're going to have fun here..." the woman said as she gets off her bike. "Who are you? Do you know us?" Reimu asked as she's getting more stiff. "Know about you? Of course! We've been lived together for more than 10 years! That breaking-sealing cycle is so nostalgic now!" the woman answered "Together? Breaking-sealing?" Reimu wondered "Don't tell me...".

The woman takes off her helmet and reveling her long green hair. "What's up, Reimu?" Mima grins "MIMA!" Reimu shouted in surprise. "My, why are you so surprised? You've been sealing me repeatedly, countless... Do I look different? Strange I don't even do anything to my hair... Oh? That's right! I'm not your Evil Spirit anymore!" Mima laughed "Why are you having your own physical body? And moreover, how did you get stronger as you could seal away Yukari and Ran?" Reimu asked, she's dropping cold sweat. "So many questions... I wonder if I could answer it all before you dies..." Mima smirked.

"If you want a fight, you'll got it, but answer my questions! Are you worked for Okazaki Yumemi!?" Reimu asked again "Oh? So you already realized it?" Mima sneered "As I've thought..."

"I'm in a mood for killing you Reimu, it's okay for your companions to join you, but count them as collateral damage" Mima said as she knuckling. "Will you answer my question if I defeat you?" Reimu asks "I'll give you one, one valuable information, that's if you able to knock me but I guess it'll be impossible..." Mima shakes her head in mocking way.

"Guys, listen, she's definitely stronger that Rumia, we must not take her lightly... attack in every way you could!" Reimu instructed her companions "Roger that..." everybody nods. Mima stretches her neck "Alright, basic duel, both danmaku and physical, deal?" Mima offered "No instant killing, deal..." Reimu agreed "Doesn't matter, you'll die anyway..."

"Evil Sign 'Spirit Curse'!" Mima declares her spellcard "Fantasy Seal!" Reimu declares her spellcard. "Leave the danmaku to Reimu! We'll attack in a different way!" Ryo said to the rest.

Toshirou and Youmu moves to Mima's side. "Slash of the present!" Youmu shouted "Great Tengu Sword!" Toshirou shouts. Youmu and Toshirou jumped and attacks Mima from both sides. "That trick doesn't even doing great for Rumia!" Mima mocked "But we didn't do this before!" Aya shouted. FLASH! Aya snapped Mima.

"ARGH! What is that camera?!" Mima yells. Her power is exorcised by little but she's still strong. "HAH!" Mima yells as a force field appeared around her, preventing Toshirou and Youmu reaches her. Toshirou and Youmu lands to the ground as they're hitting the barrier. The barrier is luckily only temporary. "Come on! You could do more than that!" Mima shouted as she jumps and float in the air. "Damn it!" Reimu chased her. "It's no fun if you hold your power, come on! Give an all out!" Mima said "No, I don't need to be an all out only to face you!" Reimu rejects, she throws uncountable amulets towards Mima but she dodged it.

Chen declares her spellcard "Oni Sign 'Red Oni, Blue Oni'!". An amount of bullets flying to Mima from Chen, but of course, is dodged successfully. "Sorry Reimu-san! I can't help you very much!" Chen apologizing "It's okay! Even a slightest help is appreciated!" Reimu answered. The battle continues with Mima haven't injured a meaningful wounds. Aya's photo shoot is also not very powerful to exorcise Mima's power in a meaningful amount.

"We're not winning if I kept like this..." Reimu thinks "Ryo! Sorry but I'll damage the square a bit!" she shouted "WHAT!?" Ryo surprised "I'll try not to damage the monument!". "HAKUREI YIN YANG ORB!" Reimu shouts. A huge Yin Yang orb appears above them, glowing a red bright glow. "Holy shit! You'll make the people around notice Reimu!" Ryo shouted "I said I'm sorry!" Reimu responded "Hahaha! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Mima laughed.

Reimu pushed the orb to Mima, but like always, Mima is able to dodge it. The orb keep flying straight and crashed on the park's ground. BOOM! An explosion-like noise heard and the ground's shaking a bit. Cloud of dusts covered the area where the orb is crashed. "REIMU!" Ryo yelled "Aw, shut up!".

The fight continues. Reimu keep summoning orbs and amulets, throwing it to Mima but she keep dodging. Chen is also attacking with her danmaku but since her danmaku isn't very powerful it doesn't mean much to Mima. Toshirou and Youmu is also trying to help with physical attack using their swords but it's also useless. Reimu summons many magical hexes behind her and shooting uncountable amount of danmaku. The Merdeka Square is now in huge flashes of bullets. "Damn, we need to end this fast before

"Reimu! Give me a kotodama amulet!" Aya shouted "Catch! What are you gonna do with it?!" Reimu throws an amulet to Aya "Helping you! Ryo-chan! Take this!" Aya throws the amulet to Ryo. Ryo catches it but didn't understand what to do "What am I supposed to do with this?!" Ryo asks "It's a Kotodama using amulet! You are able to summon various things only with saying it and command it!" Aya explained "How?" Ryo asks again as he doesn't sure what to do "Just try!".

"Wind.." Ryo said. Suddenly, a strong wind blows. "AYA KEEP IT DOWN!" Reimu complains "It's not me! Ryo-chan! Try to take Mima to the ground!" Aya said to Ryo "I'll try...". Ryo pointed at Mima and says "Fall to the ground..." along with his hand motion, Mima suddenly falls to the ground. "You're using Kotodama! You're cheating!" Mima shouted "There's no specified agreement about it!" Reimu said. "Everybody! Attack her at once! Ryo! Try to keep her on the ground!" Reimu commands.

"Take this!" Toshirou shouts as he swung his large sword at Mima. Mima didn't catch it on time "GAAAH!" she yells as Toshirou's sword slashed her right arm. "200 Yojana in one slash!" Youmu shouted "AARGH!". "Don't forget about me!" Aya said as she shoots her spellcard at Mima. "Oh, oh! Let me try too!" Ryo said "M67 hand-grenade!". A single hand greanade appears and being thrown at Mima. BOOM!. Mima's showing an unamused face "Are you fucking kidding me? After a bunch of attack, this is all that you got?". Ryo grins "Sorry...".

SMACK! Reimu kicked Mima to the ground and step on her to prevent her to stands up, the rest of the team gathered around them. "Hey, before I put a final blow on you, give me that valuable information now!" Reimu said to Mima. "Heh, try to hurt me more before doing it..." Mima smirked. Suddenly, Reimu takes Toshirou's sword from his hand and stabs it to Mima's stomach "ARGH!" Mima pukes blood as Reimu moves the blade. "Listen, I could torture you as long as I want. See? It's not very good to have a physical body... Now tell me before I ask you!" Reimu said. "Okay, okay..." Mima giving up.

"Go... to the Imperium Tower... at Saturday night, they'll having a ceremony there... to a person... even more familiar to you..." Mima tells as she coughed blood "Who?" Reimu asks "It's a surpriSAAAARGH!" Mima yelled as Reimu moves the blade around again "Fine! Now tell me where did you seal Yukari!?" Reimu asks another question "That one... I will never told you, No... not yet... GHAAAA!" Mima yells. Everybody is speechless seeing Reimu torturing Mima like that "Fuck! Go ahead and kill me!" Mima shouted.

Reimu stands up and gets off Mima. "I'm waiting you back at my shrine, I'll seal you way again then..." Reimu said as she walks away "...a spirit like you won't go to Sanzu River anyway..." she shrugged. The group gets on Ryo's van, which is full of bumps now, and left her with her blood getting low.

Mima can't say a word after that. She only look up the sky where the stars are bright. She takes her broken cellphone, still functional though, she dialed Yumemi. "Hello? Yumemi-sama... I've lost..." she said "Yes you are..." Yumemi answered "They'll come to your party at Saturday night, be sure to show her up..." Mima said "Of course... now what are you going to do? If your physical body dies, you'll turn into a spirit..." Yumemi asks "...I'll pass on, then head to Sanzu River, face the Yama, either I'll go to hell or heaven, probaby hell anyways, I'll just face it... I've had enough of this..." Mima answered.

"Tell me, Mima, why are you joining with me?" Yumemi asks "I only want... to face Reimu in her serious mode, heck even in the end I didn't get it... but I satisfied anyway..." Mima answered. She laughed as blood chokes from her mouth "Hahaha... pathetic..."

Mima dies by massive blood loss.  
=================================

Author Note:

Hello, it's me again.  
This chapter is darker than the earlier. Whoa, I didn't even think I could make a gruesome story like this.  
Reimu being that sadistic is just epic, who knows if she really are?

The concept of 'Physical' Mima is somewhat breaks the cannons and fannons. I've made Mima is a perfectly human here, only with a superpower. As she's an Evil Spirit, turns into a Physically existed being, her 'spirit' is now no longer an Evil Spirit. So she decides to pass on and go to Sanzu River.

The current arc is took place in Jakarta, where most of the locations are real place or based on real place.  
You could look more for Monas, Merdeka Square, and Jakarta EXPO at google.  
Imperium Tower, or Menara Imperium is a real buliding at Kuningan, Jakarta.  
Pusaka Nusantara Academy is based on a set of Preschool - Junior High - Senior High school named Labschool at the same place, still in the campus area of Jakarta National University or Universitas Negeri Jakarta.

I've tend to exposed too much about Indonesian laws and regulations perhaps, but that's only to prevent some know-nothing-but-felt-knowing-everything people out there. It's true that you could get your Driving licence at 17 y.o. here while usually is 18.

As usual, please review this chapter and tell me if I messed up.  
Ryo


	13. LeyLine

Chapter 12 : Ley-Line ===============================

**Scarlet Devil Mansion, Gensokyo**

Patchouli bangs the door when she entered Remilia's throne room. Remilia is there, sitting by her throne for her afternoon tea time, accompanied by her loyal maid, Sakuya.

"My, my, my, what's up Patchy? Why so tense?" she asked "Quit joking Remilia, how long do you've planned to stay unmoving? Meanwhile you're drinking your tea, more casualties are fall one by one out there!" Patchouli answered with anger tone, but still in manners. Remilia sips her tea "Why so rush? We just wait for the perfect timing to show up..." she said "Anyway, do you even have any strategies that better or at least as good as mine?"

"I do have..." Patchouli answered "...both if you agreed to aid me or not, I do have my plan...". "Sakuya, please leave us alone..." Remilia ordered "Of course, ojou-sama..." Sakuya bows as she left the room. When Sakuya is out of the room, Remilia stands and face Patchouli. "Patchy, you've already know don't you? Somebody is messing with my power to Manipulate fate, I couldn't plan anything perfect ahead so my plan itself is already full of risk... I do not want any collateral damages" Remilia said "That's because you didn't allow me or Sakuya to follow Reimu's company to Muenzuka" Patchouli said, she clenched her fist. Remilia sighed "For what? Only to disappear? It's already three days since they've been gone... or just to return home with injuries?" Remilia asked "We're the only one who left being not doing something about this incident!" Patchouli objected "You're not answering my questions, Patchy..."

"...doing something or not, I am waiting for the perfect timing, or else we're endangered ourself" Remilia said "We're not some stupid tha..." "ROYAL FLARE!". An explosion occurred by a huge fireball at Remilia's throne. When the smokes gone, Remilia is seemed harmless "That's hurt you know..." Remilia said as she cleaned her burnt and dirty blouse. "Fuck with that..." Pathcouli swears as she walks out of the room. She didn't open the door normally, but blast it off with her spell. "Listen, Remi..." Patchouli stopped "...if you don't do something sooner, I swear I will..." she walks away.

* * *

**Nitori's House, Kappa Village**

Nitori still messing with nuts and bolts in her project. The project is the one Shinki and Alice asked her to. She build a machine that support the Border Manipulating Device to work. "Phew, it took longer than I've expected..." she wipes her sweat "I hope this would work...".

She heard a knocking on the door "Uh? Somebody's coming?" Nitori approaches the door and peek from the hole. Turns out to be the same Shinki and Alice. She opened the door and greeted "Good Afternoon, Alice-chan, Shinki-sama... is there anything else you need?" Shinki seems uneasy "Uh, I'm sorry Kawashiro-san, but I need to have look up on your project I've given to you..." . "Of course! It's just finished a moment ago!" Nitori lets her guests to came in.

Back to her lab, the machine is surely complete. "It's sure fast... only in three days..." Alice complimented "Thank you, but I still doubt about its peformance... maybe it will not work smoothly.." Nitori shrug "How do you use it? Is the same?" Shinki asked.

"The original device itself is damaged severely, so you cannot use it to manipulate a large area of border, like Makai itself. But, you could make a 'wormhole' to other dimension. Still, I've said I doubt about its peformance so I suggest if you want to activate this, do it at Muenzuka where the border is not very strong..." Nitori said "Now for the controls, put the tube in the slot on top of the machine, press the green button and set the frequency. Aim the parabola at an empty area. In few minutes, the border will tear up and you could pass through it" Nitori explained. "It's not very complicated..." Shinki said "Yes, but I must note you this... each time the border opened up, I'm not guarantee that you will end up at the same place at the outside world... so be careful" Nitori warned "What do you mean?" Alice asked "Here, let me show you..."

Nitori put the tube device to a large computer-like machine with a bunch of monitors. "Here, according to the tube's border detection capability..." Nitori manipulating some controls "...Gensokyo's location existence is not strictly in Japan anymore..." she pointed at the monitor, while the monitor only showing unmeaningful numbers and words for Shinki and Alice "So, where are we now?" Shinki asked "Blurred, that's why I've said you could end up at different places each time the border is opened" Nitori answered.

"It'll be better if you ask the assistance of the Moriya Shrine's shrine maiden... since she's an outsider once..." Nitori suggest "But that's not easy, the blue-white shrine maiden was suicidal enough to attack the forces at Makai by herself, she's now being hospitalized at Eientei..." Alice said "We can wait for her to recover, but still... time is very valuable now..." Shinki said

* * *

**Eientei, Bamboo Forest**

"My, is an honor for us being visited by the mountain gods themself..." Eirin said. Kanako and Suwako are visiting Eientei for Sanae. Suwako smiled "Don't be like that, now we're only a regular old woman and... OW!" Kanako hits Suwako's head "Yeah, haha... sorry for the inconvenience, We're here to visit Sanae..." Kanako said. "What's that for, grandma!?" Suwako ask as she rubs her bump. Kanako only death glaring to her.

Eirin leads the way to the wards "Sanae is already conscious, she'll heal in no time..." Eirin said "Thanks to you, Miss Yagokoro..." Kanako said "Nah, It's always my pleasure to help peoples..." Eirin smiled.

They've arrived at the patient's ward. "Kanako-sama! Suwako-sama!" Sanae surprised. Her head is covered in bandages. "Sanae, how careless of you..." Suwako said "I'm sorry..." Sanae covers her face with the blanket. "I thought I could win with my spellcards..." she said "...but their technology seems more advanced". Kanako sighed "We've been gone for more than five years, of course their technology is advancing..."

Another guest comes. "Excuse me... ah, you're awake, and the mountain gods are here..." Alice entered the ward. "Oh? You're the puppeteer from the Forest of Magic..." Kanako said "Yes, it's pleasure to meet both of you..." Alice bows. "Is there anything we could do for you?" Suwako asked "Well, I'm here to ask for Sanae's help..." Alice answered. Sanae uncovers her face.

"What is it?" Sanae asks with glowing eyes, she's fired up again. "Nitori, the Kappa from the mountain has finished the Border Manipulating device. We supposed to be able to open the barrier and crossed it to the outside world..." Alice explained "So you're asking me to join you to the outside world?" Sanae asks "More or less, but especially, the border opening leads to a random places, we could end up in Japan, or anywhere else in the world...". Sanae being silent "That's.. pretty inconvenient..." Suwako said.

"I think I could figure it out a little..." Kanako said "What?" Suwako asks. "Let I say, border openings could lead to the spots where are supernatural activities being occurred in high frequency... such as the Bermuda Triangle, or Aokigahara Forest in Japan, Taklamakan Desert in China, Areas of West Java in Indonesia, Stonehenge in Great Britain, even the most modern Chernobyl in Ukraine..." Kanako explained "...there are high chance you'll appear in one of these places".

"We could narrow it down, but of course it need time... because researching about outside world is difficult if we don't go there ourselves.." Kanako said. "Gee... that's too complicated but we do need to concern the safety and success chance on this... I'll discuss with Nitori about this..." Alice said "Wait! When will we go!?" Sanae ask in enthusiasm. "Mind your own self first!" Suwako said "We'll tell you as soon as possible when we build a better plan ok?" Alice answered.

"Well then, I'll make my leaving... get well soon, Kochiya-san..." Alice stands up and leaves. "Yes, thank you for visiting..." Sanae answered.

* * *

**Market District, Human Village**

Reisen, accompanied by Mokou is shopping by the market district. "Is your both knees alright?" Mokou asked, seeing Reisen's steps are a little unstable "It's fine..." Reisen answered bluntly, with no emotions. Lately, after returning from Muenzuka, Reisen's being silent and showing no emotion. she's still working okay, but Eirin is a little worried about her apprentice, that's why she asked Mokou to go with her.

Her eyes are empty, like she's losing something important to her life. Mokou sighed "You know, you cannot always bear a heavy load yourself... you could always share it with other people...". Reisen is still silent, Mokou sighs even deeper. "I am useless..." Reisen said. Mokou stares at Reisen. She pulled her to an alley.

"What do you mean by that?" Mokou asks. Reisen shows a sad smile "I am useless, the first one to get injured and can't do anything but being cured by Ryo-kun and guarded by you... I am useless, even in front of Youmu-chan too...". Mokou grips Reisen's shoulder "Reisen! Listen! You're not useless! Maybe it's not your time to role, maybe you'll get a better role next time!". Reisen bows her head even deeper. Mokou sighs "Reisen, please...".

* * *

**Voile Library, Scarlet Devil Mansion.**

Another mountains of books being placed in front of Patchouli's and Alice's table. "Aw, Koa!" Alice grunts, Koakuma only smirked. "I can't believe searching for supernatural place data could be this inconvenient!" Alice complains, she continued to flip the pages. "There's no faster method, unless you want to go to outside world yourself..." Patchouli said. "Kawashiro-san said she could make the border openings only in a certain area of field. I've requested her to make the border openings only around Asia..." Alice said "Why Asia?" Patchouli asks "I thought you were smarter than me..." Alice sneered "So we didn't drifted away too far from Japan you know!"

"Hey! Look I think I know how to found it faster!" Patchouli exclaimed "How?" Alice asked. Patchouli shows the book she've been reading. "Look! It said that every Paranormal activity places is connected by the 'Ley-lines' of the globe!" Patchouli said "Each Ley-Lines surrounds the most high frequency of paranormal places in the region! We could narrow down only in Asia!". Alice browses the book "Wait, but that's only one theory, there's still 'Ley-Tunnels' and 'Songlines' in here..." she said. But Patchouli didn't listen to her.

Patchouli grabs a large map of the globe. "Here, according to the book... we put the 'Bermuda Triangle' as the base. Pull two lines with 60 degrees corner, then we found two spots to make a perfect triangle! Here's said the Easter island and the Hawaiian volcanoes" Patchouli said as she's drawing lines on the map "Wait, are you sure that's how it works?" Alice asked "Just wait and see!" Patchouli answered "This is how you make Ley-Lines..."

She draws another two lines to one point and ends up at some point above New Zealand island. "Now, the last place we need are..." Patchouli whims as she draws another two lines. One ends up at Japan's sea and another is in the middle of Indian ocean. "Here, we only look for places around this triangles..." Patchouli pointed on the map.

"That's a small area, we're only going to look around Philippines, Indonesia, New Guinea, and Northern Australia..." Alice said "See? It's easier right?" Pathcouli said "But still, why there?" Alice asked. "There's high probability of Reimu and friend's is around this place, since Gensokyo is strictly around Asia..."

"Then, the high frequency places around southeastern asia..." Alice flips another books "...only 5 of them"

"See? Now all you need to do is getting ready!" Patchouli said "I'll tell the mountain goddesses!" Alice said as she grabs the book.

* * *

**Eientei**

Alice flies rushly, she immediately arrived at Eientei, breaking in, and getting to the patient's ward as fast as she could.

"I have a good news!" Alice exclaimed as she bangs open the door "WHA?!" Suwako jumped. "What good news?" Kanako asked "Me and Patchouli has figured out where we gonna go! We've narrowed down the area of border openings around the places of southeastern asia!" Alice answered "Well that's a good news..." Suwako said. "Alright, I'll tell Kawashiro-san now.." Alice said as she leaves immediately.

"I don't even ask her anything..." Sanae said "Your health is your top priority now!" Suwako said.

* * *

**Nitori's House**

"Kawashiro-san!" Alice opened the door "Gyah! Margatroid-san!" Nitori surprised "We've did it! We have found the area with high probability of Reimu's place!" Alice said. "Really? Good news then! Then I'll just put the location here..." Nitori said as she manipulating controls on the machine.

The machine now equipped with a large monitor with world map on it. On the map, besides the latitude and longitude, there's also few dots with connected lines. "Wait, what are those dots and lines?" Alice asked "Oh, they're points of high supernatural activities, connected with Ley-Lines each other" Nitori answered "Wait, what Ley-Lines? There's different meanings than this book" Alice asked. "In theory, Ley-Lines are lines that connected every places that has Supernatural powers, unless you're talking about those triangles thingy..." Nitori explained.

"But, look, we narrowed down the location, you've only need to look around..." "The line from the Yatsugatake mountain, leads straight to... West Java area..." Nitori cuts as she drew straight line at the monitor by manipulating controls. "Do you mean we'll go there?" Alice asked "Yes, I think Reimu and friends are end up there too..." Nitori answered "Why there? And why Yatsugatake Mountain?" Alice asks "Aw, try not to play with your dolls all the time! Read the books! The Youkai Mountain we had here are probably the Yatsugatake Mountain outside there!" Nitori answered "Don't ask more mundane questions! You could always lurk more! You've never heard of it doesn't mean it's not true!"

"Alright..." Alice said

* * *

**Palace of Earth Spirits, Underground**

Satori accompanied by Orin walking down the hallway. Their step is very fast as they're in hurry.

"Is that so? The furnace's temperature is getting unstable?" Satori asks "Apparently so, Satori-sama..." Orin answered "What about Okuu? Did she get better yet?" Satori asks again "She's still shut herself in her room, she even refused to talk..." Orin answered. "Things are not getting better..." Satori sighs.

They're arrived at Koishi's room, where Koishi is lying on her bed, unmoving. Beside her is Yamame taking care of her. "How is her condition?" Satori asked "Not getting better, but not getting worse either... she's stable now yet I can't predict what will happened to her..." Yamame answered "I'm a master in diseases but not in medicine and poisons, if you would like, I'll call for help from one of my friend from the Nameless Hill, by the Suzuran Field..." Yamame offered "Well, if you would be so kind, please do..." Satori accepted the offer "..and Orin, you too... please contact the pharmacist from the Bamboo forest..." Satori commands Orin "Right away, Satori-sama!" Orin bows. She transformed into a cat then leaves. While Yamame make her leaving to the Nameless hill, Satori returned to the Living room, where there's another guests waiting.

Satori sits on the housemaster's couch, in front of her, is three of the Four Devas of the Mountain. Hoshiguma Yuugi, Ibuki Suika, and Ibaraki Kasen. "Thank you for your time to come here..." Satori said "Not at all, this is for Gensokyo's importance though..." Yuugi answered, with her trademark grin. "Konngara can't make it though, she's trapped in the middle of Makai's battle..." Suika shrugged then drinks another gallons of saké. "Is your arm already fine, Ibaraki-san?" Satori asks "Yep, my arm is better, but a still a little stiff..." Kasen moves her left arm.

"Now, you all know why I've called you here..." Satori begins the conversation "Yes we do..." Yuugi answered "You want us to aid in defending Gensokyo right?". "Yes, but in more specific way..." Satori nods "Hoshiguma-douji, I required your help to control the Onis that lives in the ancient city..." Satori said to Yuugi "Wait, controlling them are simple task.. but as you know, we do not and we are never returning to the surface okay?" Yuugi said "I'm aware of that, so I'm only asking you to defend the underground city only... Even that's a little selfish, we could always gives shelter to those who search for it here..." Satori said.

"Ibuki-douji, as you're able to Manipulate Density, and you could spread yourself into tiny bits, I would like you to go the whole Gansokyo and it's surroundings and look for clues..." Satori said "Okay~!" Suika answered easily.

"Ibaraki-douji, you're the one who will act the last... when the time has come, I want you to summon 'the one who you kept secret'..." Satori said "The one... oh, yeah, you could read minds... perhaps I will summon him if it's neccesary..." Kasen agreed.

"Well then, if there are any objections? No?" Satori asks "Then listen, I'm here not acting as your superior, boss, no... I'm here only to unite Gensokyo... I see in your heart you all doesnt have any objections in this..." Satori said "Well do, Komeiji-san... It is our home to protect..." Kasen said "But, hell I think the Tengus and Kappas won't obey us anymore right?" Yuugi shrugged "Ha! They're standing by themself now! So we don't need to fuck with them!" Suika laughs.


	14. An Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter 13 : An Unexpected Betrayal =========================

**Ryo's House, Jakarta**

It's saturday morning, the day the ceremony at Imperium Tower will be held by the night. Because of Ran's instruction, Chen will be not joining the party, she returned to her hideout but will give information from Ran and Yukari via telepathy if required.

A loud music comes from Ryo's phone, the alarm. The clock is showing 7:00 Am, Ryo turned it off. "Damn it..." he mumbles. He tries to roll to his side but he kept bump on something. "What in the world...?" he wonders as he gets up, and finds Aya sleeps beside him wearing only her shirt. "...the fuck?". Aya begins to wake up "Uuh? Morning Ryo-chan..." she greeted while rubbing her eyes. Ryo only staring with disbelief face "I'm still dreaming..." he put his head back to his pillow and hugs his bolster.

Reimu is brewing tea in the kitchen, even without the housemaster's permission. "Aww, you used the expensive tea again..." Ryo complains still in a sleepy voice, beside him is Aya hugging his hand. "Really? Oh, I thought this is just an ordinary tea..." Reimu shrugged, without feeling guilty "Where are the rest?" Ryo asked "They're at the dining room, eating breakfast..." Reimu answered as she poured the hot tea to the cups "Breakfast? Did you make breakfasts?" Ryo asked "No, actually, I've just served the milk from the 'snow box' there..." Reimu answered "Good then..." Ryo walks to the dining room, still with Aya hugging his arm. "Jeez, I've felt like in my 30's now..."

In the dining room, there's already Toshirou and Youmu. Ryo sits by the table and Aya beside him. He reached the milk carton and try to pour it but nothing came out. He stares at Toshirou "What? Is it not normal for dogs to drink milk?" he asked "I thought you've called yourself a white wolf..." Ryo asked "We still related..." Toshirou answered. Ryo only shake his head, he never guessed having foreigners in his your house will be this troubling.

Reimu's back with a tray of cups of tea. "The aroma is not as good as my tea..." Reimu said "This is not green tea, its black tea, fully fermented..." Ryo said.

"So... tonight we will go to the Imperium Tower, to meet the one who behind this all... Okazaki Yumemi..." Reimu begins her speech "As always, we cannot predict what will stand upon us or what will happened there... so be prepared...". Ryo stands and walks to his room upstairs, few moments later he back with a brown envelope. "Here, I've faked ID cards for you all, I didn't change the name or whatsoever though, but be sure to act like a native person here..." Ryo said as he takes 5 ID cards from the envelope "Not the best fake ID you could get, but it's enough to deceive the mild-trained eyes..." Ryo said. "Reimu, this is for you... you are the reporter. Aya, you're the photographer. Toshirou, technician..." "What!?" Toshirou half-shouted "...just do it. Youmu, assistant technician. And me... the cameraman" Ryo hand outs the cards. "What's this? Is this how I look like in photograph?" Reimu said.

"Wait, what about Yuzuru?" Youmu asked "In this case, I shared the same opinion with Toshirou, he stand out too much he'll danger himself, so we'll leave him in the van to guard our stuffs..." Ryo answered "Really, now I've regretted that I've invited him to join...".

Ryo turned on the TV when the morning news is still airing. "...(Merdeka square has closed today due to a massive damage of the area, strangely there's no exact witnesses of this event, few people states that there was a flashes of lights at the square at last midnight... also, there's a dead body founded, the person is unknown and it's also unknown if this body has a connection with the area damages and last night's so-called-events)" the reporter said. "What did she say?" Aya asked "Everything that left by Reimu last night..." Ryo answered "Reimu, you... what have you done?" he asked with a serious tone "You're over dramatic here..." Toshirou said.

* * *

**Command Room, Probability Space Hypervessel**

"What? The Kappa has repaired the Border Manipulating Device?" Rikako surprised when her guards telling her about it "Well, not reapired, more likely making a machine that sustained the device... like the Hypervessel itself..." the guard answered. "That would mean they could break through the barrier... damn it, according to the Ley-line concept, they'll comes out at the same place Reimu and her company arrived..." Rikako said.

"Relax, Rikako..." suddenly Chiyuri entered the room "Assistant Professor Chiyuri! Why are you here? Aren't you at Jakarta with Professor Yumemi?" Rikako asked "I'm back to give you a command from Professor Yumemi also to picking up few things..." Chiyuri answered "Guards, could you get me the Anti-Magic Barrier Device?" Chiyuri commanded the guards "...and, Rikako, Professor Yumemi has asked me to tell you this... 'Seal the underground city'" Chiyuri said.

"What? Why?" Rikako asked "There, lives the Oni and the Satori sisters, also the Yatagarasu crow... they are quite troublesome enemies to face..." Chiyuri answered. The guard returned with a machine "Thank you, now help me to carry this..." Chiyuri said. "Get done with it as soon as possible, we don't know when the underground creatures will start to attack us..." Chiyuri said as she walks out the room "Alright then, Assistant Professor Chiyuri..."

As soon as Chiyuri leaves, Rikako reaches the intercom. "Attention, to the élite undercover units! Please head to the command room immediately!"

* * *

**Kuningan District, Jakarta. 7:00 PM**

Ryo's silver van speeding through the street of the Jakarta's Bussiness District.

"Seriously, why we need to dress like this? The clothes are too stiff!" Reimu protested as she's feeling uncomfortable with the red dress shirt she've been ask to wear, but she's still okay with the yellow tie and the miniskirt. "We're at a formal party, dressed in casual is too not normal..." Ryo answered as he drives his van "Then why am I the only one who wears shirt?" Yatsu asked "You're staying back in the car..." Toshirou answered "Again?!" Yatsu asked annoyed "Yes... no objections..." Tohsirou answered.

"But, Sakakibara-kun, Aya and Youmu is allowed to wear their own clothes, why am I not?" Reimu still objects about her dressing "Their clothes is not very strange here, but look, Aya and Youmu is wearing the same dress shirt like you!" Ryo answered "Yep, and it's still stiffer than my shirt..." Youmu said.

They're arrived at the Imperium Tower. Since the tower is a commercial itself, they could passed the entrance easily. Ryo parked his van in the basement, though it's an odd view to see a silver van in the middle of Porsche, Mercedes, and BMW cars being parked. "Damn, I've wished dad will bought me a car like that..." Ryo said as he turn off the car's engine.

"Let's go, don't forget to hide your weapons... and Toshirou, close your ears if you don't want to wear hat..." Ryo said. "Somehow I found this annoying..." Toshirou grunts as he closed down his ears so it's only looks like hair part. "Good, wear the ID card by your pockets..." Ryo said "Toshirou, wait here, if you see something not good, press the red button here okay?" Ryo pointed at a red button by his dashboard. "Actually that's the car's alarm, if you activate it, it'll connect to my phone..."

"Let's go already!" Toshirou said as he's getting bored.

The group walks to the elevator and using it to get to the 35th floor. "Why don't we just fly up? It'll faster..." Aya asked "...and making people noticed you, captured you, doing this and that at the lab, and such? No..." Ryo answered.

They're arrived at the 35th floor. The floor is already crowded with people wearing formal suits, you even can't tell the invited, the SFIU staff, or the PRESS crew. "Whew, looks like this is easier..." Ryo said, he fixed his suit and tie "Act as normal as possible..."

They walked through the crowds to the lounge entrance. Surprisingly, there's no security personnel by the entrance. "What kind of 'private' party is this? No security personnel?" Ryo thinks "(Excuse me, are you one of the Press crew?)" suddenly a man in black asked "(Ah, right we are...)" Ryo answered "(May I see your IDs?)" the man asked again. Ryo and the others showing their fake IDs. The man observes the ID, Ryo waits in paranoid, whether his fake ID will be compromised or not. "(Ok, please go in... your table is number 23)" the man gives back the ID cards. Ryo takes a relieved breath "(Alright, thank you...)". They've walked into the lounge to the said table. "Man, that was frightening..." Ryo said "Well, at least we're already safe..." Aya said.

Ryo takes a look at his watch "Almost 8 PM... open up all of your senses, look for clues..."

* * *

**Emporium Tower Basement**

"Come on! Hurry up!" Chiyuri shouts at the technicians. The technicians are setting the Anti-Magic Barricade. "All is set Miss Kitashirakawa, how large will be the area to cover with the barricade?" the technician asked "This building and 100 M surrounds it, all costs! Air, ground, underground, all!" Chiyuri commands.\

A girl in black who stands behind her asked "So, what's the effect of this barricade?". "Just as it's called, it'll prevent the uses of magic in the covered area, including to forbid any magic-users to entered the said area..." Chiyuri explained "...when it's said magic, it's also covered other spiritual and supernatural powers, so Reimu and her friends won't be able to use their powers of danmaku". "So... you're planning to kill them here?" the girl asked "Nope, just a little entertainment..." Chiyuri answered.

"All is done, should I turned it on now?" the technician asked "Yes, turn it on now..." Chiyuri answered then she asked the girl to come with her "..let's go upstairs, the ceremony will begin in any minute..." they both walks to the elevator. "So how do I do this? I couldn't use my magic then?" the girl asked "Actually, the device's is not perfect, you could use your Mini-Hakkero there... but since it's to dangerous, you should use this..." Chiyuri gave the girl a pistol and a load-bearing vest. "Hey, finally I could use this!" the girl said cheerfully. She wears the vest underneath her blazer and holstering her pistol. The elevator soon reaches the 35th floor.

The technician turned on the device button.

"Uuugh!" Reimu grunts "What is it Reimu?" Ryo asked "Youmu, Toshirou, Aya, did you guys feel it?" Reimu asked. Aya nods "Yes, somehow our power are being..." "...Disabled" Toshirou continued "What? How?" Aya asked "Probably the devices they've prepared, damn it, we need to cut our risk to have a fight here..." Reimu said. "Lucky our swords are still concealed..." Youmu said "Could you summon it? Try to do it under the table..." Tohsirou said. Youmu inserted her hand into the tablecloth and tries to summon her sword, apparently she could "It's okay Toshirou-san!" Youmu said "But keep concealing it, we're trying not to make a fuss here...".

"(Ladies and Gentlemen!)" The MC started the ceremony "(Tonight, at the 35th floor of Imperium Tower at Kuningan. We will hold, the inauguration ceremony of the newest highest ranking officer for the Special Force and Intelligence Unit division 21...)". "The ceremony's starting, pay attention for the clues!" Ryo said.

"(For those, one of the lieutenants of the division, will be doing an opening speech, for Professor Okazaki Yumemi and Professor Kitashirakawa Chiyuri, please stand on the podium...)" the MC said. Then the said person, Kitashirakawa Chiyuri comes in from the staff door as the audience applause. "Hey! There they are! Okazaki Yumami and Kitashirakawa Chiyuri!" Reimu whispered to her companions "Don't do anything yet, we're here only to gather informaton..." Ryo said.

"Uhm... (Good evening, ladies and gentlemen...)" Yumemi begins her speech in a Japanese-ish Indonesian "(As we know it, division 21 is one of the division that has a high frequency of activities here in Indonesia, since there's many points of supernatural activities often occurred...)". The speech continues as Reimu and company listened carefully for hidden clues or anything.

"(...and for because of that, we've decided to add one more High Ranking Officer to our organization... please, welcome... Miss Kirisame Marisa!" "WHAT!?" Reimu shouted and stands up, luckily her voice is covered with the audience's applause "Wait wait wait, WHAT!? Marisa!?" Reimu is shocked. As the said girl, the real and only one, Kirisame Marisa walks to the podium and stands beside Chiyuri. "(Miss Kirisame, please stand on the podium for the inauguration process...)" the MC said. Marisa walks like a perfect woman, something Reimu rarely, probably never see before.

"(Miss Kirisame, please sign this paper as you're officially inaugurated...)" the MC shows a paper on the desk. Marisa takes a pen from her pocket and signed the paper "(...and, to legitimate it, Professor Okazaki, please sign too..." the MC said. Yumemi signed the same paper. "(To be more formal, let the both party shake each other hands!)". Yumemi gives her hand "(I hereby to declare, Kirisame Marisa, is now the official part of the Division 21...)" Marisa shakes Yumemi's hand and showing a very lady-like smile "(Welcome, Miss Kirisame...)". Again, a different thing than her trademark grin she usually show. The audience applause.

Reimu is shaking and clenching her both teeth and fist. "Damn it, Marisa... why you..." she grunts. Suddenly, Ryo's phone is vibrating. He wears and used the headpiece to answer it. "It's Yatsu... Yatsu what is it?" Ryo asked by the piece "Heh?! Ryoichi? How?" Yatsu surprised "Mind it later, just talk now..." Ryo said. He's apparently connecting the digital radio by his van to his phone to communicate. Mind, he is a computer geek. "There's many, many army like the one I've seen in the outside world magazines! They're carrying this said 'rifles' and weapons! They're in dozens!" Yatsu said "Hey, that's probably normal, since this is a Military Organization ceremony..." Ryo said.

"(And, by the way...)" Yumemi said by the mic. "(Tonight, we're having an uninvited guests...)" she said, the audience is getting noisy. Ryo is shocked "Damnit! I should know!" he whispered "What!?" Reimu asked "Mima has trapped us! Either we've found this party ourself, she's informing to Yumemi about us!" Ryo answered "What!? How could you be so idiot!?" Toshirou exclaimed, but still in whisper "Damn it! I'm always like this! Action before thinking!" Ryo punches the table.

"...Why? Are you surprised?!" now Marisa is the one who talking, but in Japanese "You're here aren't you? REIMU!" she shouted. Reimu stands up and the audience is looking at her "IDIOT!" Aya said. "My, my, so you're really here huh? (Ladies and gentlemen, please don't panic and follow the instructions of the guards to exit...)" Yumemi said. The audience stands up and walks out the lounge, in exchange, dozens of special élite cops personnel coming in. Equipped with standard issue machine guns and other basic equipment.

"You.. Kirisame" Reimu grunts "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she shouted. Marisa shrugged "My, isn't that a bit uncivilized, Reimu-san?" she said with a very lady-like tone. The Marisa Reimu's facing now is not the Marisa she know, but still... she's Marisa. "Anyway... don't you have questions for me? Such as, why am I joined with Yumemi here?" Marisa said as she walks toward Reimu's table.

Ryo prepares his pistol, Aya prepares her camera, and both Toshirou and Youmu summoning their swords. But the élite cops aiming their gun at them. "Don't do anything yet!" Yumemi ordered the cops. "Marisa, why are you joining with her?" Reimu asked. Marisa laughed "Isn't it obvious?" she stopped in front of Reimu. Suddenly, she slapped Reimu on her face and throwing her to the side. Reimu grunts as she's trying to stand up but Marisa stepped on her "BECAUSE I'M SICK OF BEING NUMBER TWO IN GENSOKYO!" she yells

"DO YOU KNOW HOW ENVIOUS I AM? I'VE TRAINED SO HARD EVERYDAY, STEALING OTHER PEOPLE'S SPELLS, READING PATCHOULI'S AND ALICE'S GRIMOIRES ONLY TO OVERCOME YOU!" she yells. She kicked Reimu's stomach, Reimu moaned of pains she feels. "YOU, A LAZY CAREFREE STUPID SHRINE MAIDEN WHO BARELY DOING ANY EXCERCISE STILL ON TOP ON GENSOKYO! BUT ME? EVERYDAY OF HARD TRAINING AND NEAR-DEATHS EXPERIENCES ONLY MAKING ME THE NUMBER TWO?". "I!" Marisa kicked Reimu again "DON'T" again "FUCKING ACCEPT IT!" the last kick throws Reimu to a table and break it in two. Marisa's panting because of her emotion. Reimu stands up as she's holding the pain "You're..." she coughed "...you're still silly as ever..." Reimu said.

Marisa's anger reached its peak by now. She grabs inside her blazer, and pulling out a pistol. "REIMU DUCK!" Ryo shouted. BANG! Marisa shoots the pistol, luckily, Reimu is able to avoided it on time. "NOW!" Ryo shouted "Okay!" Aya answered as she press her camera's shutter button. FLASH! A blinding light flashed from Aya's camera. The cops screamed as they're not equipped with face-shaded helmet.

When their vision is restored, Toshirou is already in front of them, ready to swing his large sword. "RRAAAGH!" Toshirou screams as she swung his sword to the cops infront of them. Meanwhile, Marisa jumped at Reimu. "YOU!" she screamed. Reimu's summoning her gohei and blocked Marisa's attack.

Marisa rips her skirt's side to let her move more free. A high kick is launched to Reimu's face. Reimu catches it and counter-attacked it, she's using Marisa's kick speed to throw her back. "Marisa! Where is your true self!?" Reimu asked, apparently, she's still considering it's the usual Marisa she's facing "I AM MY OWN TRUE SELF NOW!" Marisa answered.

"Reimu! We're escaping now!" Aya shouted "Go ahead!" Reimu answered as she's swing her gohei at Marisa. Marisa catched it and pulled Reimu. She raised her knee and kneeing Reimu's stomach. "You think you could beat me now huh!? You're nothing without your Hakurei power!" Marisa said.

"Let's go now!" Youmu said as she cleared the cops around the entrance. Ryo, Aya, and Toshirou escaped the lounge. "You may use your firearms..." suddenly Yumemi commanded. "WHOA! DUCK!" Ryo shouted. He slides on his back. The cops are open fire now. Gunshots are heard throughout the lounge. "Quick! Behind the table!" Ryo pulled Aya behind a flipped table. Luckily, the expensive high-quality table is able to hold the bullets, even it's only for a moment. "What's now!?" Aya asked "Waiting until Toshirou and Youmu clears this!" Ryo answered. He clicked his pistol and tries to shoot the cops from the table's side. "Damn! I'm so going in the crime news now!" Ryo grunts.

He's trying to shoot at head, but always missed. The situation's now are different from at Kasen's house and while encountering Rumia. The enemies are dozen, not only two, and is firing deadly weapons.

Meanwhile, Toshirou and Youmu is smoothly slashing the cops even though they're firing at them. Youmu's and Toshirou's technique, as it known able to knock off danmaku. They're now able to block the bullets only by their swords, even there's still few missed and injuring them lightly. Moreover, Youmu is very agile. She's running and jumping around so fast the cops are not able to follow her around. Reimu is still struggling with Marisa. They're now choking at each other as they're rolling on the floor.

"Hohoho... isn't it a very nice view?" Yumemi said as she's sitting by the podium.

"GAH!" Marisa kicked Reimu "I'm done holding back!". She grabbed her pocket and takes out her Mini-Hakkero. The Hakkero is the upgraded one where no magic powers needed to used it. "Take this! MASTER SPAAARK!" she declared her signature spellcard. "MARISA YOU IDIOT!" Yumemi shouted. BOOOM! The spark annihilates what's in front of her. From outside, it could be seen a large beam coming from the 35th floor of the Imperium Tower.

Meanwhile, the tower is now surrounded by special forces and helicopters. The tower's resident are being evacuated as the area is quarantined.

Yatsu, who is still in Ryo's van, doesn't know anything that happened. In fact, now he's only lying on the van's seat while drinking coffee. "Huh, I wonder what Ryoichi and other's doing..." he said.

"...the device is at the room B-A2!" he heards a conversation "Is it locked?" "Yeah, I've locked it...". Yatsu's trying to eavesdrop.

"There's a fight at the lounge! We're need to back up!" the guard said "Fight? Could it be Ryoichi and others?" Yatsu wondered "Okay, i'll leave the Anti-Magic Barricade to you!" the guard said to a technician "Anti-Magic Barricade? If it's as it's said, they're on trouble!" Yatsu thinks "Well, I think I could be a hero this time..." he said.

He gets to the back of the car, searching the toolbox and takes a crowbar from the box. "Ryoichi-kun, I hope you don't mind if I borrow this..." Yatsu said.

until he makes sure nobody's around, he gets out of the car. Holding a crowbar by his right hand, he's after the technician. "Heh, trained under the HVDF's élite guards is not going to wasted!" Yatsu smirked.

* * *

A large hole, including the 34th, 35th, and 36th floor. The result of Marisa's Master Spark. The wind from outside blows into the lounge. "Marisa why are you could do that? Isn't our power being sealed here?" Reimu asked "My stupid father's creation... you've should know it" Marisa answered briefly. She walks towards the staff door along with Yumemi and Chiyuri "WAIT!" Reimu shouted but she's being shotted by the cops, she drew back behind a table. "This is not the final showdown... not yet..." Marisa said as she closed the door, the cops immediately covered the door.

They're open fire again, and the battle returned. "Everybody! To the hole!" Ryo shouted. Along with Aya, he's crouching behind the tables to the hole. He's not even trying to shoot back. A real war is different from paint-bullet simulation war. Ryo and Aya arrived at the side of the hole to the lower floor. "Reimu, you're OK?" Aya asked "I'm fine! Let's go!" Reimu answered and jumped down to the 34th floor. Aya flashes her camera to blinding the cops.

As the cops blinded temporary, Toshirou and Youmu followed them and jumps down to the 34th floor.

The floor below them is only an office. They're running out the office blocks to the hallway. "Were are we going now?" Reimu asked as Ryo's working on his smartphone. "According to this building's map... there's a guard headquarter at the end of this hallway as well as the elevator and the stairs used only by the staff!" Ryo said. They're running through the hallway and reaches the end. As Ryo said, there's a guard headquarter.

They've entered the luckily unlocked room. As soon as they've entered, they locked the door and blocks it with any furniture they could find. The staff-only stairs and the staff elevator is inside the room as said. "Now we're going to escape, but not by elevator, by stairs, the stair is staff only to use. This building's construction is complex, it's designed so to prohibit a takeover..." Ryo explained "...the secret staff stair is ended every 5 floors, so we're going to use the stairs 5 more times. And during so, the élite cops are chasing after us, we need to find something to protect ourselves..." Ryo said "34 floors of hell, eh?" Toshirou smirked, he's dropping cold sweat. "Anyway, what in the flipping hell happened to Marisa? Why is she betraying us?" Youmu asked "You've heard her, she trapped and lure us here with her fake letter..., damn it... what's got inside her?" Reimu said. Reimu sighs then shakes her head "Let it aside now... we need to escape from this building! Ryo, do you know where we could get a useful weapons?" Reimu asked.

"If I'm not mistaken..." Ryo walks to a cabinet and opened it. "There's equipment for special units here... and it is..." Ryo's showing a set of special force equipment, although it's not very complete set. "A Kevlar load-bearing Vest, everybody wear this..." Ryo passed the vests "Toshirou, wear it under your jacket..." Ryo said as he opened his jacket and wears the vest "Why? What's the difference?" Toshirou asked, though he followed Ryo's instruction "Nothing, just for style..." Ryo answered. He also takes a pair of gloves, the one that weapon-user used. "Hey, could you give me a pair of those gloves?" Toshirou asked "Here, what for?" Ryo asked as he throws a pair of gloves at Toshirou "Sweat on my palm will make my sword's handle slippery, and I forgot to bring my usual gloves..." Toshirou answered. "Youmu, do you want a pair too?" Ryo asked Youmu "Ah? No thank you, I've brought my own gloves..." Youmu shows her hand, already wearing a pair of fingerless gloves.

Ryo also saw a standard issue rifle but he decided not to take it "I can't use a rifle like this..." he said as he abandoning the rifle. He takes several bullets and the cartridges into his vest for his pistol. "Reimu, are you skilled in throwing knives?" Ryo asked "That's more Sakuya's thing... but I'm still able to summon paper charms, though I couldn't use it as danmaku..." Reimu answered "Just in case, attach this to your belt! Aya, you too!" Ryo gives a butterfly knife to Aya and Reimu.

Suddenly, the door's being slammed. "(HEY! GET OUT! WE'RE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!)" A cop shouted "(OPEN UP OR WE'LL FIRE AT YOU!)". "What does he said?" Youmu asked "They'll going to open fire at the door! Quick! To the stairs!" Ryo said as he's wearing his jacket again and opened the stair door. The group climbed down the stairs straight to the 30th floor.

Before they're open the door, they're getting ready if somebody is waiting for them. Ryo checked his watch "It's midnight..." he said "This is going to be a long, long night..." Aya said "Yeah, it's a long way down this building..." Toshirou said "We'll going to escape from this building... and we'll kick those daughters of bitches' ass!" Reimu said.

The long night starts.  
=========================================


	15. Stray In Chaos

Chapter 14 : Stray In Chaos

* * *

Ryo opens the door to the 30th floor hallway. When the door opened, they're waiting if anything will show up. There's only a dim lighted hallway there. After making sure nobody is around, they're entered the hallway and run stealthily along. Ryo leads the team as he's viewing the map of the floor.

"The next stair is at the opposite side of the floor... the hallway will parted here but we'll pass through the office to make a shortcut..." Ryo said as he's viewing the map "Well then let's go already!" Reimu said. "Okay, I'll lead the way. Toshirou, you behind me! In case cops shows up you, you jump and attack them! Aya, you're behind Toshirou, use your camera flash to blind enemies. Reimu, you're at 4th and Youmu covers our back..." Ryo instructed "Where did you learn all of this? That's one of the tactics I've learned back at Tengu corps..." Toshirou asked "Movies.." Ryo answered bluntly. They continued stealthily towards the said intersection.

Suddenly, Chiyuri's voice comes from the speakers "(Attention the Elite cops, this is Chiyuri speaking. I inform you that our enemies are currently at 30th floor. While a squad taking care of them, prepare for backups for the rest of 30 floor below... Our enemy s not your ordinary everyday scumbag and terrorist, so don't be reckless!)". "What does she said?" Toshirou asked "They're already know where are we, hurry up! We need to hide someplace!" Ryo said as he lead the way to the said office block at the hallway's intersection. They run down the hallway.

They're arrived at the said intersection. A company office block is infront of them. Meanwhile, sound of a squad of cops running comes from both left and right way. Ryo's trying to open the door but obviously locked. "Damn, I'd never thought I'm doing this at my teen age..." Ryo said. He uses his pistol's back to knock on the glass door and shattered it to pieces. "(I Heard something!)" A voice of man said "Idiot! They've spotted us!" Reimu said "Hell with it!" Ryo answered while he clears the hole to make it more bigger.

"(THERE THEY ARE!)" A squad of élite cops arrived at the left hallway "You're taking too long!" Toshirou shouted and kicked the glass door and destroying whole of it "Okay, thanks..." Ryo said. They entered the office while two squads now chasing at them.

When the cops entered the office blocks, Aya immediately flashes her camera. Blinded temporarily, the cops couldn't see, moreover, the office itself is dark now. The group crosses the offices, thanks to Toshirou who destroys everything in front of him, making an easier way. "(Damn, they're had a flash gun! Instruct the rest of the squad to wear shades!)" the lead of the squad said to his radio "(They're heading towards the staff stairs! Get the squads to the 25th floor stair B entrance!"

Meanwhile, Ryo and the rest already exited the office block through the back way. They're arrived at the staff stairs. The stairs door is locked now, but without hesitating, Ryo shoots the key with his gun and penetrate it open. "No problems so far..." Ryo said. The group entered the staircase.

When they reached the 29th floor, the élite cops are already entered the 25th floor staircase. "(There! Up there!)" the cop pointed. "Damn! We can't fight them now!" Reimu said "But I could!" Toshirou said as he jumped through the middle hole "DORYAAAA!". Meanwhile, the cops from 30th floor has entered the stair case. "This is not good! Youmu could you hold them back?" Ryo asked while he's helping Toshirou with shooting at the cops, though it's not very helpful because Ryo can't shoot perfectly at moving enemies "I'll do what I can!" Youmu answered. She tighten her grip of her sword, then slashed the first cop in front of her.

"EAT THIS!" Toshirou screamed as he slashed 7 cops at once. Beyond the expected, Toshirou is able to clear almost half of the cops by himself. The 25th floor is clear enough for the group. "Let's go now!" Ryo said as he runs down the stair followed by Aya, Reimu, and Youmu who is still busy the group's back.

"You good?" Ryo asked Toshirou "Never better!" Toshirou answered with a smile.

Ryo leads the group run down the hallway. As the next wave of cops is running towards them, Ryo slides down while Toshirou jumped with his sword. Ryo able to knocked down a cop, brawl a while with him, then shoot him on the head. "(I think I'll borrow this!)" Ryo said as he takes the rifle from the body.

Toshirou is still having 'fun' slashing the enemies with his large sword. Reimu and Aya are only able to knock few enemies. Youmu, is covering their back.

"Let's see if I look cool with this in my hand..." Ryo said as he aims the rifle. He tried to shoot it, but an untrained he is, he couldn't hold of the recoil and falls. "You're look stupid!" Toshirou laughed "Shut up!" Ryo answered as he stands up and shoot at the cops in front of him with his pistol, abandoning the rifle.

"We can't keep like this! Come on! Let's continue!" Reimu said "Alright!" Ryo answered. Toshirou screams his battle cry, and doing an epic slash with his swords, slashed the rest of the enemies in front of him. "Phew, even there's no epic fights like this back at Gensokyo!" Toshirou wipes his sweat "Let's go! This is getting fun!" Toshirou said. "Damn you big guy..." Ryo said. The group run down the hallway.

* * *

**Basement**

Yatsu still after the technician. He reached the unknown part of the basement. He hold onto the crowbar and looking for chances to take the technician down.

They're entering a large staircase. From the middle hole, he could tell it's more than 10 meters deep.

After reaching the ground, he keep following the technician into a room. When he entered the room after the technician, he astonished.

A large room, with computer servers and a machine in the middle of the room. "Is that the Barricade device?" Yatsu wondered.

"(HEY!)" a guard spotted Yatsu being after the technician. "Crap..." Yatsu swings his crowbar to the guard. The guard, being not ready and can't dodge the attack. The crowbar landed by his head temple. The guard falls immediately.

The technician has disappeared. Yatsu runs to the room, but being clumsy, he tripped by a cable on the floor. The cable is somewhat loosen after being tripped by Yatsu.

Suddenly, the machine is sounded wierd. Not a moment later, the servers and computers along the room, being exploded one by one. After most of the computers destroyed, the machine is exploded. Then a blackout occurred.

"What did I just do?"

* * *

All of the electricity in the building is out. The whole floors are blackouts now.

"..the fuck?" Reimu said "What happened?" she asked "Probably the élite cops are shutting the electricity to prevent us using utilities, but it's not necessary for us..." Ryo answered. "Hey, we're fine now!" Aya exclaimed "What do you... ah, I get it!" Reimu said "Yes, our powers are restored!" Aya said. The group stops for a while.

Not in a minute, the emergency lamp lits on the hallway. "There, we should be able to explore the floor now..." Ryo said as he leads the way "Why don't we just jump from the window and float down?" Aya asked "I've answered that question before..." Ryo answered. "(There they are!)" the cops spotted them. They're coming from the way the team going to.

"Damn! The path's blocked! Any other way?" Reimu asked "No other way, we must break through them!" Ryo answered "Then give it to me us!" Toshirou and Youmu runs towards the cops "You take the left side, I'll take the right!" Youmu said "Roger that!"

"HEEAAAAAHH!" Toshirou shouts as he jumps and slashed the enemies in front of him. "Y'know Toshirou-san? You're noisy!" Youmu commented as her Roukanken slashed and killed ten enemies in one slash "Because It's never been this thrilling!" Toshirou answered "Switch!" Youmu jumps over Toshirou as he swapped place with Youmu "Killing humans is not very different than killing spirits!" Youmu said.

Most enemies is already down. "Let's go!" Ryo said as he leads the way. Followed by Reimu, Aya, Youmu, and Toshirou who still having 'Fun' with the remaining cops.

The staircase is already filled with cops. "Back! We can't pass that much!" Ryo said, holding his group. "Then let me do this!" Reimu gets in front of Ryo. She summoned an orb and throw it inside the staircase. "Quick! Close the door!" Reimu said.

There's a bright light and flashes could seen from the door's glass, so the screams of the cops inside it. "What was that?" Aya asked "Spirit bomb, a basic technique..." Reimu answered. They entered the staircase, which is filled by dead bodies now.

They've reached 20th floor.

15th floor, passed.

10th floor, passed.

5th floor.

"So far, so good..." Ryo said "The what's next?" Reimu asked "Wait... huh? Why is this floor being restricted?" Ryo said. His phone's screen showing the map of the 5th floor is blackened or restricted to view "What does that mean?" Aya asked "Maybe there's a national secret in this floor, so it's restricted... well no choice we need to look for the staff stairs ourself..." Ryo said.

When they've reached the main hallway, they could see the reason the floor is restricted. Large sign, on the wall 'SFIU Division 21 Indonesia'. "Well this is no surprise..." Reimu said "...let's look for some clues about Yukari!" she said as she destroyed the glass door and entered it. "Let's hope they haven't packed the stuffs and hide it away..." Ryo said.

* * *

**Command Helicopter.**

"WHAT!?" Yumemi surprised in anger "What do you mean you forgotten about the data about Yukari?" she grabbed the officer's collar "I.. I apologize, Professor Yumemi!" the officer frightened "YOU IDIOT!" Yumemi slams him to the floor, grabbing a gun under her lab coat, and shoot the officer on the head.

"It's too late to stop them now! We're returning to the Hypervessel!" she commands to the pilot "Roger, to the Jakarta EXPO Hall... get the teleporter ready..." the pilot said at the radio.

"Is it okay Professor? Letting them to rescue Yukari?" Chiyuri asked "Yeah, Yukari is gonna be a big trouble for us..." Marisa said "It's okay, because they didn't know anything about the 'seal'... Rikako's already taken care of it..." Yumemi answered "Wait, what seal?" Marisa asked "You know... the 'Anti-Youkai Barricade', we've already activated it in Gensokyo. Must of it's inhabitant's spiritual power is already at their lowest point right now, we'll having no problem on attacking them and take over Gensokyo..."

"What will you do after Gensokyo's in your hands?" Marisa asked "Opening it's barrier, and making it a 'Youkai Conservation Area' while I could do experiments and studies further on them, the civilians could visit it as tourist area. And of course, things like this will make us rich as ever..." Yumemi answered. "Huh? I don't think UN would give you the permission to use the SFIU 21 for a reason like that..." Marisa said "Who said I've acted under UN's authority?" Yumemi sneered "...You know? Even though I've shown them the 'Alternate Dimension' of our world with my vessel, they still don't believe me. Ha, but I had the authority now, so no problem will occurred. All of the evidences will destroyed this night, along of all the remaining witnesses..."

"That's very... horrible plan..." Marisa commented "Well, you've killed both of your parents didn't you? For your own personal reasons?" Yumemi smirks "Hah, that's a different story... I've used to spark every people out of my way for powers, but it's the first time i've killed people with 'stealthier' methods..." Marisa answered.

"Really, accepting the candle that I've slipped with the poison I've stole from the Kappa's lab, they're so idiot deep inside them..." Marisa smiles.

* * *

"I've found it!" Aya exclaimed. After browsing through files and the computers, most of the data is already erased, but god bless they've founded the clues.

"Where? Show it to me!" Reimu said. Aya gives the note she founded. "Yakumo Yukari, Yakumo Ran, Grogol Mental Institution?... that's obvious though... registered under the name of... what's this said Ryo?" Reimu asked "Sgt. Razak Panggabean..." Ryo reads it. "Well, we've got the clues about Yukari, that's means mission accomplished!" Reimu said "We still need to escape from this building..." Toshirou said. "That's right, let's go already..." Reimu said.

They're returned to the main hall and continue to look for the staff stairs. "Why is the stairs are hidden? What if there's any disasters happening? I bet people can't just jump off the window if an earthquake happened..." Aya said "Well, I can't answer that either, but must of the buildings here were build to resist the earthquake..." Ryo answered.

"Again, why don't we just jump off the window? We have no further bussiness here!" Aya said, pointing at the corridor's window. Ryo sighed "There's dozens of people down there, I can't risk that..." Ryo answered. "But didn't you noticed that there's no more crowd noise out there?" Toshirou asks "What?". Ryo approaching the window, opens it, and look below. "What the hell?" He said "The crowds backs off! They're retreating!". The cars and the trucks outside are leaving the building area, as Ryo see. "Then? It's lucky for us doesn't it?" Aya said "No no no no no, there's must be something else! They can't just retreated because we blown off the entire squad of elite cops!" Ryo said.

"What will you do, if someone is succeeded to take over your HQ? And you can't get them out?" Ryo asked "According to the Elite Tengu Corps Protocol, if something like that happened, we'll just blow... up... the HQ..." Toshirou said and everyone realized what will going to be happened. "We're fucked..."

BOOOM!

"AAAH!" They screamed as the explosion occurred at the higher floor, the whole building is shaking because of it. BOOM! BOOM! The explosion continues rapidly. "WE NEED TO Get OUT OF HERE FAST!" Reimu said "As I've said, JUMP!" Aya said "ALRIGHT! No other options, so let's ju..." BOOOM! The 5th floor exploded "HAKUREI WALL!" Reimu declares her spell card to make a wall shield to protect her companions from the explosion.

After the explosion winds ended, the lower floor is exploded. The authorities using the gas system of the building to create the explosion. Luckily, the building's structure is strong enough to resist it.

"That's so close..." Youmu said "Thanks Reimu, that's was close..." Ryo said "You're welcome, now let's go to the basement right away!" Reimu said "Any other way that to jump off the window?" Toshirou asks "Straight to the basement... the elevator!" Ryo said. They run towards the elevator, while the corridor is burning in flames now.

"There, the elevator!" Ryo said. He tries to open the elevator door by his own hands "Shit, the door won't budge!" Toshirou pulls Ryo from the door "Let me try this!". In one try, Toshirou could open, no, crush the door open. "Where's the elevator? Is it up or down there?" Ryo asked "Hmmm..." Toshirou looks up and down "It's up there!" Toshirou said. "Good, now we float down the hole..." Ryo said.

They jumped and float down slowly to the basement.

They arrived at the basement garage level. Toshirou opened the door and they entered the basement.

Waiting at Ryo's van, Yuzuru. "Holy shit, guys what the hell just happened?" he asked "A long story, now we need to get outta here!" Ryo said. He removed his van's licence plate, if he doesn't want his van to be detected. "Let's go, Toshirou you on the right, Youmu you on the left, Aya, help to blind over with you camera's flash!" Ryo instructed.

He turned on his van and screeches out of the garage. Jumped out the ramp, and breaking through the barricade. "Playing some simulation game isn't that bad..." Ryo said as he tries to avoid any obstacles on the way.

Aya blinds the cops and armies with her flash, while Toshirou and Youmu slashes them with their swords. "Now where are we gonna go?" Reimu asked "The Mental Institution of course! To pick Yukari and Ran!" Ryo answered.

* * *

A/N:

Hello, this is Ryo

It's quite a while after the latest chapter's being published. It's because i'm busy with school stuff and the Student Council thingy.  
The next chapter will be take a while as well, so please always support me for this fic by giving me reviews!


	16. Back to Gensokyo

Chapter 15 : Back To Gensokyo

* * *

Back at Ryo's house. After losing the pursuers, they returned to Ryo's house to pack all the things they might need. Though the only one who packing things up is Ryo. He packed some clothes to change, his laptop, wireless modem, bluetooth dongle, few bluetooth headpieces, and other IT stuffs. "You're carrying too much unnecessary stuff..." Toshirou commented "Unnecessary? These things are part of my life! I can't live without them!" Ryo answered "But you've survived few months without them in Gensokyo..." Reimu said. Ryo silenced "Well... that's a different story, anyway, let's go already!"

Ryo starts his van, after being repaired and recolored quickly. The head towards the Grogol Mental Institution "What are we going to do after this?" Yatsu asked "Return to Gensokyo... duh" Reimu answered. Ryo turns on the radio "(...last night event at the Imperium Tower has killed more than 60 élite cops, but there were no footage about who and how this thing happened, since the building is exploded and the security systems including the cameras and tapes were destroyed. Who is behind all of his, nobody knows, the authorities has decided to shut their mouth and not commenting anything about this...)" the radio said. "Well, we're lucky guys... there's no footage about us last night..." Ryo said.

"Ryo, I think we should hurry up... I got a bad feeling about what Yumemi's going to do..." Reimu said "What is it?" Ryo asks "We're as good as succeeded rescuing Yukari, means we'll going to fail their plan... They won't be just sitting around waiting for us to destroy them..." Reimu answered "Alright, then... sit back, I'll go fast..."

Shortly they've arrived at the Mental Institution.

They came up at the front office to register.  
"(Uh, we're here to pick up two patients signed under the name of Sgt. Panggabean...)" Ryo said to the officer "(May I see the commission paper?)" the officer asked. Ryo gives the commission paper. "(Mhm, alright then, I'll take you to the room...)"

The room for Yukari is located at the basement of the Institution. These rooms are usually used for the long-term mental illness.

They arrived at room 31. "(Here you go...)" the officer said as he opens the door. WHACK! Toshirou knocks him out by punching him on the neck. "Sorry, we don't want anyone to witness this..." he said. When the room is opened and revealing it's inside.

Yukari and Ran is sitting on the chair there, wearing a straitjacket.

Yukari smirked "I knew you all would come here...". Reimu is tearing up, runs toward Yukari, and hugged her. "You... stupid, old gap hag!" she cries. "Now, now... save this for later, we need to get out of here fast! My power is sealed within this room..." Yukari said.

They released Yukari and Ran. "Well, time to go back to Gensokyo?" Reimu ask "Yes, but another thing..." Yukari stares at Ryo. "Rio, are you coming with us? Or you going to stay here? The choice is up to you and I will not get mad if you won't..." she asked. Ryo is silent, and thinking for a bit.

Then he answered "Sure, why not?"

"I've come up this far, it's not me if just quit in the middle of it..." Ryo shrugged "Thank you very much..." The others said. "Now... to Gensokyo...!"

* * *

Gensokyo.

As Reimu said, the takeover has begun. Yumemi finally breaks out the makai and attacks Gensokyo with her Probability Space Hypervessel. She attacked with her whole army. By foot, armored vehicles, even some planes.

They massacres every single soul, youkai or human, they've met along the way. Their first target is of course, the center of Gensokyo's civilization, the human village.

Meanwhile, Nitori, Alice, Patchouli, Sanae, Reisen, and Mokou are at Muenzuka to activate Nitori's machine.

"Damn it! They're heading towards the village!" Mokou said "Keine and the rest is taking care of them, we're here now to activate this machine and get Reimu here, wheter she succeded to find Yukari or not..." Alice said.

Fires everywhere, the sounds of shooting and explosions heards. "This is not good, Nitori! Are you done yet?" Sanae asked in panic "It's complicated! I couldn't get the right frequency of the barrier!" Nitori answered. "Maybe, I could disturb the barrier if I activate a powerful spellcard..." Mokou said "Can you?" Patchouli asked "I did happened once, when Rumia is overpowered her spellcard, disturbs the barrier, then crossed it..."

"Wait! I did it!" Nitori said "I've got the right frequency! Stand back!"

There's a disturbance on the thin air in front of them. While the machine is sounds wierdly. "Is this even safe? The ground is shaking!" Sanae asked "Just... a minute!". The machine is sounding wierd again, then...

KA-BOOM!

The machine's exploded. Everyone only stares in disbelief.

"What the hell?" Mokou said "Ouch, perhaps the Border manipulation Device is already unusable anymore from the start..." Nitori said "THAT'S NOT IT!" Alice shouted "We're lost our last hope! Now what are we going to do!?". "We fight them..." Mokou said "Fight...tthem?" everyone asked.

"We're left to protect Gensokyo, so that's what we do. If we win, we could save Gensokyo, if we lose, we lose, that's it..." Mokou said.

Then a voice came out of nowhere. "Need any hand guys?"

They're surprised, because the voice owner is "REIMU!" they shouted.

Reimu, with Ryo, Yatsu, Toshirou, Aya, Youmu, Chen, Ran, and of course Yukari. "We're back..." Reimu greeted.  
============

Hello, probably I've written too many A/N

But Shinryaku is going to be ended in at least 5 chapters to go, so pelase keep support me!

Reviews are appreciated!


	17. Acceleration

Chapter 16 : Acceleration

Gensokyo is now under control of Yumemi. 3/4 of it's inhabitants, including Youkai and humans, are killed. The human village is now nothing more than a burned down ruins. While Yumemi lands her Hypervessel behind the Hakurei Shrine and using the Hakurei Shrine as her command center.

For destroying the Hakurei Barrier, one must kill the source of the barrier, Yakumo Yukari. Now, Yumemi and her army is struggling to destroy the barrier without killing Yukari, which is theoritically impossible.

The whole youkai mountain, except the hidden kappa village and Tengu village, are being completely seized. The Moriya Shrine is also has taken over.

The only safe place in Gensokyo is the Eientei, Scarlet Devil Mansion, and The Sunflower Garden.

* * *

Eientei

Eientei is on a busy state since many victims falls, almost every room in it filled with patients. Eirin and the rest of Eientei staffs barely got any rest. But since it's one of the safest place in Gensokyo. Mokou takes Reimu and co there.

Eientei reeks of blood and medicenes now. "Please just hold a bit, I know this is unpleasant, but at least we're safe..." Reisen said. Since Muenzuka, Reisen has been hugging Ryo's arm.

Then, Eirin shows up. Her face looks so tired. "Ah, about time you guys came!" she greeted "Ah, yes... Eirin" Reimu smiled. "We've prepared a room upstairs... and, Toshirou..." Eirin said "Uh, yes?" Toshirou answered "She's been waiting for you..." Eirin smiled.

They goes toward the said room. And when they opened it.

"Toshirou-Nii-san!" suddenly Momiji jumped and hugged his brother "Momi... ah... you're already awake?" Toshirou surprised "You're an idiot Nii-san! I've worried about you!" Momiji cried. Toshirou's gentle side is showing now. "There... no need to worry about me, I'm here now, hugging you, safe and sound..." he pats Momiji's back.

"Not sure if something is in my eyes, or this scene is very heartwarming..." Yatsu said, wiping his tears "Your heart is too melancholy..." Reimu said while Aya takes a photo of this moment, and turns to be a very wonderful picture. "Wow, perhaps this is the best picture I've ever made...".

"Everybody! Everybody!" Nitori called from the hallway "Nitori? What's the rush?" Aya asked "I've already collected all of the data about Yumemi's hypervessel!" Nitori answered "That's good news! Could you show it to us?" Reimu asked "Come with me!"

They're gathered at an empty room with a long desk.

"Listen up..." Nitori said, she shows up a map "Yumemi's Hypervessel is landed behind the Hakurei Shrine, moreover, the surroundings is guarded with unpierceable army" she said. "Wait..." Reimu objected "...can't we just blow 'em up? The shrine is a second problem, but first we need to destroy them all!" Reimu said. Nitori frowned "Unfortunately... we can't..."

"Yumemi's vessel is surrounded and protected with anti-youkai barricade. Any form of magic and spiritual power is sealed within it. Which is means, even Yukari can't gap us there..." Nitori explained. Everybody is speechless. "Red flag for us..." Aya said. "I don't think so..." Nitori said.

"While you can't use your powers there... you're stil able to use your fists and melee weapons, also..." Nitori grabbed something from her large bag "I've made an exact replica of their weapons, the one I've found at Ibara Kasen's dojo..." Nitori shows some rifles, pistols, and some greanades. Looking at those, everyone still speechless and can't believe on what are they seeing. Except Reisen "Now this is nostalgic!"

"But, Nitori... not all of us can use them..." Reimu sighed "No problem, I will teach you the manuals, along with Reisen of course..."

* * *

Three days afterwards

"Alright, I suppose everybody already able to use these guns..." Nitori said "Listen, everyone... the anti-youkai barricade source is in the bottom of the vessel, the very lowest floor. The vessel is divided into 8 floors. The control room is on the 8th floor and the entrance is on the 5th floor. In here, I suggest you divide into two groups. One group go down to deactivate the barricade while the other is looking for Yumemi..."

Everyone nods. "I will monitor you all from here, I will contact you via this yin-yang orb you need to attach on your clothes. And... Yukari?" Nitori noticed Yukari's condition.

She's soaking in sweat, resting her head on the table by her arms, and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Yukari?" Eirin asked "Gensokyo's border is being violated, which is means, they're violating me too..." Yukari answered heavily "Sorry, I can't accomapny you guys, but I try to help if anything comes up..."

"Now can we go already?" Reimu asked "Yes, we could go now!"

The 'Gensokyo Invasion Incident Resolver' team is ready to go. Containing 10 persons : Hakurei Reimu, Sakakibara Ryoichi, Shameimaru Aya, Konpaku Youmu, Inubashiri Toshirou and Momiji, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Kochiya Sanae, and Fujiwara No Mokou. Each of them carries a Standart Issue M4A1 Carbine, A Colt MK-IV Pistol, and a M16 Frag-greanade. Their clothes are made by Kappan Technology fabric that could resists bullets like Kevlar or FLAK, but more flexible.

They went to the Hakurei Shrine by flying. They could see their surroundings are so pitiful. Smokes floating from everywhere. "How we're going to fix this?" Sanae asked "It's a latter problem..." Reimu answered.

When the Hakurei Shrine Hill is on their vision, behind it is the Probability Space Hypervessel. As it's named, the Vessel is very huge.

"Perhaps we should walk from now on... flying in an open air just making us their target..." Reimu said. They float down to the ground and trying to sneak through the forest.

"Damnit, the vessel is still pretty far..." Sanae complains. "HOLD IT!" Reimu shouted.

Suddenly, tens of soldiers appeared in front of them. "Okay, looks like we need to fight our way from here..." Reimu smirked. "Intruders spotted, requesting approval to open fire..." the higher ranking soldier said to the radio he hold. "Approved, terminate them..."

"NOW!" Reimu shouted. As the soldiers begin to firing at them, the group scatters.

Aya went flying low and shooting on the soldiers as she roams around in the air in such a speed. "Now human's eyes couldn't follow me like this!" She said as she shot down every soldiers that caught her eye.

Ryo and Reisen, being familliar with firearms before, shooting down every soldiers they see, back to back. "Ryo-kun, this reminds me of the Lunar War you know?" Reisen said "Oh yeah? And I remembered about Black Ops 2!" Ryo answered.

Mokou, being an immortal and doesn't afraid of death. With hands inside her pocket, attacking the soldiers by kicking with her legs only. "This is lesser fun than what I've done with that NEET Princess..." she sighed. PHWACK! She kicked a soldier in his face "You guys are sooooo raw..."

The sword-user trio, Youmu, Momiji, and Toshirou, using their swords slashing and slaughtering every soldiers insight. "That's 25 for me! What about you, Nii-san?" Momiji asked "What?! I'm only 20!" Toshirou answered "21!" he slashed another soldier "Heh, sibling rivalry is sure interesting..." Youmu giggles a bit.

"There's another bunch of them coming! We'll drain ourselves if we keep stuck here!" Reimu said "She's right! Maybe we should go through them!" Sanae said. "Mokou! we need your help in this!" Sanae called Mokou "I'm on it!" Mokou rises her thumb. "FIRE PHOENIX!" she yells and shoots a flame wall throughout the way to the Hakurei Shrine Hill. All of the soldiers in the way are burned to ash.  
"Thanks Mokou! Everyone! To the Hill!"

The group dashes as fast as they could to the hill, but suddenly, few hundred meters before the hill, they're falling down.

"Ouch!" Reimu grunts when she and the others hit the ground "Damn, I forgot about the barricade..." she rubs her head. "Screw it, perhap we should walk, there's only few hundred meters left!" Ryo said "Since we couldn't use our powers anymore, prepare your guns!" Reisen said.

From behind, comes a military jeep heading towards them. "Look out!" Mokou shouted.

As everybody jumped away, Reisen shoots the driver's head and Sanae kills the other passanger of the jeep. "Ryo-kun! You could drive things don't you? Then why don't we use this?" Reisen said "That's a good idea! Everyone jump in!" Ryo said.

As everybody jumped in, Ryo tries to drive the jeep "Goddammit! This jeep doesn't have any power-steering! The wheel is very heavy!" Ryo said.

Another platoons of army comes from their back. "They're here! Hurry up Ryo!" Toshirou said. "Hold on tight!"

Ryo's foot reaches the floor and the jeep dashes. Luckily, the forest isn't too dense so it's not very hard to avoid the trees for Ryo.

"Ryo! If I'm not wrong, there's a gorge a few meters ahead!" Reimu said "I got it!" Ryo answered "What do you mean I got it?" Reimu asked "I'll drive at top speed so we can jump over the gorge!" Ryo said "WHAT?"

The jeep is currently at 90 Km/H and keep increasing it's speed. "There's the gorge!" Reimu pointed "HERE WE GOO!" Ryo step deeper on the pedal. "WHOAAAAA!" Everybody screams as the jeep jump over the gorge.

In full speed, the jeep jump over the gorge while the soldiers behind them stops at the edge of it.

CRASH! SCREEEECCHH!

The jeep landed sucessfully on the other side. "Holy shit, Ryo... that's a close one!" Reimu said "I'm used to fly but I'm frightened with that one..." Aya said "Come on! The Hakurei Shrine is near now! Hurry up!"

Ryo drives through the forest and stopped in front of the shrine's staircase. "Here we are..." Ryo said. Everyone jump off the jeep. "Let's go guys, prepare youre guns... we didn't know what'll expect us up there..." Reimu said as she lead the team.

They climbed the stair and arrived at the Shrine's gate. In the shrine's ground, waits someone there.

"Reimu... there's someone!" Sanae said. As Reimu noticed that someone, she gasped.

There, stands a girl with green hair wearing a maid uniform similar to Sakuya.

"Who is it Reimu? Do you recognize her?" Aya asked "O... of course I know her.." Reimu answered.

The green haired girl speaks "It's a long time no see, Mistress..."

"Mistress? Reimu, I don't know you had a maid..." Aya asked "I was, but I deactivated her... a long time ago..." Reimu answered

"Ruukoto... how can you reactiveated?" Reimu asked

Ruukoto smiles upon her former mistress.

A/N (Again)

Hello, Ryo's here again...

I'm sorry for the late... very late update, and this chapter's update is not very good, I think...

It's kinda busy here, and I'm trying to keep this story up...


End file.
